Aitakatta
by Da Cinvia
Summary: Bertanya pada diriku sendiri mewakili kalian. Apa yang paling kubenci di dunia ini? Amnesia. Kenapa aku membencinya? Karena amnesia telah membuatnya tak mengenaliku setelah sekian lama dia pergi dan kembali/satu lagi pertanyaan, kenapa summary-nya ganti?/NaruHina/OoC. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

 **START**

Aku segera terperanjat dari ranjang empuk milikku saat ayah masuk ke kamar dan memberitahu hal yang cukup mengejutkan. Kutengok rumah sebelah dari balik jendela samping. Yang benar saja, rumah yang sudah lima tahun tak berpenghuni itu menampakan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Benarkah, Ayah?" Ayah mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Cie-cie..." Hanabi —adikku menyaut tiba-tiba dari belakang Ayah dengan tatapan usil.

"Apaan sih?"

Aku mengusir mereka berdua dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku menutup pintu itu dan menyembunyikan diri dibaliknya. Oh sungguh, aku tidak mungkin malu karena perkataan usil Hanabi tadi. Hanya saja, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.

Apa dia tidak berubah?

Atau malah dia sudah banyak berubah?

Bagaimana rupanya sekarang?

Apa dia jadi lebih tampan?

Apa dia masih suka berisik seperti dulu?

Apa dia masih suka usil seperti dulu?

Dan yang terpenting, apa dia masih seperti sosok kakak seperti dulu?

Aku tertawa sendiri saat mengingat segala hal konyol yang kita lakukan bersama di masa lalu. Mulai dari hujan-hujanan bersama yang berakhir dengan sakit bersama, dia yang mengajariku memanjat pohon halaman belakang, sampai konyolnya kita yang sering dihukum karena mengerjai guru sewaktu SD. Sungguh nakal.

Dialah orang yang merubahku. Aku yang dulunya adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu, bisa berubah 180 derajat menjadi seperti diriku yang sekarang. Entah kekuatan magis apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku, tapi memang itu adanya saat beberapa tahun yang lalu keluarganya membeli rumah di sebelah dan menetap disana selama 4 tahun.

"Dengar 'kan, Ayah? Kak Hinata tertawa sendiri."

"Biarkan saja... nanti kamu juga bakal tahu gimana rasanya kasmaran sampai tertawa sendiri seperti itu."

Demi kerang ajaib, ternyata Ayah dan Hanabi masih berdiri di balik pintu. Ini adalah tindakan kriminal yang dikenal dengan penyadapan. Sungguh tidak sopan menguping privasi gadis remaja yang seharusnya sudah mempunyai hak atas kebebasan dari orang tua menyangkut kehidupan pribadi di dalam kamar.

Aku membuka pintu dan melotot ke arah mereka. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa mereka bersiul seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Aku sudah tau... Kuusir lagi keduanya sampai benar-benar menjauh.

"Bagaimana pendapat Ayah?"

"Yah, mereka cocok juga. Ayah sih setuju-setuju aja."

Masih sempat mereka menggosip tentang diriku dari kejauhan. Bisa-bisanya juga Ayah mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapanku. Aku tidak mempedulikanya, lebih baik aku masuk lagi ke kamar dan segera mandi lalu berseragam untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, aku sempat berhenti di depan cermin rias milikku. Aku berkaca sebentar. Walau belum mandi, aku masih terlihat cantik, hehehe.

Kuambil sebuah foto beserta bingkai kecil yang terletak diatas meja rias dan kupandangi foto itu. Terpampang foto diriku dan dia sedang tersenyum bersama. Aku masih ingat, foto itu diambil sebelum dia dan keluarganya pindah ke luar kota. Jika dibandingkan diriku yang terlihat di goto itu, aku yang sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda. Tentunya aku lebih tinggi, lebih cantik, lebih manis, dan lebih ketje ( hehehe ).

Lalu bagaimana dengannya, ya?

Kenapa pipiku jadi memerah? Aku memegangi kedua pipiku. Keduanya merona dan panas. Tidak mungkin.

"Naruto."

.

.

.

 **Aitakata**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah punya hubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Sekalipun itu pernah, mereka hanyalah keluargaku —Ayah, Hanabi, dan mendiang Ibu. Itu saja.

Setelah kematian Ibu saat aku baru menginjak usia 5 tahun, aku semakin menutup diri dari dunia luar. Aku semakin sulit bersosialisasi dan menjadi gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Tapi saat aku memasuki bangku kelas 2 SD, seorang bocah dengan ajaibnya berhasil masuk ke duniaku dan mengobrak-abrik tatanan lama sifatku. Dia benar-benar merubahku.

"Hei, HENTIKAN!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Ingat itu!"

"Kau anak baru?"

"Ya. Walaupun aku adalah anak baru, aku tidak bisa membiarkan senior seperti kalian mengganggu anak perempuan. Dasar bencis!"

Pertemuan pertama ku dengannya. Dia dengan sok berani menentang kakak kelas yang sedang menggangguku. Dia mengalahkan dua kakak kelas itu dengan beberapa tonjokan, dia hebat untuk anak seumurannya dalam berkelahi. Setelah itu dia tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Dengan cengiran lebar itu aku masih terus mengingat namanya, seperti apa katanya. Namikaze Naruto, dia menyelamatkanku dari para kakak kelas yang nakal.

"Te-terima kasih." aku pun berterima kasih. Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "hehehe. Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu karena menolongmu."

Bocah aneh, tapi aku menyetujuinya.

"Aku ingin kita berteman."

Kupikir dia ingin minta apa, ternyata cuma meminta pertemanan saja. Aku menyetujuinya lagi. Bocah pirang itu pergi dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Sampai pulang sekolah aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Mungkin dia sudah melupakan aku. Aku juga akan melupakannya. Lagipula aku adalah gadis yang tidak mudah berteman, apalagi dengan anak laki-laki. Yah, kuanggap semuanya selesai sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu untuk bertamu saat aku di rumah sendirian. Dia bertamu.

KAGET, tentu saja. Sebelum aku menuduhnya sebagai hantu, untunglah dia bisa menjelaskan kalau dia adalah tetangga baru pindah kemarin sore. Dia bilang, dia datang untuk menagih janji, janji pertemanan.

Hari itu kita bermain sampai sore. Kita bermain di halaman rumahku, dia juga mengajakku bertamu ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan orang tua nya. Kita bermain apapun yang aku suka, dia hanya ikut dengan berbagai macam permainan yang kusarankan. Sangat menyenangkan. Dia bilang bahwa aku adalah teman pertamanya sejak pindah kemari. Dan bagiku, dia adalah teman pertama yang kumiliki.

Hari-hari berikutnya kita menjadi semakin dekat. Kita selalu bermain bersama sepulang sekolah, berangkat-pulang bersama, bahkan sering menginap bergantian dan tidur di satu ranjang. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kita masih kecil. Lagipula dia sudah seperti seorang kakak bagiku.

"Kalian cocok sekali. Bagaimana kalau sudah dewasa kalian menikah saja?" begitulah kata bibi Kushina yang masih kuingat. Kami setuju, bahkan aku sangat senang. Aku masih belum begitu mengerti tentang pernikahan waktu itu. Yang kutahu jika kita menikah kita bisa bermain bersama sepanjang waktu.

Oh, sungguh memalukan mengingat hari itu. Untung saja itu adalah rahasia kita bertiga —Aku, Naruto, dan bibi Kushina.

Seiring kita berteman sepanjang hari, sepertinya dia telah menginfeksi diriku dengan virus nakal yang dimilikinya. Jika saat pertama kali bermain aku lah yang mengatur, namun seiring berjalannya waktu jadilah aku yang terus mengikuti ide usil dan nakal nya.

Huft, aku terinfeksi jadi nakal, tapi tak apa. Lagipula nakalku masih jauh dibawah level ke-nakal-an nya yang sudah ia pelihara bertahun-tahun. Kita berdua senang. Dia bilang, selagi aku tertawa dan senang, dia juga ikut senang. Mungkin karena itu, aku jadi tidak bisa menghentikan kelakuan usil dan pembuat onar (level bawah) walau dia tidak lagi berada disampingku.

"Hinata, cepat turun." suara Ayah memanggilku dari bawah.

Aku turun ke bawah dan segera duduk di kursi bersama Ayah dan Hanabi yang sudah siap menyantap sarapan pagi berupa berupa roti tawar dan selai di meja makan. Tak lupa senyuman tulus mereka berikan padaku dan sebaliknya, aku membalas senyum mereka.

Beginilah setiap pagi kuhabiskan dengan keluarga kecilku —tentunya suasana terasa lebih hidup saat ibu masih disini. Biasanya kami akan makan bersama di meja persegi itu dengan tenang dan tentram. Tapi tidak juga sih, karena aku dan Hanabi selalu punya topik tidak penting yang bisa diangkat ditengah menyantap hidangan pagi.

Tapi pagi ini, entah perasaanku sendiri atau memang waktu yang berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku merasa harus cepat menghabiskan sarapan dan segera keluar dari rumah. Kemana? Entahlah, mungkin jawabannya adalah rumah sebelah.

"Kapan keluarga Naruto kembali, Ayah?" tanyaku penasaran pada Ayah yang sibuk dengan koran pagi ditangan. Ia menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan usil seperti tadi. Walau Ayah orangnya sedikit kaku dan berwibawa, ternyata dia juga bisa nyebelin juga. Atau mungkin virus nakal-usil-jail Naruto yang ditularkan padaku telah menyebar menyerang Ayah karena aku? Lupakan!

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Hanabi, lebih baik daripada melihat wajah usil ayah. Oh, ternyata sama saja. Hanabi pun memasang ekspresi yang sama saat aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Cie-cie..." jail Hanabi ke arahku. Kubalas dengan juluran lidah.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan sendiri?" jawaban Ayah sama sekali tidak memuaskan.

Aku mengambil roti tawar dengan selai stroberry kesukaanku dan segera melenggang keluar. Seperti yang dikatakan Ayah barusan, lebih baik aku segera berkunjung ke keluarga Naruto. Aku sudah rindu mereka semua.

Aku keluar rumah lalu sedikit memanjat dinding pembatas antara rumah keluargaku dan rumah keluarga Naruto. Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya memanjat sampai atas, aku hanya mengangkat diriku sedikit keatas hingga aku bisa melihat pemandangan rumah keluarga Namikaze itu. Oh itu, aku bisa melihat wanita berambut merah panjang sedang menyapu halaman. Aku segera berlari dan berhenti di depan gerbang pagar rumah itu yang masih tertutup.

"Bibi Kushina!?" aku sedikit berteriak saat memanggil nama wanita yang sedang menyapu disana. Yak, dia memang bibi Kushina.

Bibi Kushina adalah ibu Naruto. Dia yang kukenal dulu adalah sosok ibu yang baik, supel, juga penyayang. Tapi kata Naruto, jika bibi Kushina sedang marah, mereka —Naruto dan ayahnya— akan berubah menjadi seperti anak kucing malang yang dibuang majikannya di pinggir jalan. Hanya mampu melakukan jurus _puppy eyes_ dan mengharap ampunan. Itu hanya perkataan Naruto. Bagiku bibi Kushina mirip dengan mendiang Ibu. Bisa dibilang aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibu kedua.

"Oh, Hinata- _chan_ , ya?" bibi Kushina berjalan mendekatiku.

"Iya-iya, ini aku." aku merasa senang sekaligus lega karena dia masih mengingatku. Sudah kuduga. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan aku yang cantik bin manis ini. Apalagi aku adalah calon menantunya. Ups, lupakan! Mungkin dia sudah lupa dengan candaan waktu itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata- _chan_?"

"Sangat baik."

"Bagaimana dengan bibi?" sekedar basa-basi.

"Sangat baik juga."

Aku mencuri pandang ke arah pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze yang sedikit terbuka. Aku ingin masuk, tapi apa bisa di jam seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku telat sekolah nanti.

"Mencari Naruto, ya?" eh, ucap bibi Kushina membuatku terkejut.

"Bu-bukan. memang bukan. Tapi kalau bibi bilang begitu, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." oh tidak, ini lebih memalukan daripada ditertawakan oleh seluruh kelas gara-gara datang dengan sepasang sepatu yang berbeda warna. Percayalah! Aku pernah mengalaminya.

"Kamu sekolah di Konoha High School, kan?" bibi Kushina bertanya, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Naruto juga akan bersekolah di sana, lho... Pagi-pagi sekali dia harus berangkat bersama ayahnya untuk keperluan kepindahan sekolah." aku mengangguk seadanya. Kalau boleh jujur, jiwa muda ku tengah bersorak-sorai saat ini. Huh, ada apa denganku?

"Kuharap kalian bisa satu kelas lagi seperti waktu SD dulu." aku mengangguk lagi. Sungguh orang tua yang pengertian. (Eh?)

Aku dan Naruto satu kelas. Sudah sangat lama. Rasanya pasti sangat merepotkan seperti di masa lalu. Waktu itu saat kami duduk dibangku kelas 4 SD. Kita sudah sangat dekat waktu itu. Dia selalu menempel denganku sepanjang hari. Belajar bareng, main bareng, sampai bahkan demi duduk satu bangku denganku dia membuat seisi kelas ribut sampai-sampai wali kelas kami pun geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, bibi." aku segera berpamitan pergi secepatnya. Berada di sini hanya akan membuatku mengingat semua memori indah semasa SD sampai lupa dengan kehidupan sekolahku sekarang.

"Pasti udah tidak sabar bertemu Naruto." bibi Kushina seperti dapat membaca pikiran orang lain saja. Hehehe, aku jadi malu terus dipojokkan terus-menerus olehnya.

"Eh!? Bu-bukan, tapi memang karena sudah waktunya." aku mengelak.

"Cie-cie..." abaikan suara yang terdengar dari arah belakang itu. Dia cuma Hanabi yang numpang lewat.

Aku menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hanabi, lagi. Dia tertawa, aku tertawa, bibi Kushina juga tertawa. Setelah itu Hanabi berlari pergi berangkat sekolah mendahuluiku dengan melambai dan tersenyum gaje.

"Ya sudah, nanti terlambat. Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata- _chan_. Semoga cepat bertemu dengan Naruto."

Aku segera melenggang sembari melambai dari kejauhan. Wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang itu ikut melambai dengan senyuman lebar yang tak kalah menawan dengan senyum milik Naruto. Dia juga masih sempat menggodaku dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Ini hari apa, ya? Rabu? Rasanya tak ada yang spesial di hari rabu ini. Memang tidak ada. Tapi kurasa rabu pagi ini adalah salah satu pagi terbaik yang pernah kujalani. Untuk apa? Entahlah, yang terpenting rasanya hatiku berbunga-bunga di pagi yang cerah ini.

Aku tidak sabar bertemu Naruto.

.

.

Ding...dong...

Apanya yang bertemu dengan Naruto, bisa masuk tanpa hukuman saja sudah untung. Nafasku bahkan sampai sampai ngos-ngosan mengejar pak penjaga gerbang agar menungguiku. Walau gagal masuk gerbang tepat waktu, tapi pak penjaga gerbang membiarkanku lewat tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Tentu saja karena akting merayuku yang handal, ditunjang dengan sedikit ekspresi memohon. Pak penjaga gerbang pun akan membuka gerbang sekolah dengan senang hati karena tidak tega melihat gadis secantik diriku akan dihukum oleh para guru _killer_.

"Ya sudah... karena Hinata- _chan_ hanya terlambat satu menit, aku ijinkan masuk. Tapi jangan diulangi!" penuturan basi menurutku. Coba kalau dia berkata dengan jujur, pasti akan menarik.

"Hinata- _hime_ yang cantiknya luar biasa, apapun untukmu. Jangankan hanya membuka gerbang sekolah, membuka pintu masuk markas Akatsuki dengan berjuta perangkap juga akan kulakukan." yah, paling tidak seperti itulah pemikiran si pak penjaga gerbang.

Sudah ah, jam pertama pagi ini adalah pelajaran sejarah. Dengan guru pembimbing macam Hibiki- _sensei_ —yang katanya—, mantan atlet renang yang pernah berenang menyebrangi Jepang dan Korea, setelah lulus ia menjadi pembunuh bayaran (didukung bukti tanda luka sayatan di wajahnya), lalu bertobat dengan ikut pelatihan militer yang —katanya lagi— pernah terkena ledakan ranjau dan juga ledakan granat. Sungguh wow jika kabar yang "katanya" itu benar dan sungguh malangnya nasibku jika berani berurusan dengan beliau, misalnya terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Oh aku jadi ngeri sendiri. Kupercepat langkah kakiku. Oh sialnya kenapa aku harus memiliki kelas yang terletak di lantai atas yang masih jauh dari sini.

Kulihat kelas yang kulewati dengan sekilas. Mereka sudah memulai pelajaran seperti normalnya.

CKIIIT...

 _sneakers_ -ku mengeluarkan nada yang khas saat aku berhenti tiba-tiba dari acara lari pagiku. Untuk apa? Itu hanya reflek saat aku mengawasi sekilas kelas sebelah dan menangkap bayangan bersinar seperti yang sangat kukenali. Aku bersumpah melihat rambut berwarna kuning mencolok seperti milik Naruto. Apa jangan-jangan?

Aku mengintip kelas yang sedang dibimbing oleh Anko- _sensei_ itu. Mengintip dari jendela paling belakang yang jelas-jelas bukan titik strategis untuk mengamati si pemilik rambut pirang yang berdiri di ujung paling depan. Huh, aku hanya bisa melihat pucuk kepala belakangnya saja. Tapi dari yang kuamati, ke-jabrik-an rambut pria itu sih sudah mirip dengan rambut Naruto.

Aku kecewa... entahlah, aku hanya terlalu berharap bisa satu kelas lagi dengan Naruto seperti dulu. Aku mengatur nafas lalu menatap awan biru pagi yang cerah. Kenapa aku jadi sesedih ini, ya?

"Hei, kau! Hyuga Hinata... sedang apa disitu? sekarang waktunya pelajaran, tau." demi kerang ajaib, salah satu guru _killer_ itu —Anko- _sensei_ keluar bersendekap sambil melototiku dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Anko- _sensei_." bahaya level satu, ketahuan melamun oleh guru _killer_. Pasang kuda-kuda lalu berlari lagi.

Au ah, olah raga pagi ini cukup melelahkan. Aku mengambil nafas dan mengaturnya sejenak. Hayati lelah... hayati lelah. Aku berlari lagi menaiki tangga. Untunglah ini tangga terakhir karena kelasku akan terlihat setelah menaiki tangga ini.

Binggo! Melihat kelas diwaktu seperti ini sudah seperti melihat oasis di Gurun Sahara saja. Aku mengecek jam tangan lavender yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri ku. Astaga, ini sudah lewat 5 menit. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu mengulur waktu. Apa hanya karena mengobrol dengan bibi Kushina tadi aku bisa terlambat, ya?

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati pintu agar tidak terdengar oleh Hibiki- _sensei_ yang sepertinya sudah ada di dalam. Senakal atau seonar apapun diriku, bahkan Naruto pun pasti juga perlu mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi Hibiki- _sensei_ karena telah terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Aku sudah memegang knop pintu. Huft, sungguh berat.

Saat aku hendak memutar knop itu, suara langkah kaki seseorang dari belakang membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Eh, _wait_!?

"Hibiki- _sensei_!?" aku menutup mulutku untuk meredam suara dan guru killer itu hanya menggapinya dengan tatapan yang (selalu) datar. Jika beliau masih disini, lalu suara siapa yang ada didalam?

Aku mengintip lewat lubang persegi pintu yang terdapat cermin buram dan melihat dengan samar siapa yang ada didalam. Eh, _wait_!? Warna rambut pirang mencolok itu...

"Salam kenal, semuanya. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mohon bantuannya." walau samar oleh kegaduhan lain didalam, aku masih dapat mendengar suara itu, suara Naruto.

Aku membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Naruto!?"

Yo~ aku memasang wajah kaget sekaget-kagetnya, dan semua orang yang melihatku, mereka hanya cengo seperti melihat bidadari turun dari surga, ea ea ea. (Coeg, malah nyanyi) bukan, maksudku kagum melihat gadis secantik bidadari menggebrak pintu kelas dengan sangat anggun (plak).

Semua menatapku dalam diam, termasuk Naruto. Kalau dipikir, ini juga lebih memalukan daripada saat aku menggunakan sepasang sepatu dengan warna yang berbeda.

Aku tertawa hambar didepan kelas.

"Ehem." guru Kakashi —wali kelas kami memang pengertian. Karena ia berdehem, dia telah menyelamatkanku dari mati kutu diperhatikan terus menerus oleh teman-teman, Naruto, dan juga Hibiki- _sensei_ yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Jadi Hinata, apa kau sudah mengenal Namikaze- _san_?" tanya Kakashi- _sensei_.

"Pakai ' _chan_ ' juga gak apa-apa, kok." ucapku mengintrupsi. Bukan apa-apa... aku hanya suka saja dengan _suffix_ 'chan'. Biar ada imutnya gitu, hehehe.

Kakashi- _sensei_ menghela nafas, "baiklah. Jadi Hinata-CHAN, apa Hinata-CHAN mengenal Namikaze-san." nada bicaranya tidak enak banget, tapi bolehlah, cukup untuk membuatku tertawa sendirian didepan kelas.

Aku mendekat ke arah Naruto yang terdiam melihat segala tingkahku. "Tentu saja. Ne, Naruto?" aku menyikut lengan milik Naruto agar dia tidak terus melihatku dengan tatapan kosong (baca terpukau!).

Aku tersenyum dengan senyum terbaikku saat tatapan mata kami bertemu. Sungguh terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu. Dia semakin tampan, dan itu membuat pipiku terasa memanas saat ini. Namun selain itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

"Hinata?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat aneh. Ya aneh, sampai mmembuat hatiku serasa digelitik oleh bulu aneh yang membuatku jadi sedikit kecewa, tidak, aku merasa takut jika dia tidak lagi mengingatku.

"Ya..." senyumku pudar, bahkan suaraku juga terdengar memudar. Entahlah, aku menjadi sangat takut saat Naruto benar-benar memasang wajah polosnya...

Jangan katakan...

Jangan katakan, Naruto...

Apa kau tidak mengingatku?

Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak mengingatku!

"Maaf, Hinata- _san_. Sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu." buruk, dia bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan _suffix 'chan',_ padahal...padahal dia yang bilang jika aku lebih imut jika menggunakan _suffix_ itu.

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **Author note : halo para pembaca... Salam kenal jika belum kenal :v oh iya... Sungguh, mencantumkan lirik lagu CJR (Cianjur) bukan karena saya fans mereka, SUNGGUH. Saya laki" normal yg masih suka grup idol penyanyi lagu yang judulnya sama dengan judul ff ini. :v**

 **Semoga menikmati semoga suka, dan selamat membaca ( oi, seharusnya "selamat membaca"-nya diawal tadi. Tapi tak apalah)**

 **Kalau begitu selamat me-review :) tulis pendapat kalian, saran, kritik, atau mungkin pujian (:v) but no flame... Flame hanya tindakan bodoh!**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ya..." senyumku pudar, bahkan suaraku juga terdengar memudar. Entahlah, aku menjadi sangat takut saat Naruto benar-benar memasang wajah polosnya..._

 _Jangan katakan..._

 _Jangan katakan, Naruto..._

 _Apa kau tidak mengingatku?_

 _Jangan katakan bahwa kau tidak mengingatku!_

 _"Maaf, Hinata-san. Sepertinya aku tidak mengenalmu." buruk, dia bahkan tidak memanggilku dengan suffix 'chan', padahal...padahal dia yang bilang jika aku lebih imut jika menggunakan suffix itu._

 **TWO**

 **START**

Aksiku tergolong nekat dan bodoh. Bagaimana bisa, untuk apa aku harus ijin keluar ke kamar mandi saat pelajaran Hibiki- _sensei_? Nekat sekali, bukan? Tapi bodohnya aku... bodohnya diriku yang tidak kembali lagi ke kelas dan memilih menangis sesenggukan di sini. Pastinya Hibiki- _sensei_ akan marah besar dan mungkin akan memberiku hukuman yang berat, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mampu kembali ke kelas untuk saat ini, apalagi bertemu dengannya lagi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku sakit.

Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit. Apa yang dia ucapkan terdengar jujur dan meluncur bebas tanpa beban. Bibirnya bergerak lancar saat mengucap kata 'sakral' itu, seperti tanpa beban sedikitpun ia mengeluarkan suara seraknya. Sakit, seperti terasa hatiku telah ditikam oleh ratusan jarum tak kasat mata dan mengoyaknya perlahan, perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Apa tadi hanya sebuah kebohongan?

Untuk apa kau berbohong?

Sungguh bodoh sekali jika memang kau berbohong kepadaku, kepada diriku yang selalu mengingatmu sepanjang waktu. Bodohnya kau yang melupakan janji kita saat itu, saat kita akan berpisah dan kau berkata, "Jangan melupakanku, aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu sampai kita bertemu lagi. Janji?" aku selalu memegang teguh janji itu, Naruto. Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat sepenggal kalimat SINGKAT janji kita?

Naruto, pernahkah kau tahu jika aku selalu menyimpan sejuta khayalan indah saat kita bertemu lagi?

Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan meminta maaf saat kita bertemu lagi. Alasan bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengenalku dengan baik! Maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Jika memang kau tidak bisa mengingatku, seharusnya kau harus menghapus semua khayalan bodoh ku yang terlalu indah saat bertemu denganmu lagi.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Sudah berapa kali aku memaki diriku sendiri, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Aku yang bodoh ini atau Naruto memang yang lebih bodoh? Pikiranku kacau. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, suaranya terdengar aneh karena dibarengi dengan suara sesenggukan yang tak bisa kuhentikan.

Berapa kalipun aku menghirupnya, udara masih tak sesegar biasanya. Rasanya seperti ditambahi dengan extrak jarum kecil yang membuat paru-paruku sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak.

"Kenapa... hiks... hiks... kenapa bisa?" kuseka aliran deras air mata ku yang menggenang di kedua pipiku. Berhenti, bodoh! Kenapa air mata ku tak bisa berhenti?

Aku tak tahu apa aku terlalu berlebihan tentang ini.

Kuseka lagi pipiku yang basah, dengan kasar. Rasanya mataku sudah perih karena terlalu lama(mungkin) menangis. Kulihat jam tanganku, 15 menit, pasti cukup lama untuk bisa membuat mataku bengkak. Waktu istirahat akan segera datang. Inginnya sih segera pergi dari sini karena toilet akan ramai saat jam istirahat datang, tapi rasanya aku masih perlu sedikit waktu untuk sendiri.

Waktu sendiri untuk bisa meniadakan harapanku yang telah menjadi palsu.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, sebelum suara gaduh langkah kaki membuyarkannya. Suara alas kaki dengan lantai yang beradu terdengar ribut, orang itu berlari dari ujung lain bilik didekat pintu.

"Hinata ... Hinata ... Hinata, kau disini? Oi Hinata- _chan_ , jawab aku!" dari suaranya aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia memang sahabatku, dan dia sedang mencariku daripada memilih diam damai di kelas tanpa ada ancaman jika keluar dari Hibiki- _sensei_.

"Hinata." dia memanggilku lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengir lebih dekat. Aku menghirup nafas sekali hirup dan menyeka air mataku untuk sekali lagi. Untuk saat ini terasa lebih ringan.

Memang semua masalah akan terasa lebih ringan jika ada seseorang yang ada dan peduli kepadamu. Biarpun Naruto tidak mengingatku (walau rasanya sakit), tetapi mungkin Sakura —gadis yang mencariku saat ini begitu peduli kepadaku. Dialah sahabatku sejak SMP, dan dialah teman yang selalu ada untukku (di sekolah) sejak SMP.

Aku terharu.

"Hinata, kau disana?" suaranya masih setia mencariku.

"Ya Sakura- _chan_ , aku disini?" tak peduli dengan mata sembab atau mungkin sudah bengkak karena menangis, aku keluar dari 'persembunyian' dan segera menghampiri Sakura yang tampak ling-lung dan bingung. Aku datang dengan senyum agar dia tidak cemas padaku, dia pun menampakan senyum lega dan sumringah ... namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

Aku menyesal telah terharu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, si guru _killer_ itu juga akan menghukumku jika tidak menemukanmu sebelum waktu istirahat datang." Sakura mengatakan maksud yang sebenarnya sambil memelukku. Aku jadi malas mendengarnya. Lagipula, kenapa dia memelukku?

Teng teng teng teng ... Suara lonceng istirahat terdengar.

"Terima kasih sudah menyeretku kedalam pestamu, Hinata- _CHAN_." suara Sakura yang seperti akan menangis membuatku tertawa. _I know that feel._

"Arggghh demi kapal _flyng dutsman_ yang berwarna hijau, bodohnya aku tidak mencarimu ke sini sejak awal. Kenapa pula aku harus berkeliaran kesana-kemari sampai ke _rock buttom_ untuk mencarimu jika ujung-ujungnya ada disini? Oh Hinata, biarkan aku memelukmu sekali lagi." melakuan abstrak Sakura kumat, kata-kata absurb pun keluar dengan kecepatan cahaya. Kalau dia sudah seperti ini aku hanya bisa tertawa menanggapinya, walau ini juga karena salahku.

"Kau bisa menceritakan apa masalahmu?" Sakura melepas pelukannya dariku dan membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipiku. Aku tersenyum, sekarang dia tengah memegang bahuku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang menuntut. Saat aku melihat _emerald_ bening miliknya, aku tak bisa berkutit. Memang dia tempat curhatku selama ini, aku pun mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi ...?" tanya Sakura. Aku meraih tangannya yang bertengger di bahuku. Ku cengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari toilet. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan jadi sangat ramai, mengingat ini adalah toilet perempuan. _If you know._

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke kantin." jawabku singkat. "Tak ada alasan spesial, aku hanya lapar, itu saja." aku memotong pertanyaan Sakura bahkan sebelum ia bersuara.

Perutku rasanya sudah keroncongan. Energi dari sarapan dua lembar roti tadi pagi sepertinya sudah habis. Menurut buku yang kubaca, tekanan emosi seseorang seperti stres, sedih, marah, dan lain-lain dapat meningkatkan rangsangan rasa lapar ke otak. Memang benar adanya, menangis 15 menit tadi mampu membuatku lemas kelaparan, apalagi ditambah acara lari pagi untuk mengejar keterlambatan ke kelas Hibiki- _sensei_. Terlambat sih tidak, karena memang secara tekhnis aku datang lebih awal daripada si mantan pembunuh bayaran(katanya) itu, tapi tetap saja aku akan dihukum olehnya.

"Hei, Hinata." si kepala kapas itu berisik sekali. Tidak tau apa kalau sekarang pikiranku semakin kacau karena lapar.

"Apa lagi, Sakura?" jawabku ketus.

"Kita salah arah ... Seharusnya arah ke kantin itu sebaliknya."

Hehe, apa aku mulai stres sampai tidak ingat arah ke kantin, ya? Aku menggaruk pipiku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Kutarik lengan Sakura lagi dan berbalik arah haluan ke kantin yang sebenarnya. Namun diperjalananku ke kantin, aku melihat sosoknya berdiri tenang melihatku. Melihatku dengan tatapan datar.

Hatiku berdenyut perih. Oh ayolah, biarkan aku melupakanmu sejenak dan biarkan juga aku pergi ke kantin mengisi perut sebelum menerima hukuman Hibiki- _sensei_.

"Hei ... Kau ..."

Tak kugubris ucapannya, aku melewatinya yang berdiri dengan bodohnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Ini impas. Aku hanya terus maju kedepan sambil menyeret lengan Sakura, menolehpun tak kulakukan, walaupun sebenarnya sangat ingin.

"Hei Hinata, ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku lapar. Kita harus cepat ke kantin sebelum kantin jadi semakin ramai." Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia menoleh kebelakang, menoleh ke arah orang yang baru saja melupakanku. Aku memutar bola mata dengan malas. Kutarik lengan Sakura lebih keras hingga dia tersentak dan baru menolehku.

"Apa karena dia?" malas rasanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Aku lebih memilih melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat untuk segera ke kantin. Perut ini perlu asupan sebelum bisa berbagi ceritaku pada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Um ... Jjadi ... si Nalutuo ito toman kecilmu?" mulut penuh makanan itu hanya bergerak mengeluarkan bahasa alien planet namek yang susah dimengerti. Sakura memang orang paling KEPO yang pernah kukenal. Sekali dia mengetahui satu fakta, sampai habis ia akan mengupas luar-dalam fakta itu. Walaupun begitu, dia satu-satunya tempat curhat yang kumiliki. Demi kerang ajaib.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" Sakura mengikuti perintahku dengan menelan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Selanjutnya ia kembali bertanya, "jadi itu benar?" Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengenalimu, ya?" aku menggeleng. "Apa mungkin dia berbohong?" Aku menggeleng lagi. "Kupikir, kemungkinan dia memang tidak mengenalmu jika melihat raut wajahnya." aku mengangguk.

Satu tusuk _dango_ kuhabiskan sekali gigit, rasanya hambar tak semanis sebelumnya. Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan. Apa aku memang layak dikasihani seperti itu? Aku semakin malas bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepala, kusembunyikan wajahku yang pastinya lusut ini karena berlama-lama menangis di toilet.

"Oh jadi seperti itu ..." Sakura berujar dengan semangat. Dia berjingkrak sampai mengagetkanku. Bukan aku saja, mungkin seluruh penghuni kantin ini juga terkejut mendengar suara gadus pink itu. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Oh~ aku tak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisimu, Hinata." sepertinya gadis itu mulai ngelantur. Dia berpindah posisi duduk di sampingku dan merangkulku sembari menunjukan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya-ya-ya ..."

"Cinta dan persahabatan. bagaimana dirimu yang menunggunya kembali, tapi ... tapi dia datang dengan ingatan baru tanpa mengenali dirimu. Ini seperti sebuah roman picisan." sifat absurb Sakura kambuh lagi.

"Ini seperti kisah yang pernah kubaca."

"Apa judulnya?"

"Entahlah, aku lupa."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, sangat panjang. Mungkinkah ini bisa dibilang hiburan atas kegalauan hati yang sedang melandaku? Entahlah, perkataan Sakura hanya membuatku bingung. Bagaimana jika benar kisahku seperti roman picisan yang mempunyai alur yang rumit, atau ceritanya malahan akan lebih panjang sepanjang episode sinetron negri uttara(n) yang tidak bakal habis selama 4 tahun? Roman picisan ... Heh ... _Wait_!?

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Roman picisan?" kusingkirkan tangan Sakura yang melingkar di leherku. Dia bergerak kebelakang dengan ekspresi wajah yang bertanya-tanya.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?" ekspresi Sakura membuatku ingin menimpuknya dengan bata

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kisahku ini seperti kisah percintaan?"

"Itu gampang saja, Hinata- _chan_ ~ itu bisa dilihat dari sikapmu." aku terkesiap. Memangnya sikapku bisa mencerminkan kisah cinta romanyis para remaja? Kurasa tidak. Dia semakin menbuatku tidak mengerti, ditambah lagi matanya berkedip-kedip tidak tidak jelas.

"Maksudnya?"

"Hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu tidaklah rumit. Saat kalian dekat, kalian tidak usah bilang bersahabat. Perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman yang sulit dilupakan pastinya akan datang cepat atau lambat, tentunya jika kalian normal."ucapnya panjang-lebar sambil mengangkat telunjung dan matanya mengarah ke awang-awang. Belum sampai segitu, bibirnya masih bergerak lagi, "Maksudku, aku sudah melihat semuanya darimu. Bagaimana kau yang menangis di toilet tadi, bagaimana kau bercerita tentang dia, kau yang selalu mengingatnya, bahkan selalu berharap dan menungguinya kembali. Oh Hinata- _chan_ , akhirnya sahabatku ini jatuh cinta juga."

"Kau berbicara sok bijak saja ... nyatanya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tidak ada kemajuan, tuh."

"Hinata, kau jahat! Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Pakai ' _chan_ ', lhooo ..."

Kami tertawa bersama-sama. Menyenangkan juga punya teman seperti Sakura. Setidaknya dia bisa menghiburku dikala aku bersedih dengan kelakuan absurbnya.

"Ngaku aja deh, Hinata- _CHAN_." Sakura masih menuduhku dengan pendapatnya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena nyatanya Naruto yang dulu sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri. Itu dulu, entah untuk yang sekarang ... memiliki hubungan sebagai teman saja aku masih ragu.

"Kau jaga rahasia ini, ya. Semua yang kukatakan adalah rahasia." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Walau dia mengangguk tersenyum tak jelas kepadaku, tenang saja. Selain dia adalah orang ter-absurb yang pernah kukenal, dia juga salah satu orang yang paling bisa dipercaya. Itulah salah satu keuntungan berteman dengannya. Aku bisa curhat dengan tenang tanpa khawatir bocornya informasi apapun.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan hukumannya? Ayo kita temui Hibiki- _sensei_." ucap Sakura. Aku hampir melupakannya jika saja ia tidak berucap.

"Semoga saja tidak terlalu buruk—"

"Sakura, Hinata- _chan_ , aku ikut duduk bersama kalian, dong." salah seorang teman kami datang ikut duduk bersama, merusak acara delusi kami tentang hukuman Hibiki- _sensei_. Dia cuma tamu yang tidak diundang. Ino Yamanaka, teman absurb Sakura sejak kecil. Dia juga temanku, otomatis saja. Teman dari temanku adalah teman.

"Hei, kalian ingat 'kan tentang hukuma—"

"Jangan ingatkan kami!" untuk kali ini aku dan Sakura jadi sangat kompak. Berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino. Dia marah-marah tak jelas karena kami tinggalkan, tapi Biarlah, hukuman Hibiki- _sensei_ jauh lebih menakutkan.

.

.

.

Melelahkan sekali hari ini. Tubuh dan jiwaku rasanya sudah diambang batas pemakaian. Jika energiku disamakan dengan daya alat elektronik, maka daya yang tersisa adalah 14 persen, kurang-lebih. Ini tak mengada-ngada. Hukuman Hibiki-sensei memang tidak terlalu merepotkan, namun cukup menguras tenaga. Dia hanya menyuruh kami –aku dan Sakura– membersihkan gudang olahraga yang sudah lama tak terpakai, tapi buruknya kita juga harus mengecat dinding yang sudah mengelupas. Sungguh seperti kerja rodi.

Tubuhku sudah cukup lelah untuk hukuman itu, tapi bukan masalah itu saja. Ada masalah lain yang mengusik jiwaku. Tentu saja karena Naruto. Dia benar-benar seperti tidak mengenalku. Sepanjang hari di sekolah dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan teman laki-laki satu kelas kami, bahkan sampai waktu pulang sekolah pun ia hanya berbicara dua patah kata padaku tadi pagi.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Untuk itulah saat ini aku tengah mengekorinya di perjalanan pulang. Sudah sejak tadi, entah dia menyadariku atau tidak, sifat cueknya sudah kelewatan berbanding terbalik dengan yang kukenal dulu.

"Hey!" aku berteriak pada Naruto yang tengah berjalan beberapa meter didepanku. Dia tidak menoleh, bergeming pun tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya terus berjalan seakan tak ada suara apapun di sekitarnya.

Ini menyebalkan.

Aku berlari mengejarnya, tapi tanpa kuduga dia juga ikut berlari seakan menyadari diriku. Larinya cepat, aku tak dapat menandinginya. Laki-laki melawan perempuan, sudah jelas siapa yang menang. Walau begitu, aku masih tetap mengejarnya sampai tiba-tiba dia menepi ke tembok pagar perumahan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Naruto!?" aku mendekatinya dan mencoba menyentuhnya. Dia mengibaskan tangan tak membiarkan aku menyentuh tubuhnya sekalipun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah mencobanya seharian ... Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Hentikanlah!" dia meracau tidak jelas.

Aku tak mengerti. Naruto terus memegangi kepalanya, sesekali menjambak rambut pirangnya dan menunduk seperti tak berani menoleh kearahku. Dia berlari, dengan terus memegangi kepala dia berusaha menjauh dariku sebisa mungkin. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Tubuhku bergetar kaku, hanya bisa meratapi kepergiannya yang menghilang di balik belokan jalan.

Air mataku merembes keluar tanpa perintah.

"NARUTOOO." tanpa persetujuan dari otak, mulutku berteriak memanggil namanya. Namanya yang selalu kuingat seperti apa yang dia inginkan, namanya yang selalu spesial di hatiku, nama itu yang selalu kuinginkan. NARUTO, APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?

Siapa yang bisa memberitahu ku? Tolong beritahu aku ... aku perlu jawaban. Siapapun itu. Bibi Kushina? Paman Minato? Ayah? Ibu? Kami- _sama_? Kenapa dengan Naruto? Tolong beritahu aku ... Kumohon.

"Tolong beritahu aku ..." kakiku terasa lemas dan tubuhku terasa berat untuk berdiri. Aku tertunduk lesu di jalanan umum di bawah panas mentari senja, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini.

Aku hanya menerawang memandangi jejak kaki Naruto. Membisu ditempat, menulikan telinga dari suara sekitar. Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Sebelum indra pendengaranku terenggut kesadaran, aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku.

"Hinata-chan." suaranya terdengar cemas. Kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Orang yang memanggilku itu menggoyangkan tubuhku, itu membuat penglihatanku kembali membaik, sehingga dapat kulihat dengan jelas wanita cantik yang tengah menopang tubuhku yang hampir lemas.

"Bibi Kushina ..."

"Ya, ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?"

Wajah dan suaranya tak pernah berubah, bahkan sifatnya yang baik seperti ini membuatku masih menganggapnya sebagai ibu kedua ku. Bibi Kushina tidak berubah, lalu kenapa dengan putranya?

"Naruto ... Bagaimana bisa?" aku kembali menangis saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Maafkan bibi, Hinata- _chan_. Bibi seharusnya memberitahukanmu pagi tadi." wanita itu berucap sambil menolongku untuk berdiri. Lalu bibi Kushina memelukku erat, mengelus punggungku dengan lembut tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang sekitar yang menganggap adegan ini sebagai drama musikal.

Aku membalas pelukan itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundaknya. Aku merasa harus mengeluarkan rasa sakit di dada ini, membaginya dengan ibu kedua ku.

"Maafkan bibi." wanita itu masih mengusap punggungku, lalu menaikan tangannya meraih rambutku dan mengusapnya juga. Itu membuatku jauh lebih baik. Membuatku bisa lanjut mengadu rasa sakitku padanya.

"Naruto ... bagaimana bisa? Hiks ... Dia tidak mengingatku, bibi." dia belum menjawab apapun. Bibi Kushina masih memelukku dan mencoba menenangkanku terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata," bibi Kushina berucap memberi jeda sampai diriku tenang terlebih dahulu. Aku mencoba tenang, menghentikan isakan dan menunggu lanjutan kata darinya.

"Maafkan dia, sebenarnya dia ..." bibi Kushina memberi jeda lagi. Dia bergerak melepas pelukannya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut. Itu membuatku jauh lebih baik. Aku berhenti terisak, kemudian memperhatikan wajahnya dan menantikan lanjutan dari perkataannya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, suaranya terdengar halus saat menyampaikan fakta yang tak dapat kuterima. Bagaiman bisa? Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi.

.

.

.

"Dia mengalami amnesia."

 **.**

 **To be continued~**

 **.**

 **Author Note : yo~ jumpa lagi. Alhamdulillah bisa up cepet. Berterimakasihlah pada tuhan yang maha esa dan warna merah di kalender nasional. Ya sudah ... Berikut bonus :**

 **Re-review area :**

 **alfa naruhina : yak, ini sudah dilanjut. Dan pairingnya of course naruhina, bisa dilihat di awal ada tulisannya "always naruhina" :v so, semoga bisa pantengin terus cerita ini :v**

 **Vicagalli : ini udah lanjut dan selamat, anda tidak perlu menunggu lama :v**

 **Naruhina 3 : ini udah lanjut... Dan mungkin chapter ini jadi melow :3 masih belum ada romance-nya juga :3**

 **alfa naruhina (lagi :v) : yak, anda salah dan saya memaklumi anda :v**

 **Coconovisch MC : makasih loh udah follow cerita ini, senior :3**

 **Huddexxx69.h6 : :v**

 **MILO AY : udah lanjut nih, mbak/mas.**

 **Milonaru : yak, alasannya sudah diberitahu di chap ini.**

 **Orochimaru-chan : makasih loh udah nunggu :3**

 **Anggredta wulan : yak, selamat tebakan anda jitu, dia amnesia.**

 **ana : ini udah disambung.**

 **Furasawa99 : yak, makasih udah mampir dan review, kakak. Saya dah gak make kata "coeg" lagi. Sebenernya kalo aku pribadi sih ngartiin kata itu sebagai nama panggila kayak "bro" "bray" atau semacamnya. Tapi sebenernya arti kata itu lebih banyak dari yang kutau, jadi selengkapnya cari aja lewat google. (Jangan salahkan ayah anda memarahi anda jika bertanya padanya :v)**

 **Cuka-san : yeeee, ada yg ketipu kalo ini ff multichap :v say bakal semangat dah :v ini kelanjutan ceritanya, semoga suka :)**

 **Yak segitu aja, daripada emot pacman semakin bertebaran tak terkendali :v :v :v :v :v :v :v (tebar pesona pacman)**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya ... Jangan lupa review, lho...**

 **#HENSHIN! abaikan, hanya hastag favorit.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Maafkan dia, sebenarnya dia ..." bibi Kushina memberi jeda lagi. Dia bergerak melepas pelukannya padaku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut._

 _"Dia mengalami amnesia."_

 **THREE**

 **START**

Sore itu aku pulang bersama bibi Kushina. Setelah bertemu dengannya di jalan dan sempat ada sedikit drama disana, bibi Kushina tak membiarkanku untuk pulang sendirian. Dia terus meminta maaf padaku, sekalipun dia tidak salah apa-apa. Ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman antara aku dan Naruto, meski begitu bibi Kushina terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia bilang jika dia memberitahuku pagi harinya, mungkin saja tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

Tapi ya sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi.

Yang penting, aku sudah mengerti alasan sebenarnya Naruto adalah memang tidak mengingatku. Dia tidak menginginkannya, tentu saja dia tidak mengingatku karena amnesia yang menimpa dirinya. Lalu untuk apa aku menagis, mengumpat dia, dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kesalahpahaman ini? Akhirnya aku dan bibi Kushina saling meminta maaf dan berakhir dengan penyesalan masing-masing.

Setelah sampai di rumah, bibi segera menemaniku ke kamar, menenangkanku seperti orang yang terkena demam. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan aku, segala hal yang dilakukannya sampai mengingatkanku pada ibu. Saat itu rumah sepi, Ayah dan Hanabi belum pulang. Bibi Kushina membuatkanku teh dan juga menyiapkan air untukku mandi. Setelah itu, kami duduk dengan santai di kasur milikku dan dia mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Kushina menceritakannya dengan cepat. Semua yang dia tahu, dia ceritakan padaku. Tentang Naruto dan amnesia yang dialaminya, semua yang dikatakannya membuatku mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat di sekolah, namun sama sekali tak dapat kuterima. Bibi Kushina juga tak bisa menerima itu, terlihat dari mimik wajahnya selama dia bercerita.

Singkatnya, Naruto mengalami amnesia tak lama setelah pindah ke luar kota. Dia mengalami kecelakaan, sepertinya begitu jika mendengar cerita bibi Kushina yang menemukan Naruto tengah tak sadarkan diri di jurang yang dalamnya sekitar 4 meter. Naruto yang saat itu masih belum lulus SD segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Naruto mengalami luka serius di kepalannya, itu membuat bibi Kushina dan paman Minato saat itu benar-benar khawatir. Luka di kepala punya resiko tinggi atas keselamatan si korban.

Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato bisa bernafas lega saat dokter mengatakan Naruto selamat, tapi ada madalah besar lain, Naruto mengalami amnesia yang cukup berat. Naruto dipastikan mengalami benturan benda tumpul di kepalanya cukup berat, sehingga mengalami cidera pada beberapa saraf di sekitar otak. Oleh karena itu dia tidak dapat mengingat masa lalu sebelum kejadian itu, lebih tepatnya terhapus secara permanen, walau bukan semua ingatan menghilang begitu saja.

Permanen, artinya hampir tak mungkin bisa kembali. Bibi bilang dia masih mengingat namanya, tidak seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang tokoh utamanya amnesia dan lupa diri ... hanya amnesia, bukan alzheimer yang bisa menghapus seluruh ingatan seseorang. Naruto juga masih ingat siapa ibu dan ayahnya, walau ingatan itu hanya sebatas mengingat figur mereka. Walau begitu, sejak saat itu sifat Naruto berubah secara keseluruhan, tidak seperti Naruto lagi.

Naruto berubah jadi lebih pendiam, suka mengasingkan diri, dan tidak seceria dulu. Dia tidak mengingat masa kecilnya yang indah, ingatannya juga menurun. Terkadang Naruto juga tidak mampu mengingat apa yang tempo hari mereka bicarakan. kecelakaan itu mengubah Naruto menjadi sosok yang berbeda, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok aslinya. Naruto lebih sering menampilkan wajah datarnya, ekspresi tanda tak adanya kebahagiaan sama sekali.

Bibi Kushina berlinang air mata saat menceritakan semuannya. Dia selalu memegang tanganku dengan erat, seperti menyalurkan kesedihannya padaku. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar keseluruhan ceritannya, mendengarkan suara lirih bibi Kushina selama bercerita. Aku bisa merasakan nada penyesalan yang teramat dalam dari suara wanita itu. Dan saat dia selesai bercerita, dia merangkulku lagi. Memelukku dengan erat sambil berucap, "tolong bantu Naruto.".

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya. Dia melepas pelukannya dan kembali bercerita tentang kepindahannya.

Sebenarnya keluarga Namikaze sudah dua bulan merencanakan kepindahan, tapi bibi Kushina terus mencoba untuk membatalkan kepindahan. Sebenarnya kembalinya mereka menjadi tetangga adalah karena permintaan Naruto. Aku sempat terkejut saat bibi bilang Naruto memaksa pindah agar bisa menemuiku.

Semuannya terdengar seperti kebohongan sampai bibi melanjutkan lagi.

Dua bulan yang lalu Naruto menemukan foto diriku bersama dengannya yang diambil sebelum dia pindah ke luar kota. Naruto bertanya pada bibi Kushina, dan bibi Kushina menceritakan semua tentangku dan hubunganku dengan Naruto selama kami masih tinggal bersebelahan sebagai tetangga. Setelah mengetahui asal mula foto itu, Naruto dengan sifat barunya yang manja kekanak-kanakan pada ibunya memaksa bibi Kushina untuk kembali ke sini. Bibi Kushina menyetujuinnya, dengan syarat paman Minato yang tidak bisa ikut karena urusan pekerjaan.

Bibi Kushina memang setuju diawal, namun dia bilang dia merasa ragu setelahnya. Naruto seperti memaksakan kehendak, itu membuat bibi Kushina ragu. Ragu bila Naruto bisa mengingat masa lalunya, ragu jika Naruto tidak mengingatku, ragu akan kebahagiaan Naruto.

Naruto memaksakan kehendaknya, bibi Kushina mengetahui itu. Naruto tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya, juga tak ada alasan untuk dia mengingatku. Menggunakanku sebagai alasan untuk pindah. Kupikir begitu, bibi Kushina pun menyetujuinya. Bibi Kushina terus mencoba membatalkan kepindahan saat menyadari itu, bibi tidak ingin melukaiku seperti sekarang. Itulah penyebab aku tidak pernah mengetahui kabar Naruto setelah kepindahan.

Walaupun bibi terus berusaha mencegah kepindahan, namun akhirnya dia tak bisa menolak kehendak kuat Naruto. Naruto terus merajuk seperti anak keci, bahkan dia juga tetap dan terus menyangkal jika telah melupakanku, walau memang itu kenyataannya. Merajuk dengan dirinya yang baru, kepribadian tertutup seperti itu sangat mengerikan jika keadaan hatinya terasa buruk. Introvert plus kekanak-kanakan, mungkin mereka tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain, tapi bisa saja mereka menyakiti diri sendiri. Seperti halnya dilakaukan Naruto, mengurung diri dengan berbagai ancaman menyakiti dirinya sendiri yang membuat bibi Kushina dan paman Minato panik. Akhirnya bibi menyerah dan menuruti keinginan Naruto, dia juga tidak memberitahuku tentang amnesia Naruto pagi itu karena melihat kebohongan Naruto. Kebohongan bahwa dia mengingatku, padahal sama sekali.

Entah kenapa hatiku seperti teriris saat mengingat itu. Serasa angin pagi hari berhembus lebih kencang menerpa helaian rambutku, mengingatkanku satu lagi kata bibi Kushina yang mampu membuatku tersenyum penuh harap.

Aku memejamkan mata mengingat kata demi kata dari bibir bibi Kushina.

"Tolong bantu Naruto. Dia membutuhkan sosok sepertimu, yang akan selalu menemaninya mencari jati dirinya."

"Walau Naruto tidak mengenalmu lagi, aku yakin dia punya alasan lain kembali kesini. Aku yakin dia akan berusaha mengingatmu lagi."

"Buat Naruto bahagia."

"Dia membutuhkanmu, Hinata- _chan_."

Kata-kata itu seperti terngiang di kepala.

Menarik nafas dalam dengan optimis. Benar, hari ini sudah hari yang berbeda dengan kemarin. Jika kemarin Naruto tidak mengenalku, melirikku, bahkan tak membutuhkanku ... Untuk hari ini akan kubuat semua itu berbeda. Akan kubuat dia yang baru mengenal diriku yang baru juga.

Menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara pagi yang masih segar. Kulirik jam tanganku, tak terasa hampir sepuluh menit aku berdiri di sini.

Berdiri tepat di depan rumah Naruto setelah sarapan lebih awal meninggalkam ayah dan Hanabi. Kulirik sekali lagi pintu rumah itu, masih tertutup rapat. Berlebihan mungkin jika kukatakan setiap tiga puluh detik aku selalu mengeceknya, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri ingin melihat sosok yangbakan keluar dari balik pintu itu.

Kualihkan perhatianku sebentar, melihat gumpalan awan tipis di langit yang cerah pagi hari. Matahari sudah mulai bergerak ke ufuk yang lebih tinggi. Dibarengi kicauan burung yang berangkat mencari makan, aku bersenandung ria mengikuti suara astral di dalam kepala. "Semua-semua-semua~ dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib~" perasaanku terpompa untuk jadi lebih semangat dari yang kemarin.

Mengingat kembali kata bibi Kushina, Naruto membutuhkanku. Mungkin dia membutuhkanku sama halnya diriku yang dulu. Dia yang mengubahku menjadi lebih baik, begitupun aku, sepertinya saatnya aku yang sekarang merubahnya lagi menjadi Naruto yang kukenal.

"La la la, aku sayang sekali ... Dorae—" senandungku berhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang sejak daritadi kutunggu terbuka. Bukan sosok yang kutunggu, tapi aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , selamat pagi." sapa bibi Kushina yang keluar membawa sapu ditangan. Dia tersenyum padaku dan kemudian mendekatiku yang ada di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Pagi juga, bibi." balasku, tak lupa membalas senyumnya. Kubalas dengan senyum terbaikku, tak ingin kalah dengannya. Aku tak ingin dia melihatku sedih seperti kemarin.

"Ayo masuk dulu." bibi Kushina berucap seraya membukakan pagar untukku. "Terimakasih." ucapku membalas perlakuannya. Aku masuk ke dalam seperti permintaanya.

"Kau bisa berangkat bareng dengan Naruto, dia masih harus menyelesaikan sarapannya di dalam. Sesekali sarapanlah bersama kami." aku mengangguk masih dengan senyum. "Atau mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama." aku mengangguk lagi.

Bibi Kushina kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Dengan senyuman yang terlihat 'aneh', dia memegang dan menepuk kedua bahuku. "Sebagai satu keluarga." bibi Kushina berucap dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Eh!?" aku terlambat menyadari sesuatu. Senyuman itu tidak biasa. Senyum yang sejak tadi bertengger di wajahku berubah menjadi tawa kikuk yang tak bisa kumengerti. Namun bibi mengibaskan tangannya saat aku mulai bereaksi aneh. Aku semakin menjadi aneh, ditambah reflek tanganku yang tiba-tiba saja merampas salah satu sapu milik bibi Kushina.

"Ada apa, Hinata- _chan_?" bibi Kushina mungkin bisa meliht reaksi berlebihanku menanggapi kata-katanya yang jelas adalah candaan.

"Tidak apa-apa aku ingin membantu bibi menyapu dulu sebelum berangkat." bibi Kushina menyadari keanehanku, aku mulai malu dengan itu. Segera kumenjauh darinya dan secepat mungkin menyapu dedaunan kering yang tersebar ke seluruh halaman karena ulah pohon besar di antara rumah kami yang menggugurkan daunya karena musim.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku dengan lihai menyapu dedaunan sambil memandang teduh ke arah pohon besar pemilik daun-daun itu. Bernostalgia sebentar. Dulu tempat itu adalah tempat favorit di musim dingin. aku dan Naruto sering bermain di dalam lubang besar yang ada di pohon itu, sambil membuat manusia salju, kita menghabiskan hari bersama sampai lupa waktu. Setelah itu kami sakit karena terlalu lama di luar tidak mengindahkan leraian bibi Kushina.

Ingatan yang indah. Seandainya Naruto mengingatnya, setidaknya kita bisa mengulang sedikit kesenangan di musim dingin yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Seandainya bisa. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Itu terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan.

Aku harus bisa membuat Naruto berubah terlebih dahulu.

"Ibu, aku berangkat." suara itu membuatku menoleh dengan cepat ke arah sumbernya. Naruto terlihat baru saja keluar rumah. Dia keluar bersetel seragam sekolah yang terlihat rapi dengan dasi dan kerah kemeja yang tertutup rapat, _blazzer_ biru gelap senada dengan dasi yang menutup tubuhnya dengan sangat rapi, tak lupa rambutnya jabriknya terangkat kebelakang dengan rapi juga. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Naruto yang kemarin dan sangaaaat berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto kecil yang kukenal dulu.

Mungkin ini efek amnesia. Mengubah Naruto yang selalu berpenampilan urakan di masa lalu menjadi pribadi yang lebih rapi. Aku tak tahu ini efek yang baik atau buruk.

Tanpa sadar aku telah melongo tidak jelas sampai suara bibi Kushina memanggilku. "Hei, Hinata- _chan_. Hinata- _chan_?"

"Tuh, Naruto udah berangkat duluan. Cepat kejar dia." kata bibi Kushina membuatku sadar jika Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Bibi Kushina menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah luar gerbang pagar. Aku mengerti, Naruto sudah keluar. Aku pun berlari tak lupa pamit dulu pada bibi Kushina. "Aku berangkat."

Kuberlari mengejar Naruto yang berangkat duluan. Belum jauh, diapun hanya berjalan, jadinya mudah saja aku mengejarnya dan menyamai langkahnya. Lalu aku menyapanya, "selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi." balas Naruto yang tidak mengindahkan kedatanganku. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearahku.

"Hei ayolah, aku ini teman lamamu." kutarik lengannya untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Setahuku dulu tidak sesulit ini untuk memperoleh perhatiannya.

Naruto menoleh, akhirnya. Wajah datarnya menatapku dalam diam, mata kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya cukup lama. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Yang pasti, untuk sekarang aku memperoleh kesempatan melihatnya lebih dekat. Melihat wajah tampan itu lebih dekat. Dia jauh lebih tampan bila seperti ini.

"Aku ingat sekarang." ucap Naruto yang menyadarkanku. Lagi-lagi aku melamun.

"BENARKAH!?" aku berteriak menanggapinya. Mana mungkin dia ingat.

"Ya, ibu sering bercerita tentangmu. Dan kau, kenapa bisa akrab seperti tadi dengan ibu?" aku tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali berjalan acuh terhadapku. Tanpa sadar aku masih memegang lengannya dan terus berjalan beriringan bersama.

Bersama dalam diam. Suasana senyap untuk sesaat.

"Kita dulu sering berangkat sekolah bersama." aku membuka pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ingin membuka topik baru dan juga menyingkirkan suasana sepi tentunya. Namun sampai beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada respon spesial dari Naruto. Dia terdiam. Kami masih terus berjalan bersama, masih dengan aku yang memegangi lengannya.

Aku memeluk lengan Naruto lebih erat dengan kedua tanganku. Biarlah aku seperti gadis murahan baginya, aku hanya rindu saat seperti ini.

"Seberapa dekat hubungan kita dulu?" aku mendongak ke arah wajah si pemilik lengan yang sedang kupeluk. Perbedaan tinggi kami semakin jauh. Dia memandangku dengan wajah yang masih datar. Aku menundukan kepala tak sanggup menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Sangat dekat." jawabku pelan.

Aku mendongak lagi kearahnya. Dia sudah tak perpaling lagi kearahku. Wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan walau tak ada objek yang menarik di depan sana. Aku benar-benar seperti sesuatu yang tidak penting baginya.

Aku mendongak ke arah lain. Melihat langit pagi yang sangat cerah. Cuaca yang tidak bisa melukiskan suasana hatiku saat ini.

"Kita dulu sudah seperti adik-kakak." ucapku lirih. Tak peduli bahwa dia mendengar atau tidak.

.

.

.

"Oh~, jadi seperti itu." serempak Ino dan Tenten, dua gadis yang sejatinya temanku itu ber-OH ria setelah mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sakura. Sakura dengan meng-copy paste kalimatku yang kugunakan untuk bercerita padanya kemarin, dia gunakan untuk menjelaskan kepada Ino dan Tenten tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto.

Tentu saja mereka heboh saat mendapati aku dan Naruto berjalan bersama saat berangkat tadi pagi. Jadilah mereka menyeretku ke kantin saat Istirahat tiba. Naluri gosip mereka sangat tinggi, terlebih lagi Ino, aku tidak yakin walau Sakura sudah memerintahkan untuk menjaga rahasia ini, mungkin saja mulutnya akan gatal jika tidak menggosipkan hal ini. Mau bagaimana lagi ... ya sudahlah, dia juga temanku.

"Jadi kalian tidak mungkin hanya berteman, kan? Kalian terlihat mesra saat berangkat tadi." ucapan Tenten mengenaiku telak. Hatiku terasa mendung hanya dengan mendengar ucapanya. Aku tahu dia tidak sengaja.

"Hei Tenten, kau lupa kalau Sakura bilang Naruto itu amnesia?" ucap Ino melerai Tenten. Kini Ino melirik kearahku. "Dan juga, pasti kalian terlibat dalam suasana yang rumit sekarang. Hinata-chan, tak apa ... aku akan terus mendukung hubungan kalian."

"Aku juga." ucap Tenten.

"Aku juga selalu mendukungmu, Hinata." Sakura tak mau ketinggalan.

"Pakai 'chan', Sakura!" dan kami semua tertawa saat aku mengucapkan itu.

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan mereka. Walau aku tak mengerti tentang hubungan yang mereka maksud, setidaknya mereka mau mendukungku disituasi seperti apapun.

"Jadi, kalian akan mendukungku seperti apa?" pertanyaanku membuat mereka semua saling bertatap muka. Saling mencari jawaban dari tatapan tidak mengerti yang ditunjukan mereka bertiga. Lalu ketiganya menatapku, aku hanya menghendikan bahu. Mereka mengerti lalu Sakura dan Tenten menatap Ino bersamaan. Disitulah aku dapat melihat ekspresi bodoh Ino.

"Ehem." Ino berdehem ditengah keramaian kantin. "Untuk saat ini, kau lebih baik berusaha terus dekat dengannya saja." itu ditunjukkan untukku?

Saat aku menunjuk diriku sendiri bertanya, semua mengangguk.

"Jadi aku harus mendekati Naruto dulu?" aku bertanya memastikan. "Kalau bisa terus menempel seperti tadi pagi." jawab Ino sambil cekikikan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Tenten. "Teruslah berusaha dekat dengannya, setelah berhasil kau boleh minta saranku lagi. Panggil aku _sensei_." lanjut Ino dengan senyum GaJe-nya.

"Semangat, ne." ketiga temanku itu serempak mengatakan kata yang sama. Aku mengangguk menanggapinya, walau aku tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya.

Aku mengerti. Jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura dan Tenten, pengalaman asmara Ino memang jauh diatas mereka, apalagi denganku. Dengan parasnya yang cantik –tetap saja aku tidak kalah– dia sudah sangat berkencan dengan banyak cowo satu sekolah ini. Dia juga sudah berpengalaman untuk hal pacaran. Putus-nyambung sudah beberapa kali dia menceritakannya pada kami, sampai yang paling terakhir dia bercerita jafian dengan cowo bernama Sai dari kelas sebelah.

Lalu apakah hal tersebut yang menjadi acuan Sakura dan Tenten menjadikan Ino sebagai " _sensei_ -ku".

Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka, atau mungkin aku tidak mengerti alur pikiranku sendiri? Aku menyukai Naruto. Apakah benar? Masa' mereka lebih mengetahui perasaanku daripada diriku sendiri?

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua teman sekelas kami sudah pergi meninggalkan dan tinggal menyisakan aku dan Sakura yang masih di dalam mencari buku pelajaran Sakura yang hilang.

"Mungkin saja terbawa oleh yang lain." Sakura berasumsi setelah cukup lama kita mencari.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja." usulku dengan semangat sambil mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuk. Ide yang menarik. Karena buku Sakura itulah aku gagal pulang bersama dengan Naruto. Dia sudah keluar kelas bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Baiklah ..." Sakura mengangguk lesu menyetujuinya. Kamipun keluar bersama-sama. Karena arah jalan pulang yang berbeda, kami berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Akhirnya aku sendiri di perjalanan pulang.

Belum kubahas sebelumnya. Jarak sekolah dengan rumahku tidaklah jauh. Untuk sampai, paling lama membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Dan sepuluh menit itu hanya berlaku bagi orang yang tak punya semangat hidup, berjalan dengan gontai seperti zombie. Intinya aku tak sampai butuh sepuluh menit untuk berangkat atau pulang.

Jarak itulah yang kumanfaatkan untuk sekedar berolahraga di pagi hari dan juga mengusir penat di sore hari seperti sekarang. Aku bisa berjalan kaki menikmati suasana sore yang tentram karena tidak melewati jalanan utama, menyapa beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat, itu menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi aku bisa melihat aliran sungai pinggir jalan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, setidaknya bisa mengurangi stres seharian belajar.

Aku melangkahkan kaki mengawali kepulangan ke rumah. Baru beberapa kali melangkah, aku dibuat berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang oleh panggilan seseorang yang tengah berdiri membelakangi arah matahari sore. Mataku dibuat menyipit hanya untuk melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Naruto?" ucapku tak percaya. Untuk apa dia masih disini?

Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Dengan cepat dia memegang telapak tanganku dan menggandengku, tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang menyeretku mengikuti langkahnya. Ada apa dengannya? Aku tak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Walau dia mengatakannya tanpa menoleh kearahku, hanya begini saja aku sudah dibuat senang luar biasa. Hatiku berdebar merasakan tangannya yang hangat. Walau ini lebih ke pemaksaan, tapi rasannya lebih menyenangkan dari pada aku memeluk lengannya tadi pagi.

Aku jatuh cinta?

Naruto terus menyeretku tanpa memberi jeda. Aku berusaha menyamai langkahnya. Saat kami berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang bergandengan seperti ini, kurasakan debaran yang berbeda didadaku.

"Hei Naruto, tidak perlu terburu-buru 'kan." Naruto menuruti perkataanku. Langkahnya melambat dan kami bisa berjalan beriringan dengan nyaman. Masih bergandengan tangan, kami berjalan mengikuti arus sungai di seberang sana. Aku mengamati wajahnya yang berbias cahaya matahari senja. Wajah itu lebih dewasa, aku mengakuinnya.

Apa dia masih seperti kakak yang dulu? Jika iya, mana mungkin aku bisa bertahan dengan kakak yang tampan seperti dia.

"Hei, Hinata." Naruto memanggilku dan menatap wajahku. Aku tergelak saat dengan cepat pandangan kami bertemu. Wajahku bersemu merah.

"A-ada apa?" oh sial, ucapanku sampai aku terbata.

"Aku ingin bersamamu terus seperti ini." perkataan Naruto membuatku terkejut. Ini seperti mimpi yang datang lagi setelah kemarin terasa menghilang. "Kita sangat dekat, bukan?" aku mengangguk membenarkan tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Seberapa dekat hubungan kita?" pertanyaan yang sama seperti pagi tadi terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Aku terdiam sesaat. Bisakah aku menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama dengan pagi tadi. Mungkinkah dia masih bisa kusebut kakak?

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Adik-kakak?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak yakin. Aku tak tahu kenapa tubuhku terasa tersambar aliran listrik kuat hingga membuat tubuhku kaku sejenak. "Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir saat tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maafkan aku karena kemarin tidak mengingatmu. Aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu lagi. Kita bisa lebih dekat ..." kata Naruto meyakinkanku. Kata-katanya sukses membuat hatiku berdesir nyaman. Lalu kami kembali berjalan beriringan.

Aku melirik kearah Naruto. Dia terlihat tengah memandang langit sore yang berwarna jingga. Dia tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang belum pernah kulihat seharian ini. "Sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan seorang kakak. Tapi apa bolehbuat aku ini anak pertama." Naruto berkata seraya masih memandang langit dengan senyuman terukir di wajah.

Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

Naruto mengayunkan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Tanganku mengikuti pergerakannya. Setelah itu dia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku. Dia memandangku dengan senyum yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat tak beraturan.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu kakak?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuatku syok dan kaku ditempat.

Eh!? Pertanyaan gila macam apa itu?

.

 **To be continued~**

 **.**

 **Re-review area**

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Orochimaru-chan : alurnya lelet ya? :3**

 **ErrorCodec : wah, anda teliti sekali ... Thanks**

 **Wid-wid : semoga penasaran terus kedepannya :3**

 **Anggredta Wulan : semoga Hinata lihat review kamu dan jadi tambah semangat ...**

 **Hyuzu Avery : dilarang nyanyi disini :v**

 **Arisa risarisarisa : memang alasan yang klasik ... Kerang ajaib said; ini mbak, udah diupdate :v BTW, namanya belibet amat :v**

 **alfa naruhina : thanks lah kalo menunggu terus ... Jangan lupa slalu tinggalkan jejak juga :3**

 **Vla Ary : gw memang kamen rider, oi. Tapi gak pengen gitu juga kali :v slam kenal ... Thanks udah support kamen rider ini :v**

 **uzna-chan : mengharukan ya? :3**

 **Ryoko : gw gak marah kok, bang guest. Makasih loh malah udah memperhatiin tulisan gw ini (walau gak sekalian ngasih saran)**

 **But, any problem with meme? Semua yim-yam gak seburuk itu juga kali, walau gw akuin kualitas anak yim-yam indo itu banyak yg bocah. TAPI TIDAK SEMUA. Lagipula jadi anak meme cuma buat hiburan di dumay aja kok bang.**

 **Peace ^^**

 **Harumi Tsubaki : pendek atau panjang, kita pantengin aja ... alhamdulillah bisa cepet. Semoga penasaran tingkat dewa-dewinya jadi semakin bertambah :v**

 **Vicagalli : sepertinya anda tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk chapter ini, tapi tidak untuk yang selanjutnya.**

 **Yak, itulah jawaban dari review kalian.**

 **Author note : untuk chapter depan dipastikan tidak akan update cepat lagi dikarenakan author akan menempuh UAS/UKK seminggu lagi. Jadi waktu luang untuk mengetik ingin author gunain buat belajar. Thanks**

 **Terima kasiha :v**

 **Salam, see ya ...**

 **#HENSHIN**


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto mengayunkan tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Tanganku mengikuti pergerakannya. Setelah itu dia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku. Dia memandangku dengan senyum yang membuat jantungku berdetak cepat tak beraturan._

 _"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu kakak?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuatku syok dan kaku ditempat._

 _Eh!? Pertanyaan gila macam apa itu?_

 **FOUR**

 **START**

"TIDAK, sampai kapanpun tidak akan… bahkan untuk alasan apapun!"

Setelah mendengar itu, Naruto melepaskan tautan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apapun. Wajahnya tampak kecewa–dia hanya menunduk lesu seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut. Dia tampak menyedihkan sampai saat tadi kita bertemu di Sekolah. Walau begitu, aku akan menolaknya, TIDAK BOLEH, sampai kapanpun.

Huh, sudah kubilang itu pertanyaan gila… paling gila yang pernah kudengar selama 17 tahun aku hidup. Tanpa berpikir panjangpun aku pasti akan menolaknya–sampai kapanpun, walau dia akan sangat terluka atau apalah. Dia tidak akan bunuh diri kan hanya karena pernyataan gila itu kutolak.

"TIDAK!"

Sekali tidak ya tidak. Tapi kenapa kalimat gila itu terus terngiang di kepalaku? Rasanya kalimat itu baru saja terlontar–ya~ padahal sudah 2 hari lalu saat terakhir kali aku mendengarnya. Kalimat itu menghantuiku, seperti menempel karena kontrak yang tidak bisa diputus secara sepihak.

"TIDAK!"

Kubiarkan buku pelajaran tergeletak begitu saja. Lagipula apa yang kubaca sama sekali tak bisa dicerna otakku yang biasanya encer ini. Mungkin aku hanya bisa berharap pada Sakura untuk PR yang besok dikumpulkan. Aku butuh istirahat–membiarkan tubuh dan pikiranku merasakan kondisi yang dinamakan Tanpa Beban.

Kurebahkan tubuhku secara perlahan di atas kasur. Rasa empuk dan lembut, serta bau khas lavender menyeruak saat kugesekkan punggungku ke permukaan sprei berwarna ungu muda–kesukaanku–segera memanjakanku, tapi aku belum merasa tenang, walau kugulingkan tubuhku dengan berbagai macam posisi tidur–mulai dari telentang sampai tengkurap seperti kura-kura.

"TIDAK!"

Aku berdiri dan kembali duduk di depan meja belajar. Kembali tengkurap ke kasur dan kembali berdiri. Lalu aku berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang dagu layaknya manusia yang sedang berpikir keras–nyatanya aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Hasilnya nihil–karena mungkin aku yang tak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan–gelisah tanpa sebab yang diketahui masih menyerang kepalaku.

Oh sial, aku baru ingat! Tidakkah rasa gelisah tanpa sebab itu jahat? Aku harus mengerjakan PR dari Si Guru _Killer_ mantan pembunuh bayaran(katannya) yang harus dikumpullan besok, paling tidak menyeranglah saat hari libur atau hari tanpa PR yang menyebalkan, dasar rasa gelisah!

Aku mulai gila, sampai-sampai menyalahkan pikiranku sendiri.

Aku menjambak rambutku yang indah-lembut-wangi-sehat-mengembang lagi.

"TIDA—"

 **BLAMM**

Ucapanku terputus karena sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar– tidak mengijinkanku menyelesaikan sepenggal kata itu. Pelakunya adalah Ayah dan Hanabi. Secara mengejutkan membuka pintu tanpa salam dan berpakaian aneh (khususnya Ayah) layaknya… layaknya… hmm, layaknya apa ya?… Ya, kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana baju anti hantu dari jaman _Bikibottomlitikum_ yang digunakan oleh sir Krab dari kerajaan Krusty. (Author nulis apa yak?) intinya mereka (khususnya Ayah) datang dengan penampilan, ekspresi, dan pembawaan yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya–wajar saja karena penampilan mereka. Mungkin saja mereka kesambet setan saat perjalanan pulang.

"Hanabi, kau pegangi kakakmu! Kalo perlu ikat dengan tali yang sudah kita siapkan." Ayah memberi perintah pada Hanabi layaknya Sir Krab. Aku berjengit mendengarnya. Bukan hanya Naruto, kegilaan orang-orang sudah menular.

"Eh!? Tunggu, Hanabi!" aku mundur beberapa langkah, "ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" aku bertanya dengan normal, seperti manusia normal. Aku tidak ingin terjangkit kegilaan mereka.

"DIAM KAU, MAKHLUK HALUS! KELUAR DARI TUBUH KAKAKKU SEKARANG!" Hanabi lebih gila dari biasanya, ia membentak dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku. kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Kalau tahu beritahu aku.

" _You kidding me_?"

"ARWAH JAHAT, KELUAR KAU DARI TUBUH PUTRIKU! Lebih baik berjuta-juta kali jika kau merasuki tetangga sebelah." Ayah ikut-ikutan membentak dan menunjuk-nunjukkan sebuah kertas mantra–entah apa isinya. Hanabi menarik pakaian aneh Ayah, "Maksudnya tetangga sebelah itu Kak Naruto, ya?" dan dia bertanya dengan polosnya. Aku hampir terjungkal mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan. Maksudku tetangga sebelah lagi."

"Maksud Ayah, Bibi Kurenai?"

"Bukan. Maksudku yang lain."

"Apa maksudnya belakang rumah? Disana kan ada Kakek Orochimaru. Bagaimana kalau kita alihkan ke keluarga Uchiha saja?"

"Jangan! Walau mereka menyebalkan, mereka juga bagian dari tetangga kita."

"Kita kirim saja hantunya ke penjual koran yang sering maksa buat langganan."

 _What the_? Kegilaan macam apa lagi ini? Mereka berdiskusi hanya untuk rencana yang tidak mungkin, atau mungkin tidak pernah ada. Cocok sekali… mereka cocok sekali untuk merusak _mood_ -ku yang sebenarnya sudah rusak hari ini.

"Sudah-sudah, kaluar kalian!" aku menggiring mereka keluar dari kamarku. Sedikit paksaan dan mereka berhasil berdiri di luar garis pintu kamar. Dan "BLAMM" pintu tertutup menutupi kelakuan absurb keluargaku.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Ayah bertanya dari balik pintu. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memangnya apa yang Ayah pikirkan?

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa sih?" mendapat jawaban dariku, terdengar Hanabi dan Ayah berbisik lega dari balik pintu.

"Kukira kamu kesurupan tadi." kata Ayah. Sudah kuduga.

"Sudahlah. Kalian pergi tidur sana, aku tidak apa-apa 'kok." jika mereka peka untuk mendengarnya, nada suaraku kali ini mengandung permohonan tulus dari dasar hati. Ini serius.

"Okelah… jangan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan lagi!" pesan Ayah dari luar. Aku baru sadar kalau sudah beberapa kali berteriak barusan.

"Maaf, Ayah, Hanabi."

Pantas saja aku dibilang kesurupan. Mungkin karena suara teriakanku yang terdengar mencurigakan bagi Ayah, atau mungkin suaraku mengganggu mereka yang sedang menonton TV di bawah–yah, keduanya sama saja, Ayah pasti takut mendengar aku berteriak. Kumaklumi saja, karena akulah putrinya yang paling cantik, mana bisa dia membiarkan putrinya ini tergores walau hanya satu goresan. Dia akan berteriak, marah, atau mungkin akan membunuh makhluk yang berani membuatku lecet–sekalipun itu adalah seekor kucing. Tapi kesurupan? Alasan tak logis macam apa itu? Kukira Ayah sama sekali tak mempercayai hal berbau magis seperti itu. Kurasa peristiwa malam ini perlu dicatat dalam diary khusus keluarga Hyuga.

Aku berjalan santai ke arah jendela kamar. Berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi jendela lain rumah sebelah. Jendela kamar Naruto. Penerangan di Kamar itu masih menyala, hanya beberapa detik ketika aku memperhatikannya. Lalu seperti menyadari keberadaanku, Kamarnya menjadi gelap.

Menyebalkan! Apa dia marah padaku? Jika iya, kusumpahkan besok dia akan kesurupan hantu seperti yang dibilang Hanabi. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berbah jadi Kamen Rider–um maksudku bisa berubah jadi dirinya yang lain, dirinya yang datang dari masa lalu.

Huh, konyol! Aku ingin bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah."

"Um, baik."

Aku menoleh cepat kearah pintu. Baru saja kudengar sesorang mengetuk pintu dan aku mengijinkannya masuk. Suara lain terdengar. Bukannya aneh sampai aku berdiri kaget dan melesat cepat berdiri di depan pintu, hanya saja… suara dari luar itu bukan Hanabi–karena suaranya terdengar seperti suara laki-laki, yang tentu saja kuyakini bukan suara Ayah. Aku membuka pintu dengan cepat, tak lupa tongkat _baseball_ ada ditangan untuk menghajarnya jikalau maling atau sejenisnya.

"Naruto!?" hampir saja tongkat _baseball_ benar-benar melayang kalau saja rambut kuning mencolok itu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku dan menyelamatkan sang empu.

"A-aanu, hallo… to-tongkat itu?" kata Naruto sambil gemeteran. Mungkin dia takut sampai-sampai jiwa gagap tiba-tiba merasukinya. Saat kumiringkan kepala, aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya dengan jelass dibalik tongkat _baseball_ yang beberapa senti lagi memberinya ciuman dahsyat maha menyakitkan.

"Maaf-maaf, kupikir ada rampok barusan." kuturunkan tongkat yang hampir mengenai Naruto dan membuangnya ke sudut ruang kamar. Aku membungkuk singkat untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat.

Suasana hening sesaat. Naruto hanya diam di garis pintu sambil menunduk. Mungkin dia masih kaget dengan aksiku, atau mungkin dia merasa malu karena pertanyaan gilanya tempo hari. Kalo dipikir-pikir, aku jadi tidak ingin mengingat gilanya pertanyaannya tempo hari. Bagaimanapun kalo memang dia malu, ini semua karenannya.

"Ada apa?" tanpa sadar nada suaraku jadi terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya. seharusnya pertanyaan spontan ini meluncur dari bibirku lebih awal. Naruto terdiam tak menjawabnya. "Hei… ada apa?" lagi, kali ini nadaku merendah, dan itu sukses membuat Naruto bergerak.

Ternyata perlu kesabaran untuk menanggapi Naruto yang sekarang.

"Ano, bagaimana dengan PR kelompok dari Kakashi- _sensei_ kemarin? Seingatku kita satu kelompok." akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suara dan menunjukan sebuah buku yang terdapat beberapa dari Kakashi- _sensei_ didalamnya.

"Bukan seingatmu, kita memang satu kelompok menurut pembagian _Sensei."_ Naruto mengangguk. Aku membuang muka.

Kupersilahkan Naruto duduk. Terserah dia mau duduk dimana. Aku hanya mempersilahkannya dengan asal, jadi dia bisa memilih sendiri dimana dia bisa duduk. Entah itu di karpet, tetap di garis pintu, ranjang, atau dia juga bisa hinggap di jendela, aku tak peduli.

Kufokuskan saja mencari buku yang sama dengan yang dibawa Naruto. Tugas kelompok, konyolnya aku harus satu kelompok dengan Naruto. Bahkan untuk Naruto masa lalu saja aku enggan, apalagi dengan dia yang sekarang berubah entah jadi apa–kurasa juga dia agak gila. Si Tukang Telat pasti merencanakannya dengan epik. Wali kelas itu pasti sudah berniat memposisikanku saat ini dari awal (mengingat tragedi hari pertama Naruto pindah), karena secara apapun dia tidak menyukaiku–yang katanya bawel dan menyusahkan.

Merepotkan! Padahal aku bisa sendiri mengerjakan ini tanpa bantuan orang lain. Memang niat awalnya begitu, namun karena Naruto datang tiba-tiba jadinya begini. Yah, begini-begitu.

"Anu… hari ini libur terakhir sebelum seminggu lagi liburan musim dingin, kan?" ucap Naruto dari belakang. Aku menoleh padanya, dan aku kembali mengalihkan perhatian untuk mencari buku saat dia lagi-lagi menunduk tak membiarkanku melihat wajahnya.

"Ya." jawabku singkat. Setelah itu aku kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan buku yang seharusnya ada satu buku yang kucari terselip diantara tumpukan itu.

"Bi-biar kubantu mencari." Naruto menawarkan jasa gratisnya dan segera menghampiriku. Aku menolak tawaran itu dan mengibaskan tangannya yang hendak terulur menyentuh buku-bukuku.

Entah tangannya menyalurkan rasa tidak mengenakan atau apa, aku merasa mood-ku menjadi terjun jurang hanya untuk melihatnya saja.

"Oh ya, aku lupa bahwa buku milikku sedang singgah di Rumah Sakura. Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Sakura? Te-temanmu yang berambut pink itu?"

"Ya. Ada apa? Kau menyukainya?" Naruto menggeleng cepat. Masa bodoh.

Kuambil jaket tipis ungu dari lemari. Mengenakannya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto. Entah dia mau apa di dalam, jungkir balik pun tak ada masalah buatku. Sudah kubilang masa bodoh.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sesampainya di bawah, ada Hanabi sedang berbaring didepan TV tidak ada kerjaan. Begitulah keadaanya saat hari libur–menonton TV di Rumah sampai bosan, karena baginya hanya hari libur seperti inilah waktunya untuk bersantai tanpa memikirkan apapun. Untuk hari biasa, dia sangat rajin untuk belajar.

"Hanabi, kakak mau keluar sebentar." Hanabi menoleh dan segera bangkit dengan tersenyum, dia juga menghampiriku.

"Kemana? Boleh ikut?" Hanabi bertanya dengan wajah memelas yang luc, tapi aku tak akan terpedaya. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia tampak kecewa. Sepertinya titik bosannya sudah terlampaui.

"Huh, dasar!" Hanabi merajuk kesal. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan nakal, tidak, sepertinya menatap seseorang di belakangku. "Ohhh, jadi mau kencan dengan Kak Naruto, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Aku menoleh cepat. Dibelakangku telah berdiri Naruto yang sedang mengibaskan tangan didepan dada. Dengan wajah kikuk dan bodohnya dia membalas tatapan mataku.

Iris kami saling bertemu. Untuk sesaat aku hampir tenggelam dalam pesona biru langit warna indah itu. Hanya sesaaat, tak sampai bertahan lama saat aku memandang lagi tangannya yang terkibas pelan.

Kuberikan tatapan membunuh pertamaku untuknya.

"Mau apa kau? Aku tidak bilang akan mengajakmu, kan?" nada tinggi terdengar lagi tanpa sadar.

"Ano, itu…" tak tahukah dia bahwa gaya bicaranya yang satu itu menyebalkan? Sungguh, aku tak bisa lama-lama dengannya yang serba 'anu', 'itu', membuatku sebal saja. Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat yang kuyakini tak penting itu, aku meninggalkannya. Bersama Hanabi, mereka hanya bertukar pandang.

"Tu-tunggu."

Aku tahu dia masih mengikutiku–mengikutiku keluar Rumah sampai dengan aku yang sudah siap dengan sepeda yang jarang kupakai. Menyebalkan. Kuakui, mungkin karena pertanyaan gilanya tempo harilah yang membuatku merasa ingin menjauh darinya.

Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas, otakku sudah memerintahkan kakiku untuk segera bergegas dengan pedal dan menjauh darinya sejauh-jauhnya.

1

2

Dan… _hell yeah_! Tak habis pikir kalau Si Kuning itu menahan bagian belakang sepeda agar tak bisa bergerak. Aku mulai gusar. Ini sungguh menyebalkan sampai-sampai aku mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan keduaku padanya.

"Ada apa lagi?" aku membentaknya. Sebagai efeknya, Naruto lagi dan lagi menunduk menyedihkan.

"Anuu… itu… aku…" aku menepuk jidat.

"Yaa~?" rasanya kesabaranku telah sangat tertekan hanya untuk menanyakan ini.

"A-aku… ingin… ikut." jawab Naruto pelan, sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar olehku. Huh, ini aneh.

"Hei, Naruto." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku penuh tanya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau untuk bermain-main sebagai kakakmu. Sampai kapanpun! Mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng. "Bu-bukan itu," dia memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku hanya mau ikut saja."

Aku menghela nafas mencari stok kesabaran dari energi alam. "Kenapa? Kau sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin. Kemarin kau terlihat cuek dan enggan dekat denganku."

"Maaf." Naruto membungkuk lama untuk memohon maaf padaku. Aku tahu ini konyol, lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu alasanya, bukan permintaan maaf seperti ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah~, kalau begitu kau yang naik sepeda ini, aku membonceng saja dibelakang." aku menyerah. Biarlah dia ikut, biarlah semaunya, apapun yang dia inginkan untuk ikut. Aku hanya bisa mengatur nafas untuk menstabilkan emosiku agar tidak membentaknya lagi.

"Anoo, itu…" sungguh menyebalkan! Demi ikan pari rebus, aku tak tahan lagi.

"BICARA YANG LANCAR!" ini kesalahanya sendiri sampai aku tak tahan untuk berteriak.

"Baik." Naruto menunduk lagi. "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak bisa naik sepeda."

"Benarkah!?" Naruto mengangguk.

Sedikit mengejutkan mengetahui fakta itu. Memang sedikit mengejutkan, tapi tak habis pikir jika melihat ke masa lalu. Dia yang dulu adalah Si Kecil yang ingin kulempari batu setiap mengejekku yang tidak bisa naik sepeda. Aku juga masih ingat wajah sombongnya saat pamer sepeda di Halaman kami. Dengan sok-nya dia berputar-putar di Halaman Rumahku sambil terus melempar ejekan padaku yang saat itu tak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Huh, kalo diingat, dia dulu punya mulut lebar yang tidak bisa berhenti bicara, bukan yang sulit dan tergagap saat melontarkan kata.

Waktu dan amnesianya telah merenggut sebagian yang dia punya.

Kupukul dada bidangnya pelan sambil mengusap gusar pipiku. Rasanya mataku benar-benar panas, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. "Dasar Bodoh! Naik sepeda saja… tidak bisa." aku tak tahu juga kenapa suaraku kali ini bergetar tidak semestinya.

Satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak ada."

Aku menggeleng cepat dan kuusap segera pandangan mataku yang buram. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sampai pandanganku benar-benar jernih kembali. Aku tahu aku mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana. Sudah semestinya aku sadar bahwa masa lalu Naruto tidak bisa terhubung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Sudah saatnya berhenti menangis dan melihat dirinya yang baru.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dia membalasnya dengan senyum malu-malu yang manis.

"Kau… jadi sedikit pemalu ya?" Naruto makin terlihat malu-malu saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Maaf." aku menggeleng dengan masih tersenyum padanya.

Itulah dia yang sekarang. Sifat aktif dan nakal sepertinya telah digantikan dengan sifat pemalunya yang sesekali muncul. Dia yang cerewetpun tidak buruk juga berubah jadi lebih pendiam.

Saat aku melihatnya sekali lagi dengan pandangan jernih selepas air mata, aku sadar apa yang harus kulakukan padanya kedepan. Keterkejutan memang wajar, menangispun tidak dilarang, hanya saja aku tak boleh terus terjebak dengan ingatan masa laluku. Aku tak bisa membandingkannya dengan dirinya di masa lalu, aku juga sepatutnya bisa menerima dirinya yang sekarang. Tidak seharusnya juga membiarkan wajah murungnya selama dua hari ini terpelihara karena penolakanku atas permintaan gilanya.

Bibi Kushina benar, Naruto membutuhkanku.

Tapi tidak sebagai kakak juga sih.

"Ayo naik." Naruto naik boncengan belakang mengikuti perintahku. Sekarang kami siap meluncur kemanapun kami siap–walau tidak yakin aku kuat membonceng Naruto.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Bukannya ke Rumah Sakura?" kumaklumi Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku mau jalan-jalan saja, di Rumah saat hari libur ternyata membosankan juga."

"Oh, jadi kau bohong?" aku menoleh ke belakang dan dihadapkan pada tatapan tidak percaya Naruto. Aku nyengir saja karena memang aku berbohong–karena kenyataannya aku ingin jauh darinya saja tadi. Dia harus kembali beradaptasi dari kebiasaan burukku ini. Lagipula kebiasaan ini juga karena ajarannya, jadi, rasakan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling kota? Kau belum sempat melihat kota ini lagi, kan?" Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju.

Yosh! Kurasa menikmati sisa musim gugur dengan bersepeda keliling kota tidak buruk juga. Dan lagi, nampaknya cuaca juga mendukung untuk hari ini. Semoga tak ada lagi pertanyaan gila saat waktu berduaan seperti ini seperti tempo hari. Cukup dengan permintaan kakak-adek yang membuatku terkejut selama dua hari, jangan sampai ada permintaan ibu-anak yang mungkin bisa membuatku pingsan selama seminggu.

Yosh! Kumulai pijakan pedal pertama untuk berkeliling kota. Aku tak pernah sesemangat ini saat bersepeda sebelumnya. Aku juga tidak pernah merasakan perubahan mood yang berbanding terbalik dalam satu hari. Naruto, kau memang orang yang spesial.

Se-spesial apakah dirimu?

 _ **.**_

 **To Be Continued~**

 **.**

 **Re-review area**

 **Ana**

Ok '-'

 **Haruko natsumi**

Ok~ .-.

 **Arisa risarisarisa**

Okelah, thanks… semoga makin sweet :3

 **Anggredta Wulan**

Amiiin for Naruto

 **Detektif Kadal**

#PrayForHinata semoga bisa jadi trending topik :v soal samanya UKK, mungkin sekolah kita berjodoh kali :v

 **Guest**

Thx

 **alfa naruhina**

Ok, saya bakal usahain buat namatin ff ini sebisa mungkin (sok sibuk :v)

 **Hyuuzu Averi**

Alhamdulillah udah selesai UAS, makasih udah mendukung. BTW, sepertinya pernah ngalamin *cie-cieee

 **Helena Yuki**

Oke-oke (bingung mau jawab gimana)

 **Vicagalli**

Semoga suka juga bagian ini. Makasih-makasih buat semangatnya… saya terhura ada yg kasih semangat UAS (eh, reviewer yg atas juga dukung ternyata :v)

 **Cuka-san**

Ok. BTW demi kesehjahteraan bersama, janganlah panggil 'sama', panggil nama aja .-. Boleh panggil Da, Discabil, atau Worm (cacing :v) tanpa embel-embelan 'sama'. Saya ini masih bocah .-.

 **vi2NHL**

Ok… BTW, FYI (for your information) saya bukan thor yg kemana-mana bawa palu, lhoooo. *YouDontSay :v

 **There is bonus for you all**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Kushina keluar rumah untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama, dia harus membuang sampah di tempat sampah depan rumah. Kedua, dia hanya berpikir perlu keluar untuk membuang sampah–yang satu ini sebenarnya bukan alasan. Saat baru saja ia keluar melewati pintu, ia mendengar teriakan seseorang yang diyakininya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal, dan seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis orang yang bernama Hinata.

Ia mencoba mengintip apa yang terjadi. Dengan sedikit usaha menjinjit plus ketangguhan tangan, ia berhasil mendapati kejadian dan dua manusia didalamnya yang menjadi sumber teriakan yang baru saja melewati gendang telinganya. Ada putra sulungnya–Naruto–dan Hinata yang tampak terlibat dalam percakapan yang tidak mengenakan. Naruto terlihat terpojok–insting ibu tidak pernah salah–menyedihkan dihadapkan pada Hinata mode garang.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tidak bisa naik sepeda." Naruto berujar malang didepan Hinata yang tampak murka. Kushina geleng-geleng. Tidak menyangka saja kalau Hinata Si Gadis Manis bisa semenyeramkan dirinya saat marah, ditambah lagi korbannya adalah putranya sendiri. Kushina tersenyum GaJe ditempat.

"Benarkah!?" Naruto mengangguk. Dan setelah itu, dapat dilihatnya wajah Hinata melembut. Gadis itu menunduk beberapa saat, kemudian betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat melihat amethys Hinata menjadi sembab dan jatuhlah air mata pertama begitu saja.

"Dasar Bodoh! Naik sepeda saja… tidak bisa." suara Hinata bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak ada."

Sesungguhnya telinga Kushina gatal mendengar percakapan menyedihkan Naruto. Ingin rasanya punya jurus penukar pikiran dan akan ia gantikan posisi Naruto saat itu. Memeluk Hinata dan menenangkan gadis cantik itu yang tampak rapuh. Mungkinkah ini turunan genetik dari ayahnya yang level ketidakpekaannya kurang dari standart manusia biasa.

"Ayo naik." Hinata menawarkan boncengan pada Naruto. Dengan polosnya Naruto naik begitu saja tanpa mempermasalahkan apapun. Demi kentang goreng krusty, matanya sudah tidak sanggup melihat adegan konyol itu. Hatinya dongkol sendiri dan segera beranjak dari tempat mengintipnya.

Dia mengatur nafas sebentar, membiarkan emosi tanpa sebab yang melanda dirinya untuk segera pergi. Dia mengambil langkah untuk membuang satu kantong sampah ke depan rumah segrera. Saat di luar, saat itulah pasangan sejoli–yang pada sudut pandangnya adalah pasangan sempurna–lewat menyapa dirinya.

"Hai, Bibi. Aku pinjam Naruto sebentar ya?" senyum merekah saat Hinata mengatakan itu. Kushina mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah keduannya–termasuk Naruto yang tidak menoleh sama sekali kearahnya, dia yakin kalau Naruto dalam keadaan malu tingkat tinggi.

"Auw… awas-awas." Hinata berteriak karena olengnya sepeda akibat ketidakseimbangan beban belakan, tubuh mungilnya tampak kewalahan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk manis di boncengan, sesekali juga ikut menahan sepeda agar tak terjatuh.

Kushina cekikikan sendiri melihat adegan yang tak jauh darinya. Ia merasa kasihan pada Hinata yang nampak kepayahan mengayun pedal sepeda, ia juga merasa bersalah padanya mewakili Naruto. Mungkin saja akan tampak lebih cocok jika Naruto yang membonceng Hinata, bukan sebaliknya. Ia rasa akan memberi panduan khusus cara naik sepeda pada Naruto setelah pulang nanti.

"Dasar!" Kushina menyudahi acara mengintip kedua sejoli itu. Kemudian ia masuk kembali dengan perasaan tenang.

Ia tak salah mempercayakan Naruto pada Hinata. Tak salah juga kalau dia berharap perjodohan diantara mereka. Dari dulu ia merasa keduanya memiliki kecocokan.

 **End Of Omake**

(Tak lupa) terima kasihan :v

Salam, see ya

#HENSHIN


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

 **START**

"Kau tuntun saja sepedanya ya?"

"Baik."

Aku baru sadar kalau Naruto jadi orang yang penurut. Dia melakukan dengan baik apa yang kuperintah. Tanpa mengeluh. Walau pada jalan tanjakan yang lumayan, ia mendorong sepedaku sebisa mungkin. Aku yang sudah berada di akhir tanjakan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul sambil masih terfokus dengan sepeda.

"Ada apa? Berat ya?" Naruto menggeleng. Aku hanya memakluminya dengan gelengan kepala saat dia sudah berjalan mendahuluiku. Mungkin dia hanya malu untuk mengakuinya. Sifat pemalunya lebih dari sekedar yang kubayangkan.

Tanpa sadar aku terdiam di tempat, telah tertinggal beberapa langlah dari Naruto. Langkah kakiku berlari mengejarnya yang lebih jauh empat meter didepan.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemana saja. Sudah kubilang kita akan berkeliling kota, kan." Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan, tapi raut wajahnya ada yang beda, ia tampak menahan sesuatu. _Jangan bilang!_

"Ada apa? Bisa cerita?"tanyaku khawatir seraya mendekat dengannya. Ia menunduk sesaat.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan kita?" setahuku tidak, jadi aku menggeleng tidak mengerti, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Dari tadi setiap orang yang lewat selalu memperhatikan kita. Mereka seperti orang jahat, tersenyum sendiri saat memandangi kita" yang benar saja?

Kutoleh ke kanan-kiri dan juga kebelakang. Benar juga, kenapa aku baru sadar ya? Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Yang kulakuakan hanya membalas tatapan muka orang-orang itu.

Jika diperhatikan raut wajah orang yang sedang memperhatikan kita, Naruto benar–mereka tersenyum aneh, walau tidak seperti orang jahat yang Naruto maksud.

Aku mengangkat bahu ke orang-orang tersebut. Mereka hanya tersenyum, ada juga yang menyilangkan tangan mereka. Ada satu orang yang berjalan di dekatku. Tanpa basa-basi, orang itu menepuk bahuku seraya berkata, "kau kuat juga." _jangan bilang orang-orang itu melihat aksiku membonceng Naruto!_

"Ah, itu… tidak juga." reaksiku kelihatan kikuk sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin membonceng Naruto akan se-memalukan ini, tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

Aku berlari menghampiri Naruto yang langkah kakinya lebih cepat dariku. Dia bahkan mempercepat langkah kakinya yang membuatku sulit menyamai jaraknya. Dia takut pada pandangan orang-orang?Cemas? Oj, mungkin saja ia malu. Tentu saja, bahkan aku pun jadi sedikit kikuk melihat pandangan orang-orang, sampai berlaripun tak bisa fokus ke depan. Jadinya…

"Hei, Naruto– aww." belum sempat aku selesai bicara, aku menabrak satu objek yang besar–karena tidak memperhatikan depan dan terlalu kikuk untuk fokus. Kutengok Naruto sedang diam berdiri tak lagi melanjutkan mendorong sepeda. Ia melihatku dan bercicit, "anu, Hinata…" jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah seseorang.

"Iruka- _sensei_."

Iruka-sensei, guru semasa kami SD tengah berdiri–atau menghadang–di depan kami. Ia tersenyum melihat kami dan membalas sapaanku–yang sebenarnya adalah reflek kaget.

"Hinata. Dan kamu… Naruto, kan?"

Iruka-sensei memang ramah, bahkan bisa dibilang paling ramah dari semua guru yang pernah mengajarku mulai dari TK sampai sekarang. Tidak heran jika beliau tanpa segan menyapa kami yang pernah menjadi muridnya. Hal itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah kebiasaan bagiku, karena hampir setiap kali kita bertemu kita selalu menyempatkan salam atau hanya sekedar teguran sapa. Tapi tak habis pikir jika Iruka- _sensei_ masih mengingat Naruto yang hanya beberapa tahun saja tinggal di sini.

Naruto tampak kesulitan menjawab terkaan Iruka- _sensei_. Aku yakin itu tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan–walau memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Naruto jelas berada dalam kebimbangan.

Saat kusentuh bahunya, Naruto menatapku. Kuberikan senyum lembut padanya, _jangan terlalu keras mengingat sesuatu._

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

Iruka-sensei nampak bingung saat kuseret menepi dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Dengan singkat dan langsung merujuk ke inti aku menceritakannya.

"Naruto amnesia, _Sensei_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami duduk berdua di salah satu bangku taman kota. Mendengarkan beberapa kicauan burung yang hinggap di ranting pohon yang sudah tak berdaun. Sesekali aku melirik Natuto. Dia dari tadi hanya tertunduk diam tak bersuara. Awalnya aku ingin membiarkan keadaan sepi agar ia mau bersuara terlebih dahulu–membuka percakapan, tapi siapa yang tahan jika akhirnya dia hanya diam mematung terus seperti ini.

"Naruto/Hinata…"

Suaraku tertunda karena Naruto yang tadi hanya diam akhirnya mau membuka mulut, tapi anehnya kita bersamaan mengucap nama masing-masing.

"Hmm, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Maaf." konyolnya dia sampai harus sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Bukan apa-apa. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bukan hal yang penting. Kau dulu saja."

Melihat wajahnya yang polos membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Wajah polos itu sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan kebongongan. Sudah jelas sekali ia menyiapkan diri cukup lama untuk bertanya, bahkan wajahnya juga terselip tanda kecemasan, pastinya ia ingin bertanya hal yang cukup penting.

"Aku hanya mau bilang suara burung-burung di sini merdu. Kau?" ucapku yang mengarang topik dengan asal.

"Um, ya. Aku juga mau mengatakan itu."

Dalam jiwaku yang tersembunyi, aku menepuk jidat dengan gemas. Apakah dia sadar kalau kelakuannya sekarang membuat orang ingin mengikatnya lalu diumpatkan di sebuah gudang kosong untuk diintrogasi segala informasi tentangnya.

Aku harus menghela nafas. _Bersabarlah untuk sekarang… jika dia mengulanginya sekali lagi, kau bisa menjalankan imajinasi liarmu._

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan?" dalam keadaan gemas sekarang, nada suaraku kali ini sudah terasa lembut, kupikir.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku. Sudah seharusnya dia begitu karena mendengar halusnya penuturanku. Kurasa begitu, sampai dia kembali tertunduk lesu.

 _Ya ampun!_

Kuraih pundak kanannya lalu mengelus pundak itu cukup lama, hingga kemudian dia bersuara, "Aku kepikiran dengan pria tadi." ucapnya pelan masih dengan menunduk.

"Iruka- _sensei_? Kenapa?"

"Itu… apa aku dengan dia punya hubungan yang baik? Sepertinya aku telah mengecewakannya dengan keadaanku yang sekarang."

Mengeliminasi jarak di antara kita, kini aku lebih dekat dengannya dan siap mendengar keluh kesahnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan emas untuk mendengar kata hati si introvert.

"Kalian sangat akrab dulu, tapi tak kusangka Iruka-sensei masih mengingatmu sampai sekarang." jawabku sambil mengingat masa SD dulu.

"Ada berapa banyak lagi orang seperti dia?"

Aku mengeryit tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Orang akan kecewa saat mengetahui keadaanku sekarang. Err… maksudku, amnesia yang tak berujung ini." dia mengangkat wajahnya. Syukurlah, dia tampak tak seburuk sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja masih ada." Naruto memutar cepat wajahnya saat aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Dalam sekejap wajah kami menjadi sangat dekat hingga hampir bersentuhan. Jarak sedekat ini terasa sangat aneh, sampai-sampai tubuhku dibuatnya bergetar kala merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa hidungku. _Aku tidak kuat._

"Siapa dia, Hinata?" tanpa membiarkanku menjauh dari jarak yang ekstrim ini, ia memegang kedua bahuku. Terpaksa aku harus membuang muka jika seperti ini, atau wajahku akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Itu mungkin akan sangat buruk.

 _Eh!?_

Pegangan tangan besar Naruto melemah. Saat kutoleh ke arahnya, dia kembali dalam mode lesu–menunduk lagi dengan malu-malu.

"Maaf membuatmu takut." ucapnya menyesal.

"Tidak, kok. Aku hanya… malu saja." ugh, rasanya pipiku hangat saat tanganku menyentuh keduanya. _Sial!_

"Kenapa malu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabku mengelak sembari mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku tak yakin bagaimana bodohnya diriku terlihat. Mengibaskan tangan di depan dada seperti mengusir lalat, hahaha. Segera dengan cepat aku harus mengalihkan topik.

"Um, soal pertanyaanmu tadi, Naruto. Tantu ada kok orang yang kecewa mengetahui amnesia-mu, bahkan sangat."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja orang yang paling dekat denganmu."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Satu informasi yang kudapat darinya, kau harus memancing Naruto dengan pembicaraan yang menarik untuk bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Dia kali ini mendongak keatas. Seperti memikir dan menimang sesuatu. Oh astaga, dia pasti sedang menerka seseorang yang kumaksud. Apa aku perlu meminjam papan penunjuk arah untukmu, Na-ru-to?

"Yang ter-de-kat?" aku mengangguk cepat. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri, sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri aku tersenyum lebar padanya. Percayalah! Aku bergerak tidak berdasarkan akal sehatku.

"Aku tahu." ucap Naruto. Hatiku bersemi-semi dengan kompak kelopak bunga menari-nari menghiasi. _Im so exited._

"Ibu." ucapnya yang membuatku kecewa.

"Seingatku Ibu memang selalu memasang wajah kecewa dulu, walau aku tidak terlalu mengingat betul wajahnya saat itu." Naruto menunduk, lagi-lagi. "Maafkan aku, Bu."

Sayang sekali, kelopak bunga yang siap mengitari hatiku tertiup oleh badai besar dan hilang entah kemana. Senangnya bisa mengingatkan Naruto terhadap Bibi Kushina, sangat senang sampai perasaanku jadi dongkol sendiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa hanya pria tadi, Ibu, dan Hinata yang mengingatku?" Naruto bergumam pelan. Dia masih menghitungku, eh?

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman selama tinggal di Ame. Apa aku punya teman di sini?" gumamnya masih terdengar lemah. Rasa kesepiannya benar-benar dapat kurasakan lewat penghantar berupa kalimat itu.

Aku mendekat lagi dengannya. Kali ini benar-benar meniadakan jarak di antara kita. Sambil mengusap pundaknya lagi dengan pelan, aku mengucapkan kalimat pelan untuk memberi semangat padanya, "Kau punya aku." aku sedikit bersender padanya.

Dari wajah sampingnya, dapat kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. _Senyum yang hangat, eh._

"Maaf sebelumnya, Hinata."

"Untuk apa?"

"Um, itu… karena tidak mengingatmu. Maaf karena mengecewakanmu juga saat pertama kali aku berkenalan di depan kelas. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu waktu itu." dia mengatakannya dengan masih setia menunduk.

"Apa sekarang kau mengingat bagaimana aku yang dulu?" tanyaku sambil mengintip wajahnya yang terbenam ke bawah.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "maaf… apa yang kutahu tentangmu hanya dari cerita Ibu. A-aku memang bodoh."

Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan mengambil nafas panjang. Huh, lalu berkata, "Sebenarnya akulah yang bodoh." Naruto langsung bereaksi melihatku dengan ekspresi bingung, "bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat mendengarmu kembali, kupikir kesenangan di masa lalu akan terulang kembali–bertemu denganmu dan selalu bersama persis seperti waktu kita masih kecil." dia memperhatikanku lekat-lekat, kusambung saja kalimatku. "Saat kau tidak mengingatku, aku kecewa sekaligus menyesal karena terlalu berharap, bahkan aku sampai menangis juga. Aku terlalu ingin memaksakan keadaan."

"Maaf."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Walau tidak seperti dulu, nyatanya kita masih bisa bersama seperti ini. Aku bodoh karena menganggap manusia tidak akan berubah, sampai tidak menganggapmu yang sekarang. Naruto tetaplah Naruto, kan? Tidak peduli kau kembali dengan perubahan yang tak bisa kukenal, tapi kau tetap Naruto. Aku mungkin bisa bahagia walau denganmu yang sekarang." aku tak tahu apa yang kuucapkan di kalimat terakhirku, hanya terlintas di pikiran dan menjebul keluar begitu saja.

"Kau mungkin akan menyesali ucapanmu itu." ucap Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu… bahkan hampir dua hari aku menjauhimu."

 _Oh ya, aku ingat kembali._

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa." Naruto terlihat ketakutan dengan pelototan mata yang kubuat-buat. Lucu sekali sampi dia benar-benar mundur dengan pelan-pelan. "APA ALASANMU MARAH PADAKU MULAI LUSA SAMPAI KEMARIN, HAH!?" Naruto tergagap ketakutan.

"Tidak… ti-tidak, aku tidak marah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku… malu."

Biarkan aku terkekeh untuk saat ini. Setelah itu, aku memicingkan mata ke arahnya. "Kalau malu, kenapa mengatakan yang aneh-aneh seperti kemarin padaku? Hmm…?"

Naruto menunduk dalam–cukup untuk membuatku tertawa puas.

"Maaf lagi. I-ibu juga memarahiku saat aku bercerita hari itu. Um, karena itulah dia yang memaksaku berkunjung ke rumahmu dengan alasan mengerjakan PR."

Ohh, bagaimana bisa Bibi Kushina… apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Sepertinya Bibi juga punya pemikiran yang sama denganku atas permintaan aneh Naruto. Gila. Sudah pasti Bibi juga sependapat–buktinya sampai memarahi Naruto. Aku kok merasa punya kesamaan dengannya ya? Haha, aku mengangguk pasti.

"Um, sebenarnya maksudku mengatakannya waktu itu karena ingin punya sesorang yang dekat saja. Um, itu… semacam sahabat, atau mungkin saudara. Jadi… maaf." ha!? Apa yang dia katakan itu seperti alasan anak kecil.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu… aku ingin punya seorang kakak seperti teman, tidak, bisa dibilang dia hanya tetanggaku selama di Ame. Mereka saudara yang sangat dekat, sangat akrab dan harmonis setiap aku melihatnya, mereka seperti saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Aku ingin seperti mereka, tapi aku tidak punya seorang saudara." imbuhnya panjang lebar.

"Karena kau seperti kakak perempuan tetanggaku itu, kupikir tidak ada masalah jika aku ingin mempunyai hubungan seperti mereka. Tapi malah aku mendapat jitakan dari Ibu saat…AWW!" jitakan yang kurasa cukup menyakitkan mendarat di kepala kuningnya. Sudah seharusnya mulut yang biasanya diam itu tidak usah ngomong terlalu panjang.

"Sakit…"

"Apa seperti itu jitakan Bibi Kushina?" Naruto menoleh ke arahku. Saat hendak marah, dia kembali bungkam dan menunduk karena kuhadiahi tatapan membunuh ketigaku untuknya hari ini.

"Jadi kau mau bilang alasanmu kembali ke kota ini hanya untuk main kakak-adik denganku? Begitu, heh!?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan takut-takut. "Tidak untuk sekarang."

Kutarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Mungkin aku butuh terapi yoga setelah hari ini. Sungguh alasannya membuat hatiku tertohok dan sakit. Tapi memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Memang permainan adik-kakak seperti yang dia maksudlah yang kuinginkan, dulu. Lalu untuk sekarang…

Kuraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan besar itu. Dia memang lebih peka terhadap ransangan sentuh. Seperti sejak tadi aku yang sering menepuk pundaknya, sentuhan ini ampuh untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Menjadikan seseorang sebagai kakakmu tanpa ijin itu tidak baik, terlebih kau hanya ingin seperti orang lain."

"Maaf." untuk kesekian kalinya dia meminta maaf di hari ini.

"Sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf, heh?" aku tersenyum kepadanya lembut, itu membuat dia tidak secanggung sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu sekarang, seperti apa yang diceritakan Ibu."

"Menjadi dekat tidak harus sebagai kakak, bukan? Kita bisa menjalin hubungan lain…" ucapku yang terdengar penuh harap. Aku sendiri tidak berharap agar suaraku terdengar berharap karena akan terdengar penuh harap, yang artinya akan menunjukan kalau aku sedang berharap agar harapan itu tidak menjadi hanya sekedar harap. (Ngomong apaan, sih?)

 _Ada apa? Tak ada salahnya manusia berharap, kan? Mungkin saja kekuatan harapan yang sering kudengar dari cerita fiksi memang benar adanya._

"Seperti…?" tanya Naruto yang tampak tak mengerti. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya mengatakan itu. Kekuatan harapan masih mitos bagiku.

"Lupakan!" aku berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan mengajak Naruto untuk ikut berdiri. "bagaimana kalau berkeliling lagi? Duduk di taman seperti ini bukan tujuan kita diawal, jadi ayo ikut aku ke tempat yang menarik!" Naruto meraih tanganku dan segera kutarik agar berdiri dan berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kemana?" tanpa kujawab, aku hanya menyeretnya saja mendekati sepeda yang terparkir tak jauh dari kami.

.

.

.

Kami berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah Sekolah tempat kami menimba ilmu dulu, tempat dimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku memaksa mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam. Walau terlihat ragu, Naruto akhirnya hanya pasrah dan masuk menuju Taman Bermain bersamaku.

Suasana di sini sepi. Tentu saja, ini kan hari libur. Semua siswa pastinya sedang menikmati hari libur mereka tanpa harus pergi ke Sekolah, jadinya bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sepinya Sekolah jika tanpa mereka yang merupakan mayoritas penghuni Sekolah. Yang kudapati di sini hanya beberapa sepeda yang terparkir, juga ada satu mobil dan dua kendaraan motor di Tempat Parkir dekat Lapangan Depan. Pastilah ada suatu alasan pemilik kendaraan itu masuk ke Sekolah di hari libur.

Tak mempedulikan dengan kendaraan-kendaraan itu, aku duduk di salah satu ayunan, diikuti oleh Naruto yang kemudian duduk di ayunan kosong sebelahku. Dapat kulihat Naruto yang hanya diam menikmati suasana yang sejuk–atau mungkin dingin–di bawah gugurnya daun pohon yang menaungi kami. Daun pohon itu hampir rata berceceran di seluruh taman bermain. Astaga, dimana tugas kebersihan?

"Hei Hinata, aku merasa deja vu dengan tempat ini." ucap Naruto yang tampak senang dengan menggerakkan ayunan yang dinaikinya dengan perlahan. Ia nampak seperti anak kecil saja.

"Sudah kubilang ini tempat yang menarik, kan…"

Aku ikut mengayunkan permainan ini mengikuti Naruto, kami bermain bersama. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dengan permainan yang satu ini. Sangat lama sampai aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mengayunkan benda yang tampak membosankan ini, tetapi cukup mengasyikan.

"Kau tahu? Kita pertama kali bertemu di sini, loh." ucapku sambil menapakkan kaki ke tanah dan menghentikan laju ayunan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya sambil masih asyik dengan permainannya, bahkan kali ini kekuatan dorongannya menjadi semakin kuat sehingga ayunan bergerak menjadi semakin cepat. Ia nampak bersemangat dan wajahnya terus menyungging senyum.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?" Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya bilang seperti deja vu, kan." ucapnya santai, lepas tanpa beban. Ia melirik ke arahku.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo bermain lagi!" tukasnya tanpa menyadari kelakuannya benar-benar seperti anak SD, sama sekali tak menyadari kelakuan _cildish_ -nya. Untung di sekitar sini sepi bahkan tak ada orang selain kami berdua, pasti akan sangat memalukan jika banyak orang yang melihat ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke belakang Naruto dan menangkap kedua rantai ayunan yang terhubung langsung dengan papan yamg diduduki Naruto. Seketika ayunan itu berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung karena permainan menyenangkannya berhenti dengan tiba-tiba olehku. Tatapan bingungnya kubalas dengan seringaian yang terangkat di bibirku. Seketika ia gelgapan di tempat. _Mati kau!_

"Jangan Hinata, JANGAN!" Naruto berteriak histeris, namun sia-sia… sudah terlambat! Kutarik rantai yang kupegang kuat-kuat. Sampai batas maksimal kekuatanku menarik ke belakang, kudorong tubuh Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga. Harapanku adalah mendengar teriakan histerisnya sekali lagi, syukur-syukur kalau nyungsep ke pasir. Hahaha…

"AAAAA… HENTIKAN, HINATA! HENTIKAN…!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak _manly_.

Masih belum puas dengan jeritannya, kutambah lagi laju kecepatan ayunan itu dengan mendorongnya lagi setiap kali condong ke belakang. Terus kulakukan itu berulang-ulang, sampai pegangan Naruto yang mulai meregang dan lemah. Tak lama kemudia Naruto terlepas dan terhempas ke gundukan pasir yang lumayan tebal di depan, persisi seperti apa yang kuharapkan.

Sekali lagi aku tertawa melihat wajah menyedihkannya yang terbalut butiran pasir sana-sini.

"Hey-hey, kalian… tidak tahukah aksi bodoh kalian bisa merusak fasilitas sekolah?" suara yang cukup lantang dari belakang mengintrupsi tawaku. Suara itu sukses membuat aku dan Naruto menoleh ke sumbernya bersamaan. Di sana–dari arah datangnya suara–dapat kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut jingga jabrik sedang berjalan menghampiri kami dengan tangan yang bersembunyi di kantong jaket hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Yahiko- _senpai_."

"Yo~, Hyuga Hinata, _kohai_ -ku yang manis." dengan berjalan sok keren ia melewatiku dan meninggalkan sidik jarinya di lengan pakaian yang kukenakan. Dengan menyentuh lenganku ia berhasil mendapat perhatian dariku. Saat kutoleh wajah bengisnya, ia mengedipkan mata jahil ke arahku. _Amit-amit!_

Belum sempat si bengis oranye itu duduk manis di ayunan, kuberi hadiah spesial sebagai tanda terima kasih atas kedipannya berusan berupa tonjokan keras ke bagian belakang kepala jabrik itu. Dia tersungkur, tentu saja. Dan posisinya sekarang labih luvu dari Naruto.

"WADOWW…" Yahiko bangkit dengan cepat sembari mendelik ke arahku.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihku atas kedipan manis darimu." mendengar itu, Yahiko manyun di tempat dengan wajah bodohnya.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah berubah. Sosok oranye nakal dengan sejuta kebodohan terus melekat pada dirinya, sepertinya hingga saat ini. Yahiko namanya, kakak kelas yang dari dulu selalu satu sekolah denganku, bahkan hingga sekarang menginjak SMA. Kami tidak terlalu dekat sih, tapi setiap kali bertemu selalu hampir sama keadaanya seperti sekarang. Memang tak pernah berubah, selalu menjahiliku sedari kecil, sedari kami SD.

Menyebalkan, tapi dia juga termasuk orang yang 'berjasa' mempertemukanku dengan Naruto. Masih ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Naruto? Yah, dialah si bocah usil yang menjahiliku, lalu kemudian tersungkur oleh aksi heroik Naruto. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.

"Naruto, lemarilah." aku memanggil Naruto yang masih terduduk di gundukan pasir karena ulahku. Dia tampaknya hanya mengamati interaksiku dengan Yahiko barusan.

"HEH!? Naruto beneran?" Yahiko berbalik badan dan mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pakaian kotornya. Naruto hanya tampak sungkan dengan perilaku 'aneh' Yahiko. Dia pasti malu dengan Yahiko yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Sudahlah, Yahiko. Apa-apaan kau ini? Sudah jelas-jelas kan dia Naruto beneran." aku menengahi mereka, tak bisa membiarkan Naruto harus menunduk sungkan lebih lama. Kutarik jaket Yahiko hingga menjauh dari Naruto, dengan begitu-kita kita semua bisa saling berhapan muka.

"Jadi soal siswa pindahan itu benar ya? Apakah rumor yang lain juga benar?" tanya Yahiko yang diarahkan pada Naruto. Aku menarik jaketnya lagi dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ya. Naruto amnesia." jawabku menanggapi rumor yang dimaksud Yahiko. "Karena itulah kalian harus berkenalan lagi sekarang. Naruto, ini Yahiko. Yahiko, ini Naruto." kutuntun mereka berkenalan dan saling menjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal." ucap Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Dengan cepat Yahiko melepas jabatan dan segera membenamkan tangannya ke saku jaket lagi. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa si nakal dengan tanda lahir kumis mirip kucing ini." ucapnya sambil gesrek tak bisa diam di tempat.

"Kau masih menaruh dendam pada Naruto karena telah dihajar di masa lalu?" tuduhku sambil menyelidik ke arah Yahiko. Mungkin saja benar karena kulihat dia menyembunyikan tatapan tidak suka ke Naruto.

"Mana mungkin." dia tertawa sendiri. Itu membuatku dan Naruto secara serempak memandangnya aneh. "Sungguh pasti sudah ditakdirkan kita bertemu seperti ini, di tempat yang sama pula. Kalian sedang nge- _date_? Apa kau akan menghajarku lagi karena mengganggu Hinata- _chan_ -mu ini, Naruto?" sial! Seenaknya saja dia berceloteh sambil merangkulku tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya terdiam memandangiku dan Yahiko dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Jangan bercanda! Apalagi memukul Yahiko, Naruto yang sekarang melawan perkataanku saja tidak bisa. _Rasakan ini!_

 **Bugh**

Satu sikutan maut mendarat di perut pemuda oranye itu. Itu karena merangkulku dengan seenak jidatnya. Yahiko menggeram kesakitan. Sambil mengelus perutnya ia menatapku tidak terima.

"Tanpa Naruto pun, kau tidak akan bisa macam-macam denganku." aku menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"Hahaha… pahlawanmu tidak berguna sekarang, ya?" balasnya mengejek. Bukan hanya ditunjukkan ke arahku, tatapan sinis itu juga diarahkan kepada Naruto.

Dasar keras kepala!

"Aduhh…" satu pukulan yang lumayan keras menyambutnya untuk kedua-kalinya. Dia hanya bisa mengelus kepala oranye miliknya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan benjol.

"Au ah! Jika di sini terus, bisa-bisa aku masuk rumah sakit karena ulahmu, Hinata! Sebaiknya aku segera menjemput adikku dan pulang." ucap Yahiko dengan senyum kesakitan. Ayolah, dia pandai sekali berakting. Pukulanku tak se-menyakitkan itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan pergi dengan cepat.

"Bye, Hinata…" teriaknya lantang dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku dan Naruto terdiam. Memperhatikan punggung pemuda aneh itu yang kian lama kian menjauh dihiasi sinar menyilaukan mentari senja. Eh, cepatnya waktu berlalu. Tanpa disadari waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Naruto… ayo pulang." ajakku pada Naruto.

"Baik."

Kamipun akhirnya pulang dengan Naruto yang kembali menuntun sepeda. Untuk hari ini cukup menyenangkan, sampai-sampai waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku yakin waktu sore yang datang dengan cepat seperti ini tentunya tidak akan dirasakan oleh manusia yang sedang berpuasa. Bagi yang menjalankan, marhaban ya ramadhan.

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Hanya kelakuan tidak jelas dari senior kita."

"…"

"Maaf tidak bisa melindungimu, Hinata."

"Tak apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : ketemu lagi… updatenya tidak lama, kan? XD maaf, banyak kendala bersliweran setelah UKK. Terlebih lagi kendala yang cukup menyita pikiran setelah menerima hasil UKK.**

 **Re-review area :**

 **ana**

Selamat menangis, selamat tertawa, dan selamat menunggu XP

 **Anggredita Wulan**

Hihihi, Hinata lebih nyeremin di chap ini. Yak, udah saya bilangin ke emak Kushina kok v:

 **Milionaru**

Naruto kan emang udah sadar, gak terbaring di kasur tuh :v

 **Vicagalli**

Aku juga baru sadar kalo Hinata kena sial mulu… poor but sweet, bisa jadi judul baru nih :D

 **Vla Ary**

Wah panjang amat reviewnya -_- pake nyangkut nama Kamen Rider segala -_- Hinata emang begitu penokohannya dariku. Lalu buat ngebalikin ingatan Naruto, kayaknya musti ngumpulin semua member JKT48 dan harus mendaratkan bibir masing2 me pipi Naruto (gilee, menang banyak kalo iya) :v

 **LuluK-chan473**

Iya ini udah dilanjut, mbak.

 **Ame**

Lebih unyu lagi si authornya :v

 **ErrorCodec**

Setelah dipikir-pikir, saran anda memamang ada bagusnya. Tapi nggak yakin humornya, menurutku sih garing2 aja ._. Yak, bisa dibilang begitu.

 **megahinata**

Yap, makasih-makaaih udah nunggu update-an. Masih menunggu, kah? '-')

 **syafira kr**

Emang ketuker (kayaknya) sifatnya ama yg canon, mbak .-.

 **Naruhina 3**

Udah saya usahakan cepet… tapi yah gini, lelet kah? Dan SELAMAT buat anda yang menjadi reviewer ke-48. Itu angka favorit author :v *terimalah sekotak coklat khayalan ini dari hatiku yang terdalam :v

 **Detektif Kadal**

Kali aja berjodoh :v seharusnya anda sebagai detektif patut menyelidiki fenomena perjodohan langka ini :v

 **Thanks buat semua yang udah baca, fav/follow, maupun yang review. Salam hangat untuk kalian semua.**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN (apa gunannya hastag ini, coba?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

 **START**

 _"Ayo pulang, Hinata." Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil. Sedari tadi, ia terus melakukan aksi memalukan itu setelah melihat jam dinding sudah lewat dari jam 11. Setelah itu, entah takut atau apa, Ia tak henti-hentinya terus membujukku untuk segera pulang. Bersamanya tentunya._

 _"Nanti dulu, nanggung nih belum sampai ke savepoint." aku mengabaikan rengekan Naruto yang tak ada hentinya. Aku terus fokus ke layar komputer yang menampangkan game aksi seru abad ini. Kurasa tak perlu kusebut judul gamenya._

 _"Kita kan sudah selesai dengan tugas Kakashi-sensei, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Naruto masih mencoba membujukku, walau tentu Ia tahu akan sia-sia saja. Ia mulai gelisah dan tak tenang dengan duduknya. Bahkan sekarang mulai mengusik tanganku yang berkonsetrasi dengan keyboard untuk memenangkan boss pertama di game yang kumainkan._

 _"Kau pulang sendiri saja. Mubazir kalau ditinggalkan." ucapku mutlak tak akan goyah oleh apapun. Terdapat tanda titik besar di kalimat itu._

 _Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan hanya pasrah dengan keputusanku. Ia melumerkan tubuhnya di atas meja dan hanya ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipi. Kenapa dia? Kutebak pasti Naruto yang sekarang terlalu takut untuk pulang sendiri. Hahaha, aku sudah menduganya._

 _"Sampai kapan kita terus di sini?" tanya Naruto tanpa nada semangat sama sekali._

 _"Sampai waktunya habis." jawabku singkat. "Ayolah, Hinata."Naruto yang sudah menguap bosan protes dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Aku jadi kasian melihatnya._

 _"Kita akan meninggalkan warnet ini segera kalau kau memanggilku 'Hinata-chan'." syaratku. Apakah benar akan kutepati? Tentu saja, setelah savepoint tentunya._

 _Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah berat akibat rasa kantuk. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sekarang belum tengah malam, dan Ia sudah setengah mati menahan kantuknya. Ya ampun._

 _"Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Sudah, kan? Sekarang ayo pulang."_

 _"Ya. Setelah sampai ke savepo—hatciii." aku mem-pause game yang kumainkan. Aku bersin untuk pertama kalinya. Apa mungkin aku akan terserang pilek. Payah sekali, padahal musim dingin baru saja datang, dan aku sudah mengalami gejala pilek… apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura tentang ini? Mengejekku habis-habisan?_

 _"Kau kedinginan, Hinata. Ayo segera pulang saja." ucap Naruto penuh perhatian. Tanpa kusadari Ia sudah melilitkan syal merah miliknya dengan hati-hati, seolah-olah aku adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat ingin Ia lindungi. Aku ke-geeran._

 _Setelah selesai mengalungkan syal miliknya, Naruto tersenyum padaku. Senyumannya sangat manis. "Bibirmu bergetar, kau butuh penghangat di sana." dengan cepat, tanpa kusadari dan tanpa kusangka. Bibir hangat Naruto menyententuh bibirku dengan lembut. Ya, ini hangat, Naruto._

 _Wha!? Apa barusan?_

Aku terdiam mematung, mencerna setiap kejadian barusan yang terasa sangat nyata. Kulihat ke nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Di sana tergeletak syal merah panjang milik Naruto. Syal itu nyata, dan kejadian yang kualami barusan juga nyata. Tapi jika dingat-ingat, ada delusi berlebihan yang menyelip di kejadian itu.

Hanya mimpi. Tepatnya kejadian terakhir saat Naruto tersenyum manis padaku dan seterusnya. Termasuk ciuman itu.

Jarum pendek jam weker yang kupandangi menunjuk ke angka 2. Kalau dihitung, kejadian di warnet tadi baru saja terjadi sekitar 2-3 jam yang lalu. Tidak aneh jika aku masih mengingat setiap menit kejadian itu. Tapi, sampai terbayang dalam mimpi? Ditambah dengan satu paragraf asing yang muncul tanpa diundang? Itu aneh.

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku. _Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan._

Aku kembali mencoba menutup mata dengan pikiran yang kalut. Aku kok jadi beper gini gara-gara mimpi? Oh ayolah, ciuman itu hanyalah mimpi. Bunga tidur. Tidak lebih. Tapi apakah benar hanya bunga tidur? Bisa-bisa itu adalah keinginan terdalamku. Bisa saja. Orang yang mendambakan sesuatu dengan kata 'sangat' terselipkan, BIASANYA akan selalu terbayang sesuatu itu, tak peduli kapan dan dimana ia berada, sekalipun itu di alam mimpi.

Jadi, aku mendambakan ciuman Naruto? Yang jelas bibirku terasa dingin seketika.

 _Beri aku kehangatan, Naruto._

 _What the hell?_

… apa yang barusan kupikirkan?

Tolong! Siapapun, tolong hapus sepenggal kalimat di atas yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

 **Aitakata**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Romance**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju pertama musim dingin turun dipagi-pagi buta. Tak membiarkan orang-orang tidur nyenyak, dan membuat malas untuk beraktivitas karena udara dingin yang datang dengan tiba-tiba. Begitupun denganku, harus terbangun sebelum jam weker berbunyi karena tiba-tiba merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang melewati celah pori-pori selimut tipis yang kupakai. Aku memang gila, tidur di malam yang dingin tanpa selimut tebal membalut tubuh.

"Kakak, CEPAT BANGUN!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur setelah mendengar teriakan Hanabi dari bawah. Teriakannya melengking dan benar-benar berisik, seolah jarakku tidur dengannya melebihi ratusan meter. Ayolah, aku hanya berada satu tingkat lantai di atasnya.

Langkah derap kaki terdengar. Aku yakin langkah kaki itu adalah milk Hanabi. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga tahu hal itu? Tentu saja langkah kakinya yang terdengar lemah, menandakan kaki orang tersebut lebih kecil dari kaki milik laki-laki, yang artinya adalah milik perempuan. Sudah jelas perempuan di rumah ini hanya aku dan Hanabi. Jadi jika aku yang terdiam didalam kamar—tepatnya d iatas kasur, berarti yang di luar kamarku adalah Hanabi. Tidak mungkin kan jika aku yang disini mendengar langkah kakiku yang lain di luar? Pasti udara dingin ini yang menyebabkan aku terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak perlu.

"Ayolah, Kak… bangun."

Hanabi berteriak tak kenal lelah, tanpa henti menyebutku dalam setiap teriakanya. Tak cukup hanya berteriak gila, adikku yang satu—satu-satunya—ini bahkan menggedor pintu kamarku tanpa ampun. Jika saja pintu itu punya nyawa, pasti sudah ditendangnya Hanabi karena merusak ketenangan pagi.

Yah, begitulah Hanabi. Ia pikir aku adalah beruang yang sedang berhibernasi di musim dingin. Sudah jelas aku yang cantik ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan beruang.

Huh, padahal aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar. Kurasa tidurku semalam tidak cukup nyenyak karena kedinginan—ditambah lagi diusik oleh mimpi 'aneh'. Aku masih mengantuk, bahkan setelah mandi dan bersetel seragam lengkap untuk sekolah di hari terakhir sebelum liburan.

Kubuka cepat pintu yang digedor Hanabi dan dengan cepat pula mengarahkan satu sentilan mulus mengenai dahi Hanabi. Ia menatapku heran seperti melihat makhluk astral. _Apa? Kau akan menyebutku kesurupan lagi?_

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mendorongnya menjauhi pintu. Kemudian pintu kututup rapat-rapat agar tak seekor kecoa pun masuk.

"Kau sudah rapi, kenapa tidak segera ke bawah? Kau mau terlambat?" ocehan Hanabi membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Kupandangi lekat-lekat adikku itu. _Siapa yang sebenarnya kakak disini?_

"Kau hanya adikku, tak berkewajiban mengoceh seperti itu." setelah mengatakan itu, aku bergegas turun untuk menyapa Ayah. Hanabi terdengar sewot di belakang.

"Pagi, Ayah."

Seperti biasa, pagi Ayah dihabiskan dengan membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi. Selalu saja tanpa bosan membaca setiap baris berita yang ada di koran. Mata di balik kacamata itu selalu nampak sibuk setiap kali berhadapan dengan lembaran kertas koran, walau begitu Ayah tidak akan lupa membalas sapaanku dengan hangat. Seperti sekarang, Ayah tersenyum simpul dan mempersilahkan tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan senang hati aku duduk di sebelah Ayah. Mengambil roti tawar jatahku dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat, bukan rasa kesukaanku. Walau demikian, aku tetap melahapnya dengan nikmat. Walau memang bukan rasa favoritku, tapi tetap saja enak. Lagipula inilah sarapanku.

"Ehem…" aku menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah roti yang ada di mulut saat mendengar Ayah berdehem. Tidak salah lagi, Ayah mempersilahkanku duduk untuk ditanyai. Ya ampun, aku lupa kebiasaan Ayah itu.

Aku menoleh dan menatap Ayah dengan hati-hati. Kuharap tak ada hal serius yang akan mengacaukan pagi ini. "Ada apa, Ayah?" ucapku selembut mungkin, tak lupa dengan senyum terbaikku.

"Kau tampak aneh sekali." ucap Ayah yang diluar dugaanku.

"Aneh?" aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Aku merasa baik-baik saja 'kok. Kalaupun yang dimaksud Ayah 'aneh', kupikir hanya karena kekurangan tidur.

"Itu pasti gara-gara Kak Naruto." cerocos Hanabi yang sudah ada di meja makan. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Dengan lancang Hanabi menjulurkan lidah mengejekku.

"Benar." tanpa kuduga Ayah membenarkan perkataan Hanabi. Wha!? Aku menatap heran pada Ayah.

"Aku harus segera menghubungi Minato dan mempersiapkan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Bisa gawat kalau tidak cepat-cepat." aku tercengang tak percaya mendengar perkataan Ayah yang satu ini. Tanpa sadar mulutku yang menganga dimasuki selembar roti tawar. Aku hadiahkan pelototan mata tajam ke arah Hanabi. Siapa lagi pelaku kasus roti tawar ini kalau bukan dia. Kukunyah dengan cepat dan segera menelan roti yang ada di mulutku.

"Apa maksud Ayah?" suaraku terdengar seperti rengekan tak berdaya. Jelas, siapa yang berani dengan Ayah? Bahkan seluruh warga sekitar sini sangat menyeganinya, walau kadang Ayah itu suka berbuat aneh—menilik diary khusus Hyuga, yang di dalamnya tertulis _"Hiashi Hyuga percaya hantu, bahkan menyebut putrinya sendiri kerasukan"._

"Yah… maksud Ayah, bisa gawat jika tidak segera menikahkan kalian yang suka keluar malam berdua." Ayah tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tegannya dia pada putrinya yang paling kawaii ini.

"Itu 'kan cuma kemarin malam, Ayah." erangku frustasi. Ayah baru saja mengungkit hal yang ingin kulupakan. Em… maksudku hal itulah asal-muasal mimpi aneh yang kualami tadi malam.

"Satu malam saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kalian menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Ayah tak henti-hentinya membuatku tercengang. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat santai saat mengatakan itu. Dengan sedikit lirikan ganjil, Ayah sukses membuatku berpikir macam-macam.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kontak yang sesungguhnya antara laki-laki dan perempuan bisa saja membuahkan hasil dalam sekali coba. Siapa yang tahu? Hahaha." Ayah tertawa sambil mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat yang sulit dicerna—sebenarnya mudah, tapi _bilang saja sulit! Dengan begitu kau akan nampak polos_.

Ayah hari ini kok _out-of-character_ seperti ini, sih? Bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sendiri mendengar ucapannya sendiri. Hanabi yang belum waktunya mendengar kalimat Ayah yang menjurus ke suatu maksud 'pun akhirnya melenggang pergi dengan wajah memerah, sedikitpun Ayah tidak melirik. Ayah masih tertawa di tempat.

"Memangnya Ayah tidak marah kalau putrinya 'diapa-apakan' sebelum menikah?" pasti pikiranku kacau sampai bertanya seperti ini.

"Marah? Tidak. Ayah hanya akan mencincang pria yang berani macam-macam denganmu, atau Hanabi." seperti yang kuduga. Ayah adalah ayah terbaik di seluruh dunia. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika yang dikatakan benar adanya. Mati, musnah, binasa… sudah pasti. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu Naruto?

"Termasuk Naruto?"

"Kecuali dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Naruto adalah anak dari sohib Ayah. Kau pikir siapa yang memilihkan tanah tepat di samping rumah kita dan menjaganya selagi pemiliknya sibuk di luar kota?" oh, jadi Ayah yang selalu menjaga rumah Naruto selama di luar kota. Pantas saja rumah itu tak berpenghuni sampai Naruto kembali. Bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa rumah itu berhantu. Apakah Ayah yang membuat rumor itu, ya? Mungkin iya.

"Jadi Ayah yang melakukannya? Termasuk rumor adanya hantu?" aku tak tahu untuk apa memastikan. Jika iya, bisa jadi tambahan catatan Diary Khusus Hyuga tentang kebohongan Ayah itu.

Ayah mengangguk. "Eh, sebentar! Kau menanyakan tentang Naruto barusan, kan?" Ayah memberi jeda sejenak sambil melototiku. _Apa yang salah?_ "JADI BENAR, NARUTO MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADAMU?" demi kerang ajaib, teganya Ayah berteriak di dekat kupingku.

"Tidak. Kami hanya mengerjakan tugas bersama di warnet kemarin malam." jelasku secara garis besar. Tak mungkin jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku terlambat pulang gara-gara main game di warnet. Sudah dapat dipastikan wajah murka Ayah jika mengetahuinya.

"Benarkah?" aku mengangguk cepat. Ayah berhenti menatapku sejanak, dan memilih menyeruput kopinya selagi hangat. "sebenarnya Ayah hanya khawatir dengan pergaulanmu, Hinata. Mengingat sebentar lagi kau sudah menginjak dewasa." wajah Ayah yang sedikit tegang kembali kalem seperti sedia kala. Topik pembicaraan pun seperti lebih serius. Semoga saja tidak terlalu serius, atau aku akan terlambat pergi sekolah.

"Ulang tahun ke-18, sebentar lagi kau sudah dewasa. Bersikaplah dewasa terhadap apapun." tangan Ayah menggapai pucuk kepalaku dan mengelusnya lembut, tak lupa senyum simpul menghiasi wajah kalemnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau menangis di pangkuan ibumu." sekarang ayah menerawang jauh ke langit-langit. Aku yakin, bayangan Ibu ada di depan mata Ayah sekarang.

Itu mengingatkanku pada Ibu yang sudah tiada.

"Ayah selalu ingin melihatmu mengenakan gaun milik ibumu di pernikahanmu nanti, sebelum Ayah menyusul ibumu tentunya." Ayah melepas tangannya yang mengusap rambutku. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, seperti melepas pengaman saat naik _roller coaster—_ menakutkan _._

"Ayah jangan bilang begitu. Aku menyayangi Ayah." aku menghamburkan tubuhku di pelukan Ayah. Aku tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya. Belum siap. Ayah lah orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini setelah kepergian Ibu.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku yakin waktu itu masih lama. Aku pun akan hidup lebih lama lagi. Jadi, pilihlah pendampingmu itu dengan baik-baik. Jika benar pria beruntung yang mendapatkanmu itu adalah Naruto, akan Ayah pastikan dulu bagaimana kelayakannya untukmu mulai sekarang. Hahaha…" yang benar saja! Aku yang sedang nemeluknya sampai menitihkan air mata, tapi Ayah dengan entengnya melepas pelukanku dan tertawa hambar.

Aku memeluknya lagi.

"Apa aku bisa bersama Naruto?" tanyaku pelan sambil membenamkan wajahku di dada Ayah.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanyakan saja padanya?" terdengar Ayah mengatakan itu sambil terkekeh. "Kau menyukainya? Sejak kapan?"

Aku beringsut sendiri di pelukan Ayah. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tingkahku kikuk hanya karena memikirkan kata suka. Aku menyukai Naruto? Benarkah? Iya kah? Tentu… mungkin aku suka. Sangat suka. Walaupun tanpa sadar aku menyembunyikannya, pasti suatu saat akan muncul ke permukaan. Perasaanku pada Naruto? Suka… sejak kapan? Sudah lama.

Wajahku memerah padam. Tanpa melihat ke arah cermin pun aku tahu. Karena saat mengangguk, rasanya sangat memalukan—lebih memalukan dari apapun.

"Sepertinya sudah lama aku… menyu-kainya."

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah!"

"Tidak. Aku malu."

"Kalau begitu aku yang mengatakannya pada Naruto, atau… mungkin langsung pada ayahnya saja. Hahaha." Ayah tertawa lagi. Sungguh, suka sekali Ayah menertawakanku yang sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak baik' seperti ini. Ugh, rasa malu ini jadi membuatku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Ayah. Um… soal tadi… jangan Ayah katakan pada Naruto—apalagi ayahnya. Ya? Yayaya?"

Ayah menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Kuatautkan kelingkingku bersamanya. Sebuah janji antara anak dan ayah. Kedengarannya keren, tapi aku tidak yakin mulut Ayah akan diam saja.

"Jangan katakan apapun dan kuhadiahi kecupan." hahaha, kedengaran seperti seorang ibu yang menjanjikan lolipop pada buah hatinya. Lebih baik begitu, daripada pergi tanpa memberi apapun dan tanggal pernikahan sudah siap gegara Paman Minato mengetahuinya. _Hinata, anak macam apa kau ini?_

Sudahlah! Kukecup singkat dahi Ayah dan segera melenggang pergi keluar rumah, daripada terus di sini dan aku akan mati kutu lebih parah lagi. Ayah kembali tertawa setelah mendapat kecupan dariku. Semoga hanya hari ini saja kegilaan seumur hidup Ayah terjadi.

Saat aku keluar dari rumah, tak terlihat lagi keberadaan Hanabi. Sepertinya—memang—terlalu lama aku di dalam. Hanabi pasti langsung berangkat setelah Ayah mengatakan kalimat menjurusnya tadi. Yang kudapati sekarang hanya Naruto. Naruto terlihat duduk sambil bersendekap erat kedinginan.

Eh!? Aku baru sadar keberadaannya. Habisnya dia duduk di dekat pintu menunduk menyembunyikan muka. Pasti sudah cukup lama ia menungguku. Yang benar saja! Menunggu di luar dengan cuaca sedingin ini?

Kukeluarkan syal miliknya yang semula ada di dalam tasku. Memang niatku mengembalikannya disaat seperti ini. Langsung saja kulemparkan benda hangat itu tepat di pucuk kepala kuningnya. Ia kaget, kemudian segera mendongak ke arahku.

"Wajahmu merah. Kau pasti sakit gara-gara tak mendengar keluhku kemarin malam." ucap Naruto spontan saat melihatku. Kupegangi salah satu pipiku—hangat, ini pasti karena pembicaraanku dengan Ayah. _Astaga! Cepatlah pulih, dasar wajah tomat._

"Lebih baik… k-kau yang memakai syal ini." Naruto megulurkan syalnya yang baru saja kukembalikan. Sebelum aku menerimanya dengan tanganku, ia sudah mulai mengenakan syal itu ke leherku.

Hatiku terpacu lebih cepat.

"K-kau saja. Kau akan sa-sakit karena terlalu lama di luar. Da… dasar bodoh!" aku tergagap? oh, pita suaraku seperti tergencet papan penggilasan.

"Suaramu sampai bergetar. Ano… kau tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah saja. Lebih baik menghangatkan diri di rumah." tutur Naruto penuh perhatian. Tapi aku, orang yang diperhatikannya malah mulai tidak fokus dan terbayang. Perhatianku terbagi dengan yang lain… pikiranku terasa terbang menjelajah awan.

 _Menghangatkan diri di rumah…_

 _Menghangatkan…_

… _hangat_

… _Penghangatan_

 _"… kau butuh penghangat…"_

 _"Bibirmu bergetar, kau butuh penghangat di sana." Dengan cepat, bibir hangat Naruto menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut._

Apa yang kupikirkan? Mimpi itu kembali terbayang disaat seperti ini. Saat yang tidak strategis. Saat yang sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Sangat dekat. Serasa semakin mendekat. Lebih dekat. Dan menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat dekat.

Mimpi aneh itu meracuniku. Entah racun apa itu, yang jelas racun itu telah membuat setiap gerakan bibir Naruto menjadi sangat sensual. Begitu menggoda iman. Tanpa sadar aku menhentikan gerakan tangannya yang lincah memakaikan syal ke leherku, lalu mendorong tubuhku sendiri untuk semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

Aku berharap ada batu sungguhan di dekat kakiku agar aku tersandung dan jatuh di pelukan Naruto.

Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat.

 **CUPP**

Dan aku merasakannya di tengah kegelapan yang kubuat. Hanya satu sentuhan, tak lebih. Hanya menyentuhnya sekilas, lalu menegakkan tubuh condongku kembali.

Kecupan sekilas itu menghantarkan sensasi yang luar biasa. Lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan, lebih hangat dari yang kuharapkan. Mau lagi dan lagi. Aku tak mau munafik, aku menginginkannya lagi. Menginginkan sensasi lembut bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku. Lembut dan hangat, rasa itu menjalar lebih jauh sampai terasa di hati.

Naruto nampak kaget. Bola mata khas langit cerah miliknya membulat sempurna. Tanda syok berlangsung beberapa saat. Tubuhnya menegang kaku dan bibirnya bergerak tidak nyaman. Seketika kedua pipi tan-nya mengeluarkan semburat rona merah—sangat manis. Ia tampak tak percaya.

Ciuman pertamaku dengannya.

"Maaf. A-aku tidak sengaja." aku buru-buru membuka mulut sebelum Naruto benar-benar jadi patung karena terlalu lama membiarkan tubuhnya menegang. Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Ia tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan, kemudian menatap langit dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang sesaat lalu bertemu dengan bibirku. Ah, itu membuatmu malu juga.

Emm… suasana terasa canggung, sangat canggung.

Kuraih tengkuk kepala Naruto dan menariknya kedepan. Kubenarkan kerah seragamnya agar terlihat lebih rapi. Aku memperhatikan dirinya, ia memang banyak berubah. Apakah perubahan itu yang membuatku menyukainya? Dia berubah menjadi semakin keren.

"K-kenapa melihatku se-se-seperti itu?" Naruto tergagap parah. Ia bergerak meraih tanganku dan melepaskannya dari bajunya. Oh, tangannya bergetar.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." kutarik saja tanganku yang digenggamnya. Lalu mengibaskan tangan di depan dada.

"Anu… itu… apa… apakah tadi itu ciuman?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melihat wajahku, dan lebih memilih menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Ah, pertanyaan bodoh. Mungkinkah otaknya secetek itu, sampai tidak mengetahui hal sekecil ciuman.

"Kau mengacaukannya." aku mendorong tubuhnya.

"Mengacaukan apa?"

"Jadi tidak seperti di _summary_ 'kan kalau begini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be conti… EITS, masih belum!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan cepat mendahuluiku. Satu belokan dan dia hilang di balik pagar rumahku. Dia malu, pasti. Gaya berjalannya saja seperti orang mabuk yang habis dipalak preman—gak kebayang pusingnya. Tadi itu memang memalukan, mengingat lagi apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kita—tidak ada, karena itulah letak kecanggungan yang sebenarnya.

Aku tak boleh berlama-lama di depan pintu seperti ini, karena terlambat datang ke sekolah jadi konsekuensinya. Aku harus bergegas menyusul Naruto, kakiku harus bergerak cepat agar segera sampai menyusulnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Kakiku lemas, tulang-tulang keras yang menyusunnya seperti berubah menjadi agar-agar—lembek sekali. Aku sampai terseol-seol hanya untuk melewati gerbang besi rumahku—persis seperti yang dialami Naruto.

Rapanya melewati pagar yang jaraknya cuma lima meter saja cukup melelahkan. Aku heran apa yang terjadi dengan kita, dan keherananku itu bertambah saat melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk linglung sambil bersender di pagar rumah. Aku mendekatinya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Kulihat wajahnya masih senantiasa merona manis.

Baru saja ingin menikmati pemandangan manis yang tersaji—wajah merona Naruto, itu cukup manis—, Naruto segera bangkit dan kembali berjalan menuju arah sekolah. Berjalan dengan lancar? Tidak, bahkan lebih buruk sampai menabrak tiang listrik segala. Aku segera menghampirinya setelah melihat itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kutanyakan pertanyaan umum ketika melihat orang jatuh.

"Aku meleleh." jawaban Naruto dihiasi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Ia bangkit dengan cepat. Berjalan melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang tertunda akibat insiden kecil barusan. Ia berlari-lari kecil seperti anak kecil yang habis membeli Tahu Bulat _._ Ia sudah hilang navigasi sekarang ini.

"NARUTO, AW—" belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, kepala Naruto sudah duluan kejedot ranting pohon yang rendah. "…was~" pasti sakit.

Ia kembali bangkit seperti tanpa rasa sakit. Wajahnya masih berseri-seri. "NARUTOO, DI DEPANMU…" lagi… kali ini ia terperosok ke saluran air.

"PAMAN, AWAS!"

"AWAS NAK! OIII, MINGGIR!"

Satu tukang pos tak bersalah harus menabrak tempat sampah yang tak bersalah juga karena menghindari Naruto. "Maaf, Paman…" jadinya aku yang harus membungkuk berkali-kali di depan tukang pos malang itu.

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Bisa-bisa Naruto memakan lebih banyak korban lagi selama perjalanan, apalagi langkah menuju Sekolah baru saja dimulai. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri, tak hanya tukang pos, mungkin bisa saja seluruh pengguna jalan raya akan mengalami kecelakaan gara-gara menghindari Naruto. Kecelakaan besar terjadi dan banyak menelan korban jiwa, setelah diusut jelas, Hinata Hyuga menjadi biang dari kecelakaan besar itu.

 _Siswi cantik meracuni temannya sendiri sampai mengakibatkan kecelakaan besar._

Hahaha, pasti udara dingin yang membuatku terlalu banyak berfikir hal yang tidak perlu—lagi.

Aku berlari cepat mengejar Naruto yang berjalan terseol-seol di depan. Aku mendekatinya dan menyamai langkahnya. Setelah itu, kukunci lengan kokohnya dengan menekan kuat tubuhku ke arahnya. Seperti hari itu, hari pertama kita berangkat ke Sekolah dengan bergandeng tangan. Bedanya dengan hari itu, aku masih belum menerima secara nyata perasaanku ini, juga masih terjebak dengan ingatan tentang masa lalu.

Aku yang sekarang ingin berubah, dan kupikir itu sudah terjadi. Tak ada lagi kata 'kakak-adik' yang tercermin dari masa lalu, tak ada lagi mengharapkan ingatan Naruto pulih—karena nyatanya itu sangat sulit untuk terjadi. Sekarang aku mengaku… aku lebih ingin dicintainya sebagai wanita daripada bermain sebagai adik atau kakak, dengan ingatannya di masa lalu atau sekarang, aku tak peduli.

Dalam hatiku, aku berteriak kencang menyuarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya, menatap matanya saja sekarang terasa sangat memalukam. Bahkan merebut ciumannya saja tanpa ijin, bagaimana aku bisa megatakan perasaanku?

"Anoo… Hinata, itu…" Naruto bersuara menyadarkank aku dari sekelebat pemikiranku sendiri.

"Apa…?" aku ingin bertanya dengan menatap wajahnya, tapi rasanya sulit sampai membuatku hanya menunduk resah. _Kubilang apa? Bahkan memandang warna mata indahnya saja memalukan._

"Jangan menciumku dengan tiba-tiba lagi. Sepertinya aku alergi dengan ciuman."

 _What the heck!?_

 _Apa itu lelucon yang nge-trend akhir-akhir ini!?_

 _Lucu sekali… aku sampai tercengang, Naruto._

Oh, tanganku licin. Jangan salahkan aku, para reader, maaf kalau membuat Naruto sampai terjungkal terperosok ke pinggir sungai yang terdapat turunan yang cukup curam. Sungguh! Tanganku seperti mempunyai telinga dan nyawa sendiri, sehingga bisa mendorong Naruto dengan kuat setelah mendengar lelucon Naruto. Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau leluconnya lucu sekali.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak sengaja lagi." kuteriakkan permintaan maafku pada Naruto yang tak lagi berwajah manis—sekarang lebih terlihat masam—. Ia hanya menatapku heran sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya gatal sungguhan gara-gara menuruni tanah dengan banyak kerikil yang tak tertutup oleh rumput. Opss, sepertinya itu lebih mengarah ke kata sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Re-review area :**

 **Yeye**

Dibuat cemburu? Dengan siapa ya? :1

 **LuluK-chan473**

Matur thankyou. Terimakasih. Arigatou. Sukron. :3

 **vicagalli**

Terima kasih yang banyak karena sudah mau capek-capek ngetik pendapatnya tentang chapter sebelumnya. Review seperti itulah yang membuat author mengetahui letak kesalahannya. Memang sih, bagian percakapannya itu paling sulit buatku di chapt sebelumnya.

 **BrotherHeart**

Suwun yg (yg singkatan dari apa ya?)

 **Detektif Kadal**

Nih, update lagi :) wah, main hastag lagi :v BTW, hastag author ada di paling bawah :v soal typo, beberapa kali dicek,masih sulit ketemu… udah penyakit, mungkin di chap ini juga ada (pasti) soal sekolah, sayang sekali… aku mengecewakanmu kali ini :v

 **Guest**

Siapapun dirimu, kau telah membuatku tertawa ngakak dengan reviewmu :v bahkan sampai ngulang buat baca review sampeyan lho :v well, inilah updatenya.

 **Anggredta Wulan**

Hihihi, harus SNI helmnya kalo mau selamat :)) (kok jadi ketularan gaya tertawanya ya?)

 **Megahinata**

Terhanyut? Sudah seperti hanyut di Air Terjun Niagara belum? :v

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN (masih dengan hastag tak berguna)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

 **START**

"Jadi, apa langkah selanjutnya, Ino?"

"Kau sudah dekat dengannya 'kan? Lagi, panggil aku ' _sensei_ '!Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk saja menanggapi keinginan konyol Ino, lalu kembali

bertanya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan 'tidak enak' yang diberikan oleh Sakura dan Tenten.

"Oh~ jadi Hinata-chan…" Sakura mengerling masih dengan tatapan tidak enaknya padaku, diikuti oleh Tenten yang terkesan hanya ikut-ikutan.

Tidak kuhiraukan kedua temanku itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya pada Ino sekarang ini. Seharusnya tidak kuajak mereka ke kantin bersama. Ya, ini keputusan yang salah, seharusnya aku berdua saja dengan Ino.

"Hei, Ino…" rengekku mencoba menyadarkan Ino yang tampak berfikir keras layaknya orang bijak—memejamkan mata dan meletakkan jarinya di dagu—, namun gagal.

Ino membuka mata perlahan, menatapku serius dan memajukan tusuk dango yang sudah habis dilahapnya. "Kau katakan saja padanya," katanya enteng, lalu kembali mengambil tusuk dango baru. "Beres, kan?" kali ini ia berkata dengan mulut penuh bulatan kue manis kesukaannya.

Tanpa kesepakatan dan aba-aba, aku, Tenten, dan Sakura serempak menheluarkan suara. "Apa?" dari nada satu kata itu sudah jelas kami bertiga ragu dengan kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ino. _Semudah itukah?_

"Ya memang begitu. Kau mau menunggu apa memangnya? Kalian 'kan sudah dekat, kulihat tadi juga berangkat bersama dengan mesra. Lalu mau menunggu apa lagi? Menunggu Naruto yang pendiam itu menyatakannya duluan? Oh Hinata, kau pasti akan menunggu sampai Dinosaurus bangkit lagi." ceramah Ino panjang lebar. Dan jika semua perkataan Ino dicermati dengan seksama, hampir seratus persen mengarah ke kebenaran, termasuk kata 'mesra' yang terselip disana. _Benarkah?_

"Tapi tak semudah itu, _Baka_ Ino!" protes Sakura mewakiliku.

"Lah, kok jadi kau yang protes?" protes balik Ino tidak terima.

"Aku hanya mewakili Hinata- _chan_. Lihat! Kau tidak lihat wajah bingungnya?"

"Kau tidak berhak mewakilinya. Kau pikir Hinata anakmu?"

Kubiarkan Sakura dan Ino yang saling berdebat dengan topik yang semakin lama semakin tak jelas. Aku hanya memikirkan saran Ino saat ini. Apa mungkin bisa? Mungkin saran Ino itu bisa ia praktekkan sendiri, namun kurasa tidak untukku. Sudah kubilang ini memalukan.

"Bagaimana, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Tenten yang berada di sampingku. Kujawab saja dengan mengangkat kedua bahuku. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus apa.

"Hei Hinata- _chan_ , lihat di sana!" kata Ino yang dengan cepat merangkulku. Aku dibuat kaget dengan aksinya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tak hanya merangkulku, kali ini ia memutar tubuhku dan tak lupa wajahku juga untuk melihat seseorang yang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin.

Naruto?

Ino dan yang lain juga kaget sepertiku. Kami berempat dengan berjamaah memandangi punggung Naruto yang sedang duduk manis di sudut kantin. Bukan itu yang membuat kami kaget, namun seseorang lagi yang duduk menghadap Naruto menemaninya makan siang.

"Kalau tidak salah dia—" Sakura berbisik membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Konan- _senpai_!"

Kali ini aku beralih pandangan ke Ino yang menyebut nama gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Oh, semua menatap Ino bersamaan lalu kembali memperhatikan Naruto di sana. Satu pertanyaan, kenapa mereka saling mengenal?

"Apa mereka saling kenal, Hinata?" tanya Tenten padaku. Serupa dengan pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Mana kutahu."

Aku memberontak dan berhasil menyingkirkan ketiga temanku yang menempel lengket di badanku. Entah kenapa hatiku jadi gusar sendiri. Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan tanda tanya yang dilayangkan Ino dan Sakura padaku. Mereka sama saja dengan Tenten.

"Sudah kubilang, aku-tidak-tahu!" kataku penuh penekanan.

Mendengar jawaban dariku, ketiga temanku yang haus akan informasi itu kembali duduk manis di tempat mereka semula. Masing-masing dari kami saling membuat pertanyaan sendiri di kepala. Kami terdiam berfikir tentang kemungkinan kedekatan Konan- _senpai_ dengan Naruto. Mungkin saja kita bisa saling bertukar pikiran.

Kulirik Ino yang nampak berfikir keras. Sesaat kemudian kulihat ia hendak membuka mulut.

"Begini! Konan- _senpai_ 'kan orangnya terkenal. Dia adalah anggota OSIS yang supel, anak orang kaya, pianis berbakat, cantik, dan tentunya sangat populer di mata para murid laki-laki." Ino menjelaskan apa yang semua penghuni sekolah ini tahu. Ia melirikku dengan tatapan waspada. Astaga, membuatku mual saja.

"Mungkin Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang mengaguminya." ucap Ino. aku layangkan tatapan tak mengerti pada Ino. Dia terlalu berputar-putar.

"Naruto menyukai Konan- _senpai_ , Hinata- _chan_."

Aku, Sakura, dan Tenten manggut-manggut setuju.

Eh!? Apa benar?

"Tenang, Hinata- _chan_! Itu 'kan cuma hipotesis tak jelas dari _Baka_ Ino…" Sakura menenangkanku sat melihat ekspresi kecewa yang terpancar dari wajahku.

"Kau yang _Baka_!"

Sakura dan Ino kembali berdebat tentang hal-hal aneh yang sebagian tak kumengerti maksudnya. Hiraukan saja mereka! Kali ini aku melirik Tenten—meminta apa tanggapannya.

"Tak apa, Hinata- _chan_. Kau tanya sendiri saja pada Naruto! Tuh, mumpung dia lagi sendiri." kata Tenten dengan lirikan mata yang menunjuk arah Naruto berada.

Yah, benar kata Tenten. Naruto sedang berdiam sendiri di pojok kantin, tak ada lagi Konan-senpai bersamanya. Seperti saran Tenten, aku putuskan untuk menghampiri Naruto. Namun ada rasa takut dan was-was di hatiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi. Di sana kulihat Tenten, Sakura dan Ino—yang sudah selesai berdebat—sedang mengepalkan tangan di depan dada sambil berbisik; 'berjuanglah!'.

Aku mendekati meja tempat Naruto berada dengan pelan. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu dengan segenap keyakinan aku duduk di samping Naruto. Ia sedikit tersentak menyadari keberadaanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Tak biasanya kau sendirian ke kantin." ucapku membuka obrolan.

Naruto memutar matanya seperti mencari alasan. Cukup lama ia tak menjawabnya. Menyebalkan. Walau begitu aku hanya memilih memperhatikannya dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir manisnya.

"Tidak. Aku bersama dengan Konan- _senpai_ tadi." aku sudah tahu itu!

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" Tanyaku cepat dengan nada yang menuntut.

Naruto gelagapan dan merasa aneh dengan reaksiku, tentu saja.

"Baru k-kemarin."

Aku menenangkan diri sejenak, lalu melirik ke arah tiga sahabatku di tepi sana. Mereka masih setia mendukungku dengan cara mereka.

"Kau makan siang dengannya? Ih, kenapa tidak mengajakku?" kali ini suaraku terdengar lebih halus. Aku harus menjaga intonasi ini untuk mencegah pemikiran-pemikiran aneh Naruto tentangku. Entah kenapa, rasanya dadaku panas menanyakan hal barusan.

"Tidak 'kok, kami tidak makan bersama." sanggah Naruto dengan senyum kikuk. "Soal Hinata… kupikir kau lebih senang ke kantin bersama teman-temanmu."

"Oh~" aku hanya ber-Oh ria mendengar jawabannya. Namun ada kejanggalan di kalimatnya.

"Tidak makan bersama? Lalu ngapain?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada menuntut yang tak kusengaja.

"Ini." tangan Naruto bergerak memperlihatkan sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya. Sebuah surat ia angkat perlahan hingga memperlihatkan setengah wujudnya. Dan surat itu… aku baru menyadari sesuatu setelah mengamatinya beberapa detik.

Surat cinta?

"Dia bilang, aku harus menemuinya di atap sekolah setelah bel pulang nanti jika menerimanya." ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

Tidak mungkin!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berdiri sangat lama di dekat gerbang sekolah. Rasanya begitu lama hingga membuatku menggigil kedinginan walau sudah kulingkarkan syal merah panjang di leherku. Syal milik Naruto. Kuharap pemiliknya segera menampakkan dirinya dan membuatku tak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggunya.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Naruto tak mengajakku pulang bersama atau sekedar menyuruhku menunggunya di dekat gerbang sekolah. Tapi aku tetap ingin menunggunya. Walau kenyataanya mungkin Naruto tak akan pulang bersamaku untuk hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya.

Kenyataan yang pahit. Dan sepertinya itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

Beberapa saat lalu—setelah cukup lama aku menunggu, Naruto keluar bersama dengan si bungsu Uchiha mendekati tempat parkir di dekat gerbang sekolah. Aku mengulas senyum, kupikir ia akan menyambutku yang menunggunya dan segera pulang bersama seperti biasa. Namun ia berputar arah. Seperti melupakan sesuatu, ia berlari kembali ke gedung kelas dan kulihat ia menaiki tangga dengan buru-buru. Naruto kembali ke kelas, tidak, dia pasti sedang menuju ke atap sekolah… seperti perjanjiannya.

Hatiku sakit melihatnya.

"Naruto bilang untuk tidak menunggunya, kau bisa pulang sendiri." ucap si Uchiha saat itu lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Kutekan rasa sesak di dadaku kuat-kuat. Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Aku masih berusaha menolak kenyataan bahwa Naruto akan menemui Konan- _senpai_ dan menerima pernyataan cinta gadis itu, walau kenyataannya memang begitu adanya. Aku ingin menolaknya! Tapi apa yang kupikirkan? Mungkin saja Naruto juga menyukai Konan- _senpai_. Memangnya laki-laki mana yang tidak terpesona olehnya?

Aku masih menolaknya, menolak segala pemikiran di kepalaku. Sekarang Naruto datang ke atap dan menerima cinta Konan- _senpai_. Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Hatiku sakit memikirkannya. Jadi rasanya seperti ini menolak kenyataan yang memang terjadi. Kau tidak bisa berkutik walau sekeras apapun kau menolaknya. Sakit. Seperti tertimpa beban yang tak ternilai bobotnya.

Memangnya siapa aku? Memutuskan dengan yakin bahwa Naruto akan menolak cinta Konan- _senpai_. Memangnya siapa aku? Berani beranggap bahwa Naruto hanya milikku seorang. Men-cap bahwa sepenuhnya perasaan Naruto hanya untukku seorang.

"Sial. Sial. Sial." gerutuku pelan entah kepada siapa.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur. Sayup-sayup kurasakan dinginnya angin bertiup membuat pipiku serasa membeku. Mataku sembab oleh air mata yang mengalir jatuh melewati kedua pipiku. Aku menangis, lagi. Dan lagi-lagi air mataku keluar karena bodohnya diriku menganggap Naruto yang sulit diprediksi.

Kuusap gusar genangan air mata di pipiku. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi di sini, berdiri dan menangis seperti orang bodoh. Aku putuskan untuk tak menunggu Naruto lagi. Kakiku sudah tak sanggup untuk berdiri menunggu si pirang itu, jadi dengan langkah pelan aku pulang sendirian—seperti pesan Naruto.

"Hinata, sedang apa?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang beserta suara mesin menyala dari belakang. Kutoleh siapa itu. Dan ternyata Yahiko tengah berdiri di atas motor _sport_ -nya karena melihatku berjalan lunglai sendirian di tengah udara yang semakin dingin.

Yahiko memandangiku dengan wajah khawatir ketika ia melihat air mataku yang masih keluar walau sudah kusingkirkan berkali-kali. Yahiko mematikan mesin motornya lalu turun dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dalam diam, tanpa memukul kepalanya seperti biasa.

Tanpa kuduga Yahiko membingkai wajahku cepat dan mulai mengusap air mataku dengan lembut.

"Grrr, kau dingin sekali? Sudah berapa lama kau di luar, hmm?" tanya Yahiko dengan cengiran khas-nya yang tak ketinggalan.

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko itu. Aku hanya diam membiarkannya menghapus semua sisa air mata yang menempel di pipiku. Andai saja tanganku tak terlalu lemas untuk bergerak, sudah kupastikan ayunan tinju mendarat di kepala oranye-nya.

Sesaat kemudian Yahiko melepas tangannya dari wajahku. Entah mengapa aku sedikit kecewa.

"Mau ikut denganku?" tawar Yahiko lembut. Aku mengangguk setuju. Entah ia akan mengajakku kemana, aku rasa itu tempat yang baik. Aku dapat merasakannya melalui tatapan lembut mata Yahiko saat mengatakan tawarannya itu.

Sekarang yang kulakukan hanya ikut dan menuruti apa kata Yahiko. Aku duduk di atas motor Yahiko yang berlari kencang membelah jalanan. Tak kuperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya, mataku hanya memandang kosong pemandangan yang kami lewati tanpa tahu pasti dimana kami melaju. Tak ayal, beberapa saat kemudian aku tak sadar bahwa kami sudah sampai tempat tujuan—yang dituju Yahiko.

Mataku memandang sekitar. Kafe di pusat kota? Entahlah, aku tak ingat pasti ada kafe seperti ini di kotaku. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Yahiko menuju. Yahiko masuk ke dalam kafe dan duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang terletak di pinggir kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan luar secara langsung. Aku mengikuti Yahiko—duduk di hadapannya yang sudah memesan sesuatu pada pelayan yang datang.

"Kau suka tempatnya?" Yahiko tersenyum riang kepadaku. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia karena suatu alasan yang tak kuketahui.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko. Jika diperhatikan kafe ini cukup tenang, seperti yang kuharapkan. Pelayannya ramah, tata letak duduknya terkesan rapi, pencahayaan dan pewarnaan di dindingnya mengisyaratkan kehangatan—cocok untuk musim dingin, dan band yang menyanyikan musik jazz di depan sana juga tampil dengan bagus, musik yang mereka nyanyikan membawa suasana damai pada setiap pengunjung. Secara garis besar aku menyukai kafe ini.

Aku mengangguk setelah cukup lama memperhatikan sekeliling. Dan kulihat Yahiko tersenyum mengetahui jawabanku.

"Sudah sangat lama aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini." gumam Yahiko pelan.

Aku bingung dengan apa yang baru saja digumamkan Yahiko. Kulayangkan tatapan bertanya padanya. Ia tampak kikuk, namun pelayan segera datang menyerahkan minuman yang dipesan Yahiko—dua cangkir coklat panas. Menghalangi pemandangan wajah kikuk Yahiko.

Yahiko dengan cepat menyeruput coklat panas miliknya. Dia terlihat gugup dan lagi-lagi kikuk saat meneguk coklat panas itu. Lalu ia letakkan cangkir di tangannya ke meja seperti semula dengan sedikit keras, sampai suaranya yang beradu terdengar kasar di gendang telingaku.

"Kau… aneh…" desisku pelan ke arah Yahiko.

"Ehem," Yahiko berdehem layaknya ingin menghapus kesan anehnya. "Syukurlah… akhirnya kau bersuara juga. Tak bisa kubayangkan jika akhirnya kau mendadak jadi bisu." lanjutnya dengan cengengesan.

"Kau mau kubuat bisu?"

Seketika Yahiko terdiam mendengar ancamku. Dia telah membuat kesan nyaman dan damai di kafe ini menghilang. Yah, dia memang selalu seperti itu.

"Jangan marah, ya? Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk ribut." Yahiko mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menghiburmu." jawab Yahiko singkat.

Cukup lama aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yahiko. Menghibur? Rasanya aneh bagi seorang macam Yahiko. Dia si usil yang hanya menggangguku saja setiap bertemu, lalu sekarang mencoba menghiburku? Aku butuh penjelasan disini.

Kupandang Yahiko lekat-lekat tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Yahiko mengeryit tak mengerti. Dia mengangkat cangkirnya lagi dan meminum coklat hangat di dalamnya dengan buru-buru. Lalu ia membuang muka dan memandang keluar. Rona merah tipis terlihat saat cahaya dari luar menerangi wajahnya.

Ada yang aneh dengannya.

"Minumlah dulu," gumam Yahiko sambil melirik ke cangkir berisi coklat panas milikku. "Itu cocok untuk seseorang yang sedang patah hati."

Memang ada yang aneh dengan Yahiko, bahkan ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Konan itu teman sekelasku, jadi aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum hari ini." potong Yahiko cepat. Ia memandangiku intens kali ini, membuatku sedikit gusar sampai memilih untuk menundukkan kepala.

"Relakan saja si kuning bodoh itu!" ucap Yahiko dengan nada tidak suka yang kental.

Aku mendelik tajam ke arah Yahiko. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata begitu. Bahkan ia tak tahu apapun tentang Naruto, dan dia berani menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan seenaknya sendiri. Aku marah untuk kali ini. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah Yahiko yang penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah?" kataku melawan tatapan tajam Yahiko.

"Kau masih membela si bodoh itu?" Yahiko menggertak.

"Dia tidak bodoh! Kau saja yang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya!"

Suasana berubah menjadi semakin panas saat aku selesai mengatakan itu. Terus kulayangkan sorotan mata marahku pada Yahiko. Dia sekarang tengah memejamkan mata dengan tangan mengepal dan dahi berkerut emosi. Apanya yang menghibur, dia malah menambah kacaunya perasaanku. Cukup! Aku akan meninggalkan kafe nyaman ini.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Berdiri dengan menekan kuat meja yang kami tempati. Aku akan melenggang pergi dan pulang dengan segera, aku butuh waktu sendiri sekarang! Namun sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki, tangan besar Yahiko memegang punggung tanganku dengan hati-hati. Aku tersentak. Ia begitu lembut dan hangat saat ini, tak seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tetaplah di sini dulu. Tolong dengarkan aku untuk kali ini, Hinata. Kumohon…" pinta Yahiko penuh harap. Ia memohon tulus tanpa melepas tangannya yang menyentuhku.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu aneh hari ini? Mungkin karena pertanyaan itulah, aku memutuskan untuk kembali duduk.

"Kita mulai dari awal." ucap Yahiko sambil menatapku dengan santai. "Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu ke kafe ini?"

"Menghiburku? Dengan alasan apa?" tanyaku sambil mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Sudah kubilangkan 'kan, coklat panas ini cocok untuk seseorang yang sedang patah hati." Yahiko mengangkat cangkirnya lalu meneguk semua coklat panas yang tersisa.

Kuamati gerak-geriknya.

"Kau juga sedang patah hati?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Hatiku seperti hancur saat melihat gadis yang kucintai menangis karena laki-laki lain." kata Yahiko datar. Ia mengamati cangkirnya yang telah kosong, lalu memanggil kembali pelayan dan memesan satu coklat panas lagi untuknya sendiri.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seburuk itukah sampai memesan coklat lagi? Tampaknya Yahiko lebih terluka daripada aku saat ini.

"Laki-laki sialan! Rasanya ingin menghajarnya hingga mematahkan seluruh tulangnya!" Yahiko bergumam dengan nada penuh amarah. "Sudah kupastikan laki-laki itu masuk rumah sakit sekarang ini jika saja gadis yang kusuka tidak begitu menggilainya sampai rela menangis untuknya."

Yahiko melemas. Dia menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Tangannya yang kaku ia renggangkan lalu melipatnya ke belakang kepala—digunakan untuk penyangga kepala oranye-nya.

"Laki-laki bodoh! Jika aku menghajarnya aku juga bodoh, 'kan?" dia bergumam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan luar yang tak begitu menarik.

"Memang sulit 'ya, mencintai seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Yahiko tersenyum padaku.

DEG

Perasaanku menjadi tak enak saat kulihat mata Yahiko yang sayu saat pandangan kami saling bertemu.

"S-siapa nama gadis yang kau suka itu, Yahiko?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Eh?"

Kalian tahu apa yang kurasakan detik ini? Hmm… rasanya seperti mendapat gurita saat memancing di sungai. Yang benar? Mustahil! Tidak mungkin! Jawabannya sungguh diluar dugaan. Namun jika mendengar ceritanya, itu memang aku 'sih. Tapi kutekankan lagi, jawaban Yahiko itu seperti panen ubi setelah menanam padi. Tidak mungkin!

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyaku memastikan sepasti-pastinya agar mendapat jawaban super pasti yang dapat dipercaya.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Lima detik. Yahiko mengalihkan pandangan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Cengengesan seperti biasa. Namun senyumnya terlihat tak seperti biasa, terdapat rona merah yang muncul lagi di kedua pipinya.

"Ya begitulah…"

Pelayan datang dengan secangkir coklat panas pesanan Yahiko. Pelayan itu meletakkan cangkir yang dibawanya di meja depan Yahiko, cukup mengganggu penglihatanku ke arah wajah Yahiko.

"Hei—"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan perkataanku, Yahiko memilih fokus ke cangkir coklat yang baru saja datang. Ia meneguk coklat itu seperti orang kehausan. Yang benar saja, dia 'kan sudah menghabiskan satu cangkir penuh sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku menyempatkan diri setelah Yahiko selesai meneguk coklatnya.

"Yah, coklat panas memang cocok menghilangkan gugup." Yahiko menghindar.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku? Kau bahkan hanya berbuat usil padaku selama ini."

"Hn. Jika kau tanya coklat panas terbaik di kota ini, jawabannya adalah milik kafe ini."

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya dari dulu?"

"Itu karena coklat panas ini terbuat dari coklat impor terbaik."

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Ya, itu benar sekali." Yahiko menatapku setengah berteriak.

"Pengecut! Kenapa menghindari semua pertanyaanku?"

"Lebih baik jadi pengecut, daripada menjadi si bodoh yang hanya bisa membuatmu menangis." Yahiko menyambar pertanyaanku, membuatku berfikir ulang tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Hinata. Bagaimana bisa?, aku pun tak tahu. Yang pasti aku hanya tahu untuk menjahilimu agar mendapat perhatian dan omelanmu, aku suka itu." Yahiko menatapku dengan kesungguhan. "Aku tak berani mengatakan semua itu karena seperti yang kau bilang—aku memang pengecut."

"Kau mau menerima perasaanku?" Yahiko meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

Aku menggeleng dengan tatapan kosong. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yahiko saat ini. Pasti hatinya bertambah remuk seperti yang dikatakannya. Walau begitu aku tak ingin menipu siapapun. Aku ingin jujur dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti ini sejak awal.

"Yah~, tentu saja kau menolakku… kau memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku sejak awal hingga sekarang." Yahiko membuang nafas panjang dan melepaskan tanganku dengan sedikit kasar. "Ternyata benar, wanita akan lebih ingat kepada lelaki yang sering membuatnya terluka dibanding yang sering membuatnya tertawa."

Kami terdiam. Nafas Yahiko terlihat memburu. Dengan cepat ia meminum coklat panasnya lagi—yang ia yakini bisa mengurangi kegugupannya. Sedangkan aku hanya membulatkan mata mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Yahiko. Secara tidak langsung ia menyebut Naruto yang hanya bisa menyakitiku.

"Naruto tidak—"

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan sebut dia! Aku tak suka orang itu dan apa yang dibuatnya padamu." Yahiko memotong perkataanku.

Aku menunduk sebentar. Pantas saja Yahiko terlihat begitu tidak suka pada Naruto saat di taman bermain sekolah saat itu. Ternyata memang benar.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Kau menangis di toilet, di jalan pulang, di depan rumahmu, dan yang terakhir di dekat gerbang sekolah tadi… semuanya karena si kuning itu, 'kan? Kenapa kau selalu dan masih saja membelanya, Hinata?"

Semua yang dikatakan Yahiko benar.

"Kau tahu kalau kita sedang ada di posisi yang serupa. Apa kau sanggup menahan sakit seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini?"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Pengakuan, penolakan, kekecewaan, semuanya terjadi hanya dalam hitungan menit. Yahiko gusar ditempat, begitu tak nyaman walau suasana di kafe ini berkata sebaliknya. Ia berdiri cepat tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. Membayar coklat panasnya dan milikku, lalu dengan cepat keluar dengan wajah ditekuk.

Aku merasa bersalah, tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salahku. Yahiko memang orang yang baik, walau terkadang menyebalkan karena sering menjahiliku. Tapi dibalik sifat jailnya, sekarang aku tahu perasaannya yang tersembunyi selama ini. Dia mempunya perasaan cinta seperti aku mencintai Naruto. Selalu ingin dekat namun tak bisa untuk menyampaikannya. Aku tidak peka, dan mungkin balasan dari _Kami-sama_ adalah dengan mengikat perasaanku pada Naruto yang juga tidak peka. Apakah aku salah?

"Hinata, sedang apa di sana? Ayo pulang!" Yahiko tiba-tiba datang dengan mengetuk kaca yang menjadi batas dengan dunia luar. Dia nenungguku?

Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Aku langsung disambut Yahiko dengan helm miliknya. Langsung saja kupakai dan segera memboceng Yahiko yang sudah menunggangi motornya. Tak sadar aku mengulas senyum. Dia memang baik, bahkan tetap memiliki tanggung jawab padaku meski mendapat penolakan dariku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Siap?" Yahiko bertanya dengan menoleh ke belakang. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tolong berpegangan dengan erat."

"Ha? Jangan mengebut! Kau tak akan bunuh diri bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Memangnya untuk apa memakai helm kalau mau bunuh diri?" Yahiko tertawa lepas. "Kau pikir aku akan depresi hingga mengakhiri nyawa hanya karena kau tolak?"

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak usah memikirkannya." Yahiko menghidupkan mesin motornya yang sedikit berisik.

"Aku memang sedikit kecewa dan sakit hati, namun dibalik semua itu aku lega. Aku merasa lega karena sudah mengatakannya padamu. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang sama pada si kuning idolamu itu." suara Yahiko beradu dengan suara mesin motor yang bersisik. Tak jelas, namun aku masih menangkap inti pembicaraannya.

Dia merasa lega bahkan sampai memberiku saran yang berguna. Syukurlah.

Aku berpegangan kuat pada pinggang Yahiko—seperti permintaanya, tidak, kali ini aku memeluknya erat dari belakang. Yahiko menjalankan motornya dengan halus. Walau sedikit ngebut, tapi kurasakan jalannya lebih terarah dan nyaman dari sebelumnya. Efek pelukan? Kuharap begitu. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang baik untuk membalas kebaikannya selama ini. Karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Semua yang menyenangkan itu terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak terasa motor Yahiko sudah berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku turun dengan hati-hati, melepas helm lalu memberikannya kembali kepada Yahiko. Yahiko ikut melepas helmnya. Ia nyengir dulu sebelum menatapku lembut.

"Satu pelukan lagi sebelum aku pergi?" ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Yahiko saat mengatakan itu.

"Tidak. Yang tadi itu pelukan _limited_ yang hanya terjadi satu-dua kali seumur hidup." aku membalas cengirannya.

"Yah~. Kalau begitu mau pulang atau berangkat bersamaku lagi?"

"Setelah ini libur panjang. Setelah libur aku tak yakin masih ingat tawaranmu ini."

"Ayolah, Hinata…"

Yahiko merajuk seperti anak kecil. Aku terkekeh melihat raut wajahnya yang berpadu antara _nyebelin_ dan lucu.

"Mungkin sesekali."

Yahiko terlihat puas dengan jawabanku. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi melaju meninggalkanku. Dia baik dan selalu membuatku tertawa, aku terlambat menyadarinya. Walau begitu aku tetap tak merasakan sedikitpun perasaan yang disebut 'suka'. Jika aku bisa memindahkan perasaan atau semacamnya, aku akan memindahkan perasaan sukaku pada Naruto ke Yahiko, mungkin dengan begitu tak akan ada yang terluka. Seandainya… nyatanya perasaanku masih terpaku dengan Naruto.

Aku beralih memandang rumah di sebelah rumahku—rumah Naruto, memikirkan apa dia sudah pulang atau mungkin sedang kencan dengan Konan- _senpai_. Setelah cukup lama aku menatap rumah itu, baru kusadari Bibi Kushina tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan sekantong plastik sampah di tangan. Apa dia melihatku bersama Yahiko?

"B-bibi, berapa lama Bibi ada di sana?" Bibi Kushina tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan plastik sampahnya ke dalam tong sampah terlebih dahulu.

"Cukup lama." Bibi Kushina menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor. "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa tidak pulang bersama seperti biasa?"

Naruto belum pulang? Jadi opsi keduaku tentang kencannya dengan Konan- _senpai_ benar? Aku seperti naik darah saat ini.

"Dia bilang ada urusan dengan temannya, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan." jawabku datar ke arah Bibi Kushina.

"Menyuruhmu pulang dengan pria tadi? Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Kalian tampak akrab sekali…" Bibi Kushina memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan 'aneh'. Pertanyaannya terlalu menekanku.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Dia temanku, dia akrab denganku karena kami sering bersama sejak kecil, tidak seperti Naruto. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku dan Naruto tidak bisa seakrab dengan temanku tadi. Aku… aku…"

Nafasku tak teratur, omonganku melenceng hingga kemana-mana, dan aku membuat Bibi Kushina berwajah masam tidak mengenakan. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Mungkin karena pertanyaan Bibi Kushina yang begitu menuntut—rasanya, aku mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak sampai menyebut Naruto di dalamnya. Apa yang kulakukan, pikiranku kacau.

Aku membungkuk pelan, "Maaf Bibi, aku hanya sedang lelah hari ini." setelah itu aku meninggalkan Bibi Kushina tanpa memandang dan mengetahui ekspresinya.

Apa yang salah denganku hari ini? Semua jungkir-balik perasaan yang kualami… begitu menyenangkan karena bisa begitu dekat dengan Naruto sampai menciumnya, sampai begitu melelahkan hingga membuatnya seperti semakin menjauh.

Kututup rapat pintu kamarku setibanya di sana. Lalu beralih ke jendela yang menampakkan kamar Naruto di seberang. Kututup rapat juga jendela itu. Menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto seperti saran Yahiko? Rasanya tidak perlu! Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi untuk beberapa hari, atau minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan kalau bisa.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **A/N : lah, kok jadi gini? Apakah ada reader sekalian yang kecewa? Kalo ada berarti sama seperti saya. Udah telat update, isinya kok jadi gini? Tenang, konflik sekaligus ff ini akan berakhir dalam 1 atau 2 chapter lagi. Semoga tidak lelet lagi updatenya :D**

 **Re-review area :**

 **LuluK-chan473**

Okay, okay, okay :D

 **Detektif Kadal**

Baru tahu kalo murid sekolah kejuruan jarang ada yang suka main di ffn. Okelah, terima kasih jika anda menunggu keleletan updatenya :v

 **Anggredta Wulan**

Pasti lucu, sependapat. Tentang obat, nggak yakin ada obat buat gituan :p

 **rizkyuzumaki603**

Konflik ringan, sudah dipastikan. Tapi ada orang ke-3 dan 4. Maaf mengecewakanmu… :v

 **Yeye**

Gaara? Hmm, sudah terlalu mainstream. Kalo Toneri, apalagi ini… sama aja mainstreamnya. Jadi saya pilih Yahiko sebagai alternatif :D terimakasih dukungannya yooo

 **Tio756**

Namanya juga OOC (Out Of Charakter) pak, jadi saya jadiin dia seperti itu, nggak seperti di cannon yang pendiam, anggun, dan tidak mendramatisir seperti di sinetron -_-

 **megahinata**

Oke dilanjut, tapi isinya tidak selucu yang kemarin :D

 **Thanks for everyone for support this fanfict. So much thanks for you all**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN ( jangan anggap hastag ini mengganggu ya)**


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

 **START**

 **[Naruto PoV]**

Hari pertama turun salju dan hari terakhir sekolah.

Hari itu adalah hari yang begitu rumit, paling rumit yang pernah kualami selama 18 tahun hidup—yah mungkin, karena sebagian ingatanku hilang. Pertama, aku bangun dengan keadaan pilek. Cukup mengganggu karena aku masih harus bertemu banyak teman di sekolah. Walau begitu, aku tetap menyerahkan syal merah pemberian Ibu ke Hinata yang tampak lebih buruk. Kami seperti anak kecil saja. Kedua dan termanis, tiba-tiba aku dicium oleh Hinata. Mungkin itu sebuah imbalan karena syal? Untuk yang itu kurasa tidak perlu dingat, memalukan. Selanjutnya, datang ke sekolah seperti biasa, namun terasa tidak biasa saat rentetan kejadian yang tak kumengerti datang begitu saja.

Sebelum bel pertama berbunyi, seorang gadis berparas cantik yang kemudian mengenalkan dirinya bernama Konan datang padaku dengan janji pertemuan di kantin saat istirahat. Konan tidak memberiku pilihan, ia melenggang pergi sebelum aku menyanggupi perjanjian yang dibuatnya.

Jam istirahat, aku datang ke kantin seperti yang diminta Konan. Duduk bersama di tempat yang sama cukup lama. Tak ada obrolan yang panjang, sebagian waktu hanya dihabiskan dengan saling pandang. Gadis bernama Konan itu sangat cantik, tapi kalau dibandingkan seseorang… Konan tak lebih cantik darinya. Satu hal/barang yang kudapat saat itu, secarik kertas dengan hiasan cantik berbentuk hati di tengahnya. Sedikit ragu dengan isinya, sebelum Konan berucap bahwa surat itu adalah surat cinta.

Kaget bukan main saat Konan mengatakan itu, terlebih lagi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa gugup—tidak sepertiku—dan melayangkan senyum manisnya ke arahku. Apa yang saat itu kudapat? Tiba-tiba, tanpa diundang Hinata mampir dan duduk di sebelahku dengan pertanyaan yang tak kalah mendadak. Itu membuatku tak konsen dan malah memandangi bibir tipisnya saat berbicara. Aku mesum!

Sepertinya hanya aku yang masih memikirkan ciuman pagi itu, tak seperti Hinata, dia hanya mengajakku mengobrol, atau mungkin bertanya tentang hal-hal yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku tak bisa fokus saat ia terus bertanya tentang hal-hal yang kulakukan bersama Konan, jadinya langsung saja kukeluarkan sepucuk surat pemberian Konan sebagai jawaban.

"Dia bilang, aku harus menemuinya di atap sekolah setelah bel pulang nanti jika menerimanya."

Dan aku merasa kecewa dengan reaksi Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku tidak menuntut dia marah atau tidak terima, tapi seharusnya Hinata melakukan salah satu dari keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aitakata**

 **Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T Fiction**

 **Always NaruHina**

 **Da Discabil Worm N.A**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter ini mengandung banyak kata melebihi kapasitas kata yang biasa diterapkan di setiap chapter sebelumnya!

 **.**

Membelot dari langkah mendekati gerbang lalu kembali lagi ke kelas. Kupikir akan terjadi hal 'besar' jika aku tidak melakukannya. Tentunya hal itu akan sangat mengecewakan untuk diingat. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi, aku segera berpesan pada Sasuke—yang saat itu berjalan bersamaku—untuk menyampaikannya pada gadis di seberang sana yang—kuyakin—sedang menungguku. Hinata.

"Sasuke, tolong beritahu pada Hinata. Aku harus mencari barangku yang hilang di kelas, jadi dia tidak perlu menungguku. Mengerti 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia memang tak banyak bicara dan terkesan tertutup, melebihi sifatku. Jadi dengan anggukannya, kusimpulkan urusan Hinata beres. Aku langsung berlari kembali ke kelas tanpa basa-basi. Bisa gawat jika hilang beneran atau menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama untuk mencarinya. Aku bisa pulang malam, dan kupikir rumor tentang adanya hantu di sekolahan ini benar adanya.

Aku sampai di ruang kelasku tak lama kemudian. Segera kugeledah setiap inci bagian meja dan kursi yang kutempati sehari-hari. Tak ada. Kuperluas lingkup pencarian. Mulai dari meja di samping, depan, belakang, dan sekiitarnya, hingga mencapai seluruh bagian kelas kugeledah tanpa ampun, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku mulai panik sekarang. Masa' iya tabunganku selama satu bulan sirna begitu saja?

"Mencari sesuatu, Namikaze- _kun_?"

Aku tak bodoh untuk sekedar mengingat suara itu. Suaranya persis seperti seseorang yang mampu membuatku mengeryitkan dahi sampai berkata 'dasar kurang kerjaan!'. Dan orang yang baru saja kubicarakan dalam hati muncul dari balik pintu. Ia duduk di salah satu meja dan menonton aksiku yang tergolong memalukan.

"Kau marah padaku, 'ya?" tanyanya halus dengan nada suara yang menahan tawa.

"T-tidak!" aku mengibaskan tangan lalu kembali fokus mencari barangku yang hilang. "Kau hanya membuatku heran dengan aksimu itu."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Kudongakkan kepala dan melihat gadis bersuara halus itu mendekat dan duduk tepat di sampingku yang sedang gelisah mencari barangku yang hilang. Dia memandangiku dengan seksama.

"Jika seandainya surat tadi beneran, apa kau mau menerimaku?"

Kupikirkan sebentar pertanyaannya. Aku memang sempat berpikir cukup keras tentang jawaban dari surat itu, namun setelah dibuka isinya… apa yang kudapati diluar dugaan. Jika kalian bertanya apa isinya, mungkin kalian akan berpikir surat cinta itu berisi goresan tinta dengan kata-kata puistis yang membuat penerimanya hanyut dan terbuai di dalamnya. Namun surat itu, suratnya malah berisi catatan : "jangan temui aku di atap! Surat ini hanya bohongan. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti". Surat sialan!

"Sempat terlintas sih… t-tapi ada seseorang yang kusuka."

Mata Konan mengerling tak enak ke arahku. Cukup membuatku gusar, jadi kualihkan saja topiknya ke hal lain.

"Jadi, mana penjelasannya?" tanyaku menuntut butuh penjelasan.

Tak memberi jawaban, Konan malah berdiri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku membuntutinya saja dari belakang, cukup penasaran dengan alasannya memberiku surat tipuan yang cantik. Dia berjalan dan berhenti di samping ruangan guru yang masih terdapat beberapa guru yang mengerjakan sesuatu di dalam. Dia berjalan lagi ke arah dekat tangga. Dari sini hampir seluruh halaman serta gerbang sekolah terlihat dengan jelas. Mata Konan menyapu seluruh pemandangan di depannya, seperti mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Aku tak tahu apa atau siapa itu, aku hanya ikutan berdiri di sampingnya dengan menatap wajah damainya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk seseorang. Kuharap dia mendapat keberanian dengan ajaib." Konan bergumam dengan wajahnya yang masih damai. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, namun aku seperti merasakan apa yang dia rasa.

"Ehem," Konan berdehem dan menyamping hingga tatapan kami bertemu. "Jadi apa yang kau cari? Aku akan ikut membantumu mencari sesuatu itu."

Tawaran yang baik, tapi aku merasa itu akan merepotkan. "T-tidak usah, aku akan mencarinya sendiri saja." tolakku halus agar tak merepotkan Konan.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Konan berujar tanpa ragu. Dari nada suaranya ia terdengar sangat memohon, seperti ada sebuah hal besar yang ia perbuat kepadaku. Tentang surat cinta itu kan hanya sebuah tipuan kecil—seperti lelucon atau semacamnya, aku sama sekali tak marah padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah. Aku sedang mencari sebuah kalung. Mu-mungkin aku menjatuhkannya di kelas, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Jadi kupikir kita harus mencarinya di luar kelasku."

Konan mengangguk menanggapi. "Apa kalung itu untuk seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Suka ya…" aku menggaruk pipiku yang terasa menghangat. Tak sadar kalau aku bicara terlalu banyak dengan gadis ini. "Um." lalu aku mengangguk tanpa tahu jawaban yang lebih baik.

Konan tersenyum, lalu ia mulai menyisir keberadaan kalung yang kucari mulai dari depan kelas hingga tempat-tempat yang kukunjungi hari ini. Kami mencarinya bersama, entah berapa lama aku tak menghitungnya, yang jelas lama tapi terasa singkat saat ada orang yang membantu dan bisa diajak bicara. Jadinya soal rumor hantu di sekolah, aku sedikit lupa tentang hal itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kalung, kalung yang kubicarakan disini bukanlah kalung mewah dan mahal, tapi cukup berharga karena menghabiskan uang empat bulan tabunganku—dan sialnya harus hilang saat tak sengaja terbawa di kantong seragamku. Kalung perak itu berbentuk menyerupai rantai tipis dengan liontin zamrud kecil berbentuk segi delapan memanjang. Ibuku yang memilihkannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Hinata yang tinggal seminggu lagi.

Untuk orang yang kusuka, Hinata. Entahlah, entah sejak kapan. Tapi saat Konan bertanya, aku secara tak sadar menjawabnya.

Karena untuk Hinata lah, aku harus menemukan kalung itu atau tak memiliki hadiah ulang tahunnya sama sekali—karena membelinya lagi tidak mungkin. Kalung itu begitu spesial untukku karena akan kuberikan kepada orang yang spesial juga, jadi tak mungkin jika aku membiarkannya hilang begitu saja. Entah itu hilang di kelas, di kantin, sudah dibuang di tempat sampah, ditemukan orang lain, ataupun dicuri, aku harus menemukannya sebelum hari ulang tahun Hinata datang. Jadinya hari itu kuhabiskan waktu pulang sekolahku mencari kalung zamrud itu bersama Konan. Dan untunglah, tak sampai larut malam kami menemukannya di tempat sampah bersama kertas-kertas bekas ujian yang sudah dibuang.

.

Setelah kegiatan melelahkan mencari kalung bersama Konan, akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan damai karena kalung zamrud hadiah untuk Hinata sudah di tangan. Aku pulang sendirian berjalan mengikuti aliran sungai di seberang jalan. Mengeratkan seragam lengan panjangku melawan dingin dan menatap ujung jalan di depan. Aku baru sadar, rasanya begitu sepi saat pulang tak bersama Hinata.

Berjalan sendirian saat itu membuat pikiranku berjelajah liar mengingat masa lalu. Rugi mungkin jika seandainya aku tak kembali pindah menjadi tetangga Hinata. Dia memberiku sesuatu yang… nyaman. Mungkin karena itulah aku merasa bahwa dia adalah sosok kakak yang selama ini kuinginkan, namun aku salah, dia benar kalau pernyataan adik-kakak waktu itu konyol. Aku mengerti sekarang, entah sejak kapan, mungkin sejak kami berjalan-jalan dan ngobrol di taman kota dan taman bermain sekolah dasar. Ya, saat bertemu dengan Akiko atau siapapun itu—si senior berambut oranye jabrik yang namanya susah disebut.

Dan sore itu aku kembali bertemu—atau melihat—si Akiko saat berjalan pulang. Dia tidak sendirian, dia sedang melaju dengan motornya bersama seorang gadis. Gadis itu begitu familiar denganku, walau hanya melihatnya dari belakang yang nampak hanya punggung dan rambut indigonya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Hinata. Aku sempat kaget saat melihatnya pulang bersama Akiko—seharusnya dia kan pulang sendiri seperti pesanku pada Sasuke, ditambah lagi pose keduanya di atas motor yang membuatku terganggu. Hinata memeluk si kepala oranye itu begitu erat.

Hatiku berdesir iri saat melihatnya. _Okay_ , aku menyesal karena mengabaikan pelukan Hinata di lenganku waktu itu—saat berangkat sekolah bersama untuk pertama kalinya—karena malu.

Berlari dan mengejar mereka—yang tentunya pulang ke rumah Hinata, kakiku seperti bekerjasama baik dengan otakku saat keduannya bersinergi apik menghasilkan lari yang laju. Saat sampai di tikungan terakhir menuju rumahku dan rumah Hinata, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi di depan sana—depan rumah Hinata.

Hinata dan Akiko bercanda mesra dengan diselingi senyum masing-masing. Kulihat tak hanya aku yang memperhatikan mereka, ada Ibu yang berdiri di dekat gerbang rumah juga sedang memperhatikan. Hinata dan si Akiko itu bahkan tak terusik dengan kehadiran Ibu di dekat mereka. Se-asyik itukah obrolan mereka? Che, hatiko dongkol merasa panas sampai ingin meledak.

Genggaman erat pada liontin zamrud di tanganku mengeras.

Tak berselang lama si Akiko pergi—seperti keinginanku, tapi masih kulihat senyum Hinata mengiringi kepergian si oranye itu hingga cukup lama. Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Mereka terlibat obrolan. Obrolannya tak terdengar keras dan samar-samar, namun aku dapat menangkap satu kalimat dari Hinata.

"Dimana Naruto? Kenapa tidak pulang seperti biasa?"

"Dia bilang ada urusan dengan temannya, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan."

Heh? Sejak kapan aku bilang ada urusan dengan temanku? Menyuruhnya pulang? aku bahkan tak menyuruhnya pulang dengan si Akiko.

"Menyuruhmu pulang dengan pria tadi? Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Kalian tampak akrab sekali…" tanya Ibu di seberang sana, seperti mengerti aku, Ibu bertanya seperti mewakili pertanyaanku di kepala.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Dia temanku, dia akrab denganku karena kami sering bersama sejak kecil, tidak seperti Naruto. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku dan Naruto tidak bisa seakrab dengan temanku tadi. Aku… aku…" nafas Hinata tak stabil beberapa detik.

Setelah nampak tenang, Hinata meminta maaf pada Ibu dengan membungkuk singkat lalu pergi begitu saja masuk ke rumahnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Hinata sore itu. Seakan memiliki rasa tidak suka padaku. Yah, sore itu, aku memandang liontin zamrud di tanganku dengan tidak semangat. Kenapa? Bukankah kalung di tanganku itu begitu spesial?

.

.

Sudah terhitung seminggu lebih setelah kejadian sore itu, seminggu lebih satu hari, artinya hari setelah ulang tahun Hinata. Ironis, kalung yang kubeli dengan menyisakan uang jajan bulananku masih kugenggam saat ini, seharusnya 'kan Hinata sudah menerimannya kemarin. Tapi sayang, bahkan aku masih tak melihat dia kemarin seharian.

Hinata seperti menjauhiku selama seminggu lebih ini.

Di hari pertama liburan. Hinata jarang terlihat keluar rumah, atau mungkin tidak pernah. Jendela di seberang kamarku pun terlihat selalu tertutup sepanjang hari, tak membiarkanku melihatnya walau hanya sekedar mengintipnya dari kamar. Aku tak tahu keanehan Hinata berawal dari sini. Ia seperti mengurung diri di kamar hingga beberapa hari.

Hari keempat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Telepon atau sekedar SMS dariku tak pernah dibalasnya. Memang rumah kami saling bersebelahan, tapi rasanya tak enak jika berkunjung ke sana tanpa alasan yang penting, terlebih lagi Hinata yang seperti enggan untuk dikunjungi. Akhirnya aku tidak tahan, kuputuskan untuk berjalan beberapa langkah menuju rumahnya. Namun sebelum masuk, ada Hanabi—adik Hinata yang menghadangku di pintu masuk.

"Kakakku sedang tidak ingin menemuimu. Mengertilah!" kata Hanabi sambil memicing aneh ke arahku.

Aku sungguh tak mengerti, "Alasannya?"

Hanabi masuk begitu saja tanpa mempedulikanku.

Hari berikutnya. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya telepon, telepon, dan telepon, dan tak pernah digubrisnya sekalipun. Sesekali aku melempar teriakan tidak jelas memanggil namanya, sesekali juga datang ke rumahnya dengan disambut Hanabi yang selalu melarangku menemui Hinata.

Aku mulai gila.

Kutanyakan masalah ini pada Ibu. Keputusan yang konyol, mana Ibu tahu? Ibu hanya menyarankanku bertemu dengan Hinata dan membicarakan masalah kita bersama, meminta maaf jika salah dan memaafkan jika Hinata yang salah. Aku sudah mencobanya selama lima hari untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi tak sedetikpun aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Jadi saran Ibu kuanggap sia-sia. Jadi sore itu aku menyeret Hanabi ke tempat sepi berdua—jangan berfikiran macam-macam!—saat dia menghadangku lagi, mengintrogasinya dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Kenapa dengan Hinata?"-"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menemuinya?"-"Apa dia marah atau semacamnya?"-"Apa aku yang membuatnya mengurung diri?" —baiklah, mungkin itu banyak pertanyaan. Hanabi hanya menjawabnya dengan satu jawaban.

"Kenapa tak mengingatnya sendiri?" itu mungkin lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan balik.

Aku mencoba mengingat dengan keras seperti kata Hanabi. Aku memang payah dalam hal mengingat sesuatu, rasanya kepala pusing sampai perut mual dibuatnya. Satu hal yang kudapat; tidak ada. Aku tetap tak mengerti kenapa Hinata menjauhiku. Apa salahku? Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti akan meminta maaf padanya sekarang juga. Seandainya aku tahu.

Hari ulang tahun Hinata. Aku berniat mendobrak pintu masuk keluarga Hyuga, kalau perlu menyelinap masuk lewat atap sekalian. Aku merayap di dinding rumah keluarga Hyuga, menyelinap seperti maling di siang hari. Aku berhasil mengintip keadaan di dalam rumah itu, tapi tak ada satupun keberadaan manusia yang kudapat di dalam. Rumah hari itu kosong tak ada seorangpun, termasuk Hinata. Dan ternyata, seorang tetangga sebelah memberitahuku bahwa keluarga mereka pergi selama sehari ke kediaman nenek Hinata.

Aku menggeram kesal.

Dan hari inilah, hari ke-delapan liburan aku tak bertemu dengan Hinata. Aku sudah lelah dan muak, benar-benar lelah dan muak. Aku memanjat pohon di halaman rumahku yang berdekatan langsung dengan kamar Hinata. Memanjat dengan susah payah karena aku tak pandai dalam urusan semacam ini. Walau begitu tetap kulakukan dengan harapan melihat wajah Hinata walau sebentar. Setidaknya duduk di salah satu cabang besar ini membuat jarakku lebih dekat daripada berteriak percuma dari dalam kamarku.

"Hinata! Tolong buka jendela kamarmu sebentar saja!" aku berteriak ke arah kamar Hinata dari atas pohon.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku tak boleh menyerah.

"Hinata! Maafkan aku jika berbuat salah padamu." aku berteriak lagi tak peduli dengan tak adanya jawaban dari dalam kamar Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah memikirkan apa kesalahanku padamu! Tapi, sungguh aku tak tahu!"

"Jika kau marah padaku, setidaknya beritahulah alasannya!"

Ini menyebalkan. Aku dipaksa berteriak dan tak ada sedikitpun respon dari dalam. Ini mulai membosankan. Kupatahkan beberapa ranting kecil pohon yang sedang kunaiki, lalu kembali berteriak sambil melemparkan ranting-ranting itu ke jendela Hinata. Mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau bodoh, 'ya? Jangan melempari kamarku dengan ranting kotor seperti itu!" seru seseorang yang ditujukan padaku dari bawah.

Aku menunduk mencari tahu siapa di bawah. Dan seketika aku merasa konyol saat melihat Hinata di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya sambil membawa sekantong kresek dengan beberapa sayuran menyembul keluar. Oh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seminggu aku melihat wajah cantik itu. Yah, walau terlihat dalam keadaan marah.

Aku tersenyum ceria, tak dapat kusembunyikan sampai mulutku terbuka begitu saja menyebut namanya. "Hinata!"

Segera dengan cepat aku turun dari pohon. Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit kesusahan, tentu saja karena aku tak ingin jatuh dari pohon begitu saja. Akhrinya dengan susah payah aku berhasil menapakkan kakiku di tanah. Aku langsung berlari menghampiri Hinata dengan buru-buru. Namun saat baru sampai di depan gerbang rumahku, Hinata berteriak ke arahku—

"Jangan menghampiriku, Bodoh!" —dari atas, ya, Hinata berteriak dari kamarnya di lantai atas. Hah? Sejak kapan? Apa dia menggunakan tekhnik _Hiraishin_ atau semacamnya? Atau memang waktu yangvkuperlukan untuk turun dari pohon begitu lama? Perjuanganku menuruni pohon ternyata sia-sia.

"Katakan dari atas pohon jika kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu! Tapi, belum tentu aku mendengarkannya." ucap Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Kemudian ia menghilang dari balik jendela, namun masih membiarkan jendelanya terbuka.

Ini kesempatanku?

Aku memanjat pohon sekali lagi, dengan susah payah tentunya. Sialnya diriku, kalau tahu begini aku tak akan turun dari pohon sejak awal. Aku memang tak pandai memanjat pohon, padahal Ibu dan Hinata bilang kalau aku suka sekali memanjat pohon ini dulu. Yah dulu, sekarang rasanya sangat sulit bahkan sampai ada anak kecil yang lewat menertawakanku. Anak kecil sialan!

Hup… hup… tanpa hap.

Aku sampai di atas pohon dengan bangga menghadap anak kecil yang meremehkanku. Bukannya menyesal telah menertawaiku, anak kecil itu malah menjulurkan lidah sambil berlari kencang mengejar teman-temannya yang jauh di depan. Ugh, lupakan tentang anak itu.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan!" seruku tak mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa dengan sifatmu akhir-akhir ini? Aku sangat tidak mengerti!"

Aku menunggu jawaban Hinata. Sedetik-duadetik, akhirnya ada suara yang menyaut, "kau tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang!"

ASEM… aku hampir terjelembab jatuh mendengarnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Jika iya, beritahu apa salahku!" aku berteriak lagi tak menyerah.

"Aku tak menerima pertanyaan! Sudah kukatakan kalau kau hanya berhak menyampaikan sesuatu." jawab Hinata dari dalam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku minta maaf atas kesalahan apapun yang kubuat." suaraku memelandiikuti denganku menunduk pasrah.

"Ya, meminta maaflah lalu pergi dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Aku menggeram di atas pohon. Kenapa dengannya? Dia seperti bukan Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku hanya mau memberimu hadiah ulang tahun ini." teriakku dengan nada meninggi. Aku mengacungkan hadiah—kalung yang kumaksud. Tentu saja percuma, bahkan dia tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Satu detik dua detik, aku hanya mematung menunggu jawabannya. Dan saat kurasa tak akan pernah ditanggapi, Hinata bersuara lagi dari dalam.

"Aku tak butuh hadiah dari Namikaze Naruto!"

Aku masih mematung, kali ini lebih enggan untuk bergerak. Nafasku terasa sesak hanya dengan mendengar penuturan Hinata. Rasanya kepalaku juga sakit, seperti berputar-putar diteriaki suara nyaring dari Hinata.

Aku tak tahan lagi, "Kenapa? Tolong jawab!" teriakanku terdengar lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, mungkin karena aku berteriak sambil menahan pusing di kepala.

Hinata menampakkan wajahnya dari balik jendela. Aku mendongak seketika saat menyadari kemunculan wajah yang kurindukan itu. Sumringah, tentu saja, walau hanya melihat wajahnya yang cemberut menahan marah. Tak apa, aku tetap tersenyum karena aku hanya ingin tersenyum saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya padaku dengan wajahnya yang bertambah kesal. Aku ingin menjawabnya namun sudah ia dului dengan kalimat susulan lainnya. "Karena kau bukan Namikaze Naruto yang kukenal! Seberapa kalipun aku mencoba mengenalmu, kau tetap asing bagiku! Kau bukan Namikaze Naruto! Jika kau bertanya apa salahmu, salahmu adalah kembali kesini tanpa ingatanmu di masa lalu! Itu kesalahanmu! Kesalahan yang besar!"

Senyumku perlahan memudar. Aku menggeleng cepat mengenyahkan pemikiran negatif dari kepalaku. Kata-kata Hinata barusan seperti sebuah tombak tajam yang menghujam dan merobek-robek hatiku. Meringis, aku merasakan perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Dimana rasa nyaman yang diberikannya selama ini?

"Tapi kau bilang saat di taman waktu itu…"

"Ya, kau benar waktu itu. Aku memang menyesali perkataanku tentangmu, karena kau BUKANLAH NARUTO! Seharusnya kau tidak pernah kembali jika tak pernah menjadi 'Naruto' lagi." setelah berteriak cukup lantang ke arahku, Hinata kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik jendela yang masih terbuka.

Kakiku melemas seperti jelly, untung saja ada batang pohon yang menopang tubuhku agar tak terjatuh. Aku meremas baju tebal yang kupakai. Sakit. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu ini dari awal, bodoh jika memaksa seseorang menyukaiku. Aku memang orang yang menyebalkan setelah amnesia, mungkin pribadiku jauh lebih baik dari sebelum kecelakaan yang diceritakan Ibu hingga membuatku amnesia. Tak heran 'kan jika ada orang yang marah karena itu, sekalipun orang itu adalah Hinata.

Kuperhatikan sejenak permata zamrud yang berkilau indah di tanganku.

"Hei, Hinata… aku memang bukan Naruto yang kau kenal, tapi…" aku memberi jeda untuk menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tetap ingin kau menerima hadiahku ini."

Aku melempar kalung yang kupegang masuk ke kamar Hinata yang jendelanya masih terbuka lebar. Tak peduli akan ia apakan setelahnya, setidaknya aku sudah memberikan kalung itu kepada orang yang kusuka.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku mencarinya sangat lama saat kalung itu hilang, hingga harus merelakan waktuku pulang bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, bukannya pergi bersama temanku!"

Sebagian beban besar di pundakku terasa menghilang.

"Aku akan menghapus kesalahanku. Aku tak akan kembali bertemu denganmu jika aku belum menjadi 'Naruto' lagi. Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan kembali karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata! A-aku… aku mencintaimu!" aku berteriak keras tak menghiraukan rasa takut, grogi, dan malu dalam diriku.

Dan lagi, satu beban lepas dari pundakku. Sejenak. Yah sejenak, karena beban yang lebih berat datang saat aku memikirkan perkataanku sendiri.

Bagaimana aku bisa kembali menjadi diriku di masa lalu? Mengembalikan ingatanku? Aku sudah mencoba terapi beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya? Kuharap psikolog atau psikiater di kota ini sangat handal untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah ingatanku.

 **[Naruto PoV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Normal Pov Time]**

 **Konoha**

 **10 PM**

 **December 31st 20XX**

"Ayah, aku mau pergi dulu."

Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari zona hangat rumahnya setelah selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam buatannya. Makan malam yang telat? Tidak, keluarga mereka hanya menyantap semangkuk kecil soba sebagai bentuk tradisi di malam tahun baru. Dengan alasan pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a di tahun baru, Hinata keluar rumah tanpa pencegahan Hiashi yang biasanya melerainya keluar malam-malam tanpa ditemani seseorang. Tapi apakah benar Hinata akan ke kuil? Mungkin nanti, dia ingin pergi melihat sungai saat ini.

Hinata berjalan di tengah keramaian malam tahun baru. Semua wanita yang ditemuinya berpenampilan rapi dengan memakai kimono milik mereka. Dan Hinata, dia juga memakainya. Kimono biru tua dengan motif bunga sakura berwarna putih tergambar di seluruh bagiannya. Berpenampilan rapi untuk pergi ke kuil berdo'a sekaligus melihat pemukulan 108 kali _genta_ yang sudah mulai terdengar. Mungkin itu tujuan mereka, namun tidak bagi Hinata yang berjalan melawan arah dan memilih mendengar suara tabuhan _genta_ di pinggir sungai yang mengalir tenang.

Hinata duduk di atas rerumputan di tepi sungai yang bertanah miring. Hinata memejamkan sepersekian detik, lalu kembali memperlihatkan iris bulan miliknya yang memandang sungai dengan tatapan kosong. Air yang mengalir tenang tak mampu mengurangi kegelisahannya, suara tabuhan _genta_ dari kejauhan yang saling menyaut malah menambah rasa tak tenang di hatinya.

Dia menggenggam erat liontin zamrud yang menempel di kalung yang bertengger di lehernya. Ia sedang merindukan seseorang yang memberinya kalung itu.

Sekarang—atau bahkan sudah lima hari lalu ia menyadari kesalahannya. Rasa cemburu menguasainya saat itu hingga membuatnya mengurung diri untuk tidak bertemu dengan Naruto, namun sekarang, ia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan yang paling penting yang ia dapat, Naruto juga mencintainya. Dari awal tak ada cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin dari awal mereka bisa bahagia tanpa percekcokan. Hanya saja, hanya saja ini salah Hinata yang egois tak bisa menerima Naruto apa adanya. Ia juga bodoh, hanya menangis dan menangis melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan sekaranglah yang ia dapat, Naruto sepertinya berbalik menjauhinya.

Sejak Naruto meneriakinya dari atas pohon, Naruto tak pernah terlihat oleh Hinata sampai sekarang. Marah mungkin? Atau balas dendam? Yang pasti ini karma untuk Hinata. Walau Naruto bilang akan kembali dengan menjadi 'Naruto' seperti dulu, Hinata tak yakin kata-kata itu benar adanya, memangnya bisa dia kembali seperti dulu? Kau pasti mengerti bagaimana jika orang introvert tersakiti, mereka akan mengingat selalu dan selalu hal menyakitkan yang membekas di hatinya. Karena itulah Hinata ragu Naruto bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah.

Tak mengherankan bagi Hinata. Naruto menjauhinya karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia yang membuat kalung indah di lehernya tergeletak sia-sia karena Naruto melemparnya tanpa perasaan, seharusnya kalung itu terbungkus rapi dengan kertas warna-warni saat hari ulang tahunnya. Hinata juga membuat kalung itu terlihat tidak berharga lagi dengan kata-katanya, menolak mentah-mentah apapun hadiah dari Naruto. Hinata bergerak menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Naruto itu dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya yang menetes tak akan mampu membasuh rasa kecewa Naruto, seberapa banyak pun, pikir Hinata.

'Kalung ini sangat berharga, 'kan? Dia sampai membelinya jauh hari sebelum ulang tahunku.' Hinata membatin. Ia menarik nafas dalam dengan payah. Rasanya sesak di sela tangisnya. 'Dia mencarinya saat hilang sampai merelakan waktu berharganya bersamaku. Dan yang kulakukan, aku marah tidak jelas padanya. Bodohnya aku…'

Hinata sesenggukan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik lututnya yang ditekuk. Ia pergi ke sini untuk menangis, itu memang tujuannya dari awal. Ini seperti kegiatannya setiap tahun selama Naruto pindah ke luar kota, namun sekarang sedikit berbeda. Naruto sudah kembali, namun tidak benar-benar kembali. Apa yang dipikirkan Hinata? Naruto sudah kembali ke kotanya namun tak bisa mengurangi rasa gelisahnya setiap malam tahun baru. Ini semua karena Hinata masih merindukan Naruto. Rindu, sangat rindu, bahkan melebihi rindunya selama 7 tahun Naruto meninggalkannya.

Hinata memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah kacau karena diobrak-abrik oleh tetesan air mata yang terus keluar dari balik bola mata indahnya. Ia menatap sungai yang mengalir damai di depannya. Melihat kembali ingatan di hari yang sama setiap tahunnya. Selalu sama, selain malam sebelum Naruto pergi.

 **[Flasback]**

Hinata berlari menapakkan kaki-kaki kecilnya di rerumputan yang tumbuh di tanah tepi sungai. Bola mata bulatnya memperhatikan sekeliling dengan tatapan cemas. Dia kembali berlari, mencari sesuatu dengan gugup sampai kakinya tersandung batu kecil hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan siku yang pertama mendarat. Sikunya sedikit berdarah namun tak ia pedulikan. Yang terpenting ia harus menemukan teman pirangnya yang tidak bilang-bilang jika ingin pindah keluar kota.

"Narutooo…"

Suara cempreng Hinata seperti menggema di bawah jembatan yang terasa sangat dingin di hari yang sudah gelap seperti sekarang. Hinata semakin masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang yampak menyeramkan. Dia sedikit takut, hanya sedikit takut, karena ia lebih takut lagi jika ia tak masuk dan tak menemukan seseorang di kegelapan itu.

"Yaaaa… Hinata- _chan_ , kau berisik sekali!"

Seorang bocah jabrik keluar dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak tatanan jabrik yang semakin jabrik. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata, lalu menggandeng telapak tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin dan menyeretnya keluar dari gelapnya bawah jembatan. Genggaman itu membuat Hinata bernafas lega sekaligus senang karena dapat menemui seorang yang dicarinya sejak tadi, Naruto, namun di lain sisi Hinata juga merasa geram karena suatu hal.

"Kenapa sih sampai mencariku di sini malam-malam. Pasti Ibu yang memberitahunya. Ibu ini, aku kan sudah bilang kalau tidak—" ocehan Naruto terhenti oleh sesuatu yang datang mendarat tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

Bug!

Hinata memukul pipi kanan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya hingga membuat bocah laki-laki itu tersungkur ke tanah karena kurang reflek. Tak hanya itu, setelah memukul Naruto, Hinata menghampiri si jabrik itu lalu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto kelabakan. Tentu saja, bagaimana kalau ada teman satu sekolah mereka yang melihat adegan ini. Naruto si jagoan di seluruh Konoha Elementary School dipukul gadis hingga terpental, lalu dipeluk gadis yang memukulnya. Naruto ingin segera menyingkirkan Hinata, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat mendengar isakan kecil dari gadis yang memeluknya saat ini. _Eh?_

"Kenapa menangis, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Bo-doh!… hiks… kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau pindah besok?"

Naruto terdiam menerima perilaku Hinata terhadap tubuhnya. Pelukan Hinata semakin erat saja, tangisnya juga semakin terdengar keras, tak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk sekedar membenarkan posisinya yang semakin ditindih oleh tubuh Hinata. Walau tubuh Hinata kecil, tapi jika kelamaan juga Naruto bakal rubuh tertimpanya. Kalau begitu, apa yang dikatakan orang-orang jika melihatnya?

Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, lalu mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak memberi tahu Hinata- _chan_ karena tidak ingin Hinata- _chan_ sedih."

Tangisan Hinata berangsur memelan hingga beberapa menit kemudian tak terdengar lagi isakan di telinga Naruto. Naruto mulai mengambil inisiatif.

"Sudah ah, jangan berpelukan lagi. Bagaimana kalau ada teman-teman yang lihat?" tangan Naruto bergerak melepas pelukan Hinata, namun sia-sia. "Ada apa?" Naruto bersuara lagi.

"Tidak mau." Hinata bersikukuh dengan posisinya saat ini. "Kau akan pindah besok, kan? Aku tidak mau melepasmu sampai… sampai kau membatalkan kepindahanmu."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata- _chan_. Aku harus pindah ke luar kota apapun yang terjadi. Ayah sudah mendaftarkanku di SMP Ame, kota tempat tinggalku nanti. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin, tidak rela jika meninggalkan teman-temanku di sini, tapi aku harus ke luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan Ayah. Tolong mengerti." ucap Naruto pelan nada selembut mungkin. Naruto mengelus punggung Hinata lebih lagi, siap meyakinkan gadis itu mengenai alasannya.

"Bagaimana denganku? Kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Hinata yang mulai merenggangkan pelukannya. Situasi ini membuat Naruto dengan mudah melepas pelukan Hinata dan merangkak mundur mengambil jarak aman.

Naruto nyengir, "Kau suka padaku 'kan, Hinata- _chan_?"

"TIDAK!" reflek Hinata mundur dan menyilangkan tangan dengan semburat tipis rona di kedua pipi. "Kau itu sudah seperti kakakku sendiri!"

Naruto cukup puas dengan reaksi Hinata. Dia berdiri membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena aksi Hinata beberapa saat lalu. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan pikiran melayang menjelajah awan. Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah polos Hinata.

"Kakak ya…" Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya, itu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan lalu mendongak ke arahnya dengan wajah yang penasaran. Naruto menyeringai lagi. Ia tatap Hinata pada jarak yang lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sangat dekat hingga membuat Naruto dapat melihat rona merah Hinata dengan jelas dengan bantuan cahaya rembulan.

"Ya udah, kita _inc*st_ saja." Naruto berkata dengan cengiran polosnya. Entah dari mana ia mempelajari kata bercetak miring yang terdapat simbol bintang sensor itu beserta maknanya.

JDUK

Dengan keras Hinata membenturkan kepalanya ke dahi Naruto hingga membuat si jabrik pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bukan saatnya bercanda!" Hinata manyun menyembunyikan malu karena perkataan Naruto yang frontal tadi.

Naruto juga ikutan manyun sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah dengan sedikit menonjol. Keras juga santapan dari Hinata.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kita pulang saja, kita makan malam bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum keluargaku pindah. Ibu bilang akan masak hidangan spesial tahun baru malam ini."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, namun tak digapai atau sekedar diindahkan oleh Hinata. Hinata berbalik badan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hatinya masih kacau mengingat kepergian Naruto yang akan segera terjadi. Dan Naruto mengingatkannya lagi setelah candaan bodoh yang dibuatnya, ditambahi embel-embelan 'makan malam terakhir' pula, itu membuat Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. Ia sedih jika benar malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirnya bersama Naruto. Tak ada Naruto lagi di paginya saat sekolah, di siangnya saat bermain, dan tak ada lagi Naruto yang selalu mengusiknya di malam hari. Benar-benar tak rela jika Naruto pergi darinya. Naruto miliknya dan akan selalu bersamanya, klaim Hinata tanpa persetujuan seorangpun.

Naruto hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi menanggapi sikap Hinata saat ini. Tak ada hal lain lagi yang terpikir oleh Naruto selain memeluk Hinata. Ya, hanya memeluk Hinata seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya beberapa saat lalu, dan itu sukses membuatnya nyaman.

Hinata tersentak oleh lengan hangat Naruto yang tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Naruto memeluknya dari belakang tanpa bersuara, membuat Hinata terpaku tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Sedih, senang, kaget, marah, semua bercampur menjadi satu membentuk perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh Hinata.

"Kenapa memelukku?" hanya pertanyaan ini yang terpikir oleh Hinata.

"Jawabannya sama seperti kenapa kau memelukku tadi?"

Hinata terdiam dan hanya membiarkan perasaan nyaman yang diberikan Naruto mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak lagi merasa gelisah, hanya nyaman yang dirasakannya. Perasaan campur-aduknya masih berkutat di hati Hinata. Jatuh cinta? Pikir Hinata, namun segera ia enyahkan pikiran itu. _Mana mungkin!_

"Aku senang pernah pindah ke kota ini. Aku juga sangaaat senang bertemu denganmu. Karena itulah, aku berjanji akan kembali ke sini." bisik Naruto masih memeluk Hinata.

"Janji kembali seperti sekarang?"

"Ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi."

Jawaban Naruto membuatnya bernafas lega. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat. Hangatnya pelukan Naruto membuatnya terbuai hingga membuatnya tak ingin melepasnya. Semakin tak rela jika Naruto meninggalkannya, tapi, sekali lagi Naruto sudah berjanji, dia harus percaya pada Naruto. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang akan segera berakhir, dan mungkin akan terjadi lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Lama sekali, pasti.

Suara _genta_ dari kejauhan menyaut indah di telinga Hinata. Suara indah yang akan selalu diingatnya sebagai suara yang mengiringi perpisahannya dengan Naruto.

"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" pertanyaan Naruto tak begitu terdengar oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya fokus dengan suara tabuhan _genta_ yang akan memenuhi malam tahun baru ini.

DONG

DONG

 **[Flashback Off]**

DONG

DONG

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara _genta_ bersamaan dengan lengan seseorang merangkul pundaknya kemudian melingkar di lehernya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk Hinata mengetahui sosok di belakangnya saat ini. Begitu familiar, seperti _deja vu_ bahkan. Momen sekarang ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu, tepat seperti ingatan yang baru saja ia lamunkan. 7 tahun lalu saat Naruto memeluknya dengan hangat serta membisikkan kata penenang yang begitu nyaman, Hinata tak bisa lupa dengan itu.

"Narutooo…" seru Hinata pelan sambil memegang lengan yang melingkari lehernya. "Maafkan aku."

Lengan yang melingkari leher Hinata merenggang. Si empunya menampakkan wajahnya dengan bersender manja di pundak kiri Hinata. Rambut kuning jabriknya menyeruak menggelitik daun telinga Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu terkekeh pelan, dalam sekejap melupakan kegelisahannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Hinata, aku bisa mengingatnya." Hinata tak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto dan hanya memilih memandang wajah samping pemuda itu.

Naruto beralih pandang dan pandangan keduannya bertemu. Saling tersenyum di jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Maaf juga untuk selama ini."

Hinata bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia hingga tak tahu bagaimana cara melukiskannya. Bukan karena mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto—karena dari awal ia yang merasa bersalah, tapi karena bisa melihat wajahnya setelah hampir dua minggu penuh ia tak memandang wajah itu dari dekat. Dan lagi, sekarang mereka sangat dekat, ditambah senyum Naruto yang menenangkan. Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan lupakan pelukan Naruto dari belakang saat ini, itu sudah sangat cukup membuat Hinata bahagia. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan sebahagia ini sejak 7 tahun lamanya di momen yang hampir sama seperti sekarang.

"'Aku senang bisa tinggal di kota ini. Dan aku saaaagat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku berjanji pasti kembali.' seperti itu, 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan senyumnya yang tak bisa lepas.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tahu aku salah karena tidak ingat semua janji-janjiku sendiri saat aku kembali ke sini, karena itulah aku ingin berubah. Kau mungkin masih marah padaku, aku mengerti itu. Seperti janjiku, hampir seminggu ini aku mencoba segala cara untuk sembuh dari amnesia-ku karena aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu jika aku belum kembali men—"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong total, tak dapat baginya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hinata segera menyumpal bibir Naruto yang terus mengoceh tentang hal yang tak ingin didengarnya dengan ciuman sesaat yang tak kalah manisnya dengan saat pertama kali Hinata mencuri atensi bibir itu. Hanya sesaat, dan itu membuat Naruto terdiam hingga suasana kembali sunyi. Hanya suara _genta_ yang lagi-lagi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang eksis di tepi sungai ini.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto membulatkan mata. Kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Hinata memang tak akan memaafkannya karena suatu hal yang sulit dimengertinya, dan ciuman barusan Naruto anggap sebagai ciuman perpisahan. Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia mencoba melepas lengannya yang melingkar kurang ajar pada Hinata, kejutan yang gagal harus dilepaskan, pikirnya. Namun, tak ia sangka Hinata mencengkeram lengannya agar tak berubah letak sedikitpun.

'Astaga, perempuan memang susah dimengerti.' Naruto membatin nista.

"Aku tidak peduli." Hinata yang mencengkeram lengan Naruto berkata lagi dengan tegas. "Selama ini aku memang egois. Maafkan aku, aku juga ingin berubah. Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan sekali saja aku meminta sesuatu padamu dengan paksa."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya pasrah, "apa? Katakan saja."

"Aku minta; jadilah pacarku, Naruto. Aku menyukaimu, dan kau tak bisa menolaknya."

Hinata menatap yakin mata biru Naruto, namun tak begitu lama karena dia segera menunduk tak bisa menahan malu lebih lama lagi. Malam ini, sesuatu yang tak pernah diduganya bisa menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, dan sesuatu tak terduga lainnya datang menyambut Hinata. Naruto memeluknya semakin erat hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Tak ada yang bersuara, keduanya hanya saling terdiam menikmati waktu berharga mereka saat ini.

"Hinata…" Naruto memanggil Hinata pelan.

Hinata meneguk ludah saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Wajah yang sangat dekat dan semakin mendekat. Debaran hati Hinata seperti lepas kendali, matanya sayu memaksa untuk menutup mengikuti Naruto, wajahnya merah padam, dan hasratnya untuk menyentuh bibir Naruto kembali datang saat dengan pasti ia melihat pemandangan Naruto yang terpejam dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. Benarkah? Sebuah ciuman dari Naruto yang dialamatkan padanya?

Ah masa bodoh bagi Hinata. Entah Naruto kesambet apa hingga mengambil inisiatif seperti ini. Atau mungkin ingatan Naruto kembali dan dia menjadi Naruto yang dulu lagi? Hinata tak ambil pusing. Ia hanya menuruti segala hasrat murninya sebagai gadis yang sedang bercumbu dengan kekasihnya.

Hinata menutup mata, merasakan belaian lembut tangan Naruto di kedua pipinya. Ia persiapkan bibirnya dalam diam. Jyaah, seingatnya dua kali mencium Naruto tak seribet ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada ekspresi malu-malu di wajah Naruto seusai ciuman penuh kasih sayang kami, itu membuatku mengeryit sama sekali tidak mengerti. Memangnya iya? Sesingkat ini Naruto telah berubah meninggalkan pribadinya yang pendiam dan pemalu?

"Kau… bagaimana dengan amnesia-mu?"

"Katanya tadi tidak peduli?"

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **A/N : *Genta gong/lonceng raksasa yang biasanya dibunyikan selama 108 kali setiap malam tahun baru karena suatu kepercayaan dari masyarakat jepang sendiri.**

 **Yo~ end yang menggantung. 6k+ words, setengah lebih dari biasanya. Yah, mau dipotong nanggung, mau disampein 5k aja udah terlanjur, yah semoga mata kalian nggak sakit bacanya. Jangan pukuli author, karena dari awal ending seperti ini yang author rencanakan :D salam damai, ada epilog di chapter selanjutnya. Pencet next aja.**

 **Re-review Area :**

 **Anggredta Wulan**

Yak, konfliknya nggak berat, semua terselesaikan di chap ini. Yahhh, karena saya sendiri rencana awal bikin cerita ini pendek (tak sepanjang ini) dan ringan saja. Thanks.

 **Sellameilia**

Hinata berani kok, pake—katakanlah—pemaksaan pula :D makasih buat semangatnya. Thanks.

 **LuluK-chan473**

Thanks lah buat selama ini.

 **sukanyaanimesamakpop**

Oke, udah dilanjut nih.

 **Yamato yumi**

Yah, kalau baper berlanjut bisa hubungi rumah sakit terjauh :v emang dari awal endingnya udah saya rencanain begitu, tapi tetep thanks buat sarannya.

 **Helena Yuki**

Konan dan Naruto? Semua terjawab di chap ini. Wah, kalo ganti pair di tengah jalan, bisa mampus author digebukin NHL yang baca ff ini :v Thanks

 **Vicagalli**

Kenapa dengan Naruto? Saya rasa chap ini cukup memberi jawaban semua pertanyaan kamu karena sebagian pake sudut pandang Naruto. Thanks

 **Detektif Kadal**

Wah... Yang bener? Perasaan masih terlalu mainstream sih :3 soal update kemarin, rasanya lama banget udah kayak nggak update selama 2 minggu, padahal baru nggak update 18 hari :v Thanks

 **Hime-chan**

Oke, mbak :)

 **Yeye**

Tentu aja Naruto cemburu, hmm... Seperti review kamu

 **megahinata**

Tenang-tenang, jangan kesel dulu, cuma salah paham kok :D Naruto emang nggak ditegur sama Hinata, thanks sarannya

 **Antoni Yamada**

Oke, udah dilanjut nih

 **Tanpa lelah mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang membaca cerita ini. Jujur saja, mungkin jika tanpa adanya dukungan berupa fav/foll/review dari kalian, ff ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Bisa aja berakhir di chapter 4/5, atau mungkin ide dan mood anjlok hingga diskontinyu dan berakhir penghapusan bersama ff terdahulu.**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN**


	9. Epilog

**EPILOG**

 **START**

 _Rabu, 3 Januari 20XX, hari cerah dengan cuaca lumayan dingin._

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengajakku kencan secara resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan yang membuatku senang lagi, aku juga melihat Yahiko yang nampaknya juga sedang kencan bersama seorang gadis. Gadis berambut biru pendek yang seperti familiar di ingatanku, tapi lupakanlah! Aku sedang tidak fokus saat itu, yang penting dia bisa move on dariku. jadi, kembali ke kencannya._

 _Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat keramaian kota yang benar-benar ramai menyambut obral besar di tahun baru. Pertama kami mampir ke kedai ramen. Ternyata Naruto masih tidak berubah selera dari dulu. Setelah itu kami mencicipi banyak makanan yang dijual di stand-stand kecil di pinggir jalan. Okonomiyaki, udon, mochi, dan banyak lagi, hampir semua kami cicipi—atau Naruto, karena dia yang makan paling banyak. Tak lupa kami juga berbelanja aneka barang, dan kebanyakan barang itu hanya pernak-pernik tak penting yang tak perlu kutulis. Dan terakhir, kami bersantai di pinggir sungai tempat favorit kami untuk melihat matahari terbenam bersama cemilan yang Naruto bawa didapat dari jalan-jalan di pusat kota._

 _Hari yang menyenangkan, juga melelahkan. Entah baik atau tidak aku makan terlalu banyak hari ini karena menemani Naruto, kurasa aku harus mulai berdiet lagi. Yah tak apa, malam ini kuharap aku bisa melanjutkan kencan kami di alam mimpi. Hihihi. Untuk diary, apakah kami bisa seperti ini selamanya? Kumohon jadilah saksi perjalanan kami yang masih panjang._

Aku bersender pada kursi belajarku sejenak, melepas rasa penat karena terlalu lama duduk di sini. Kulirik jam dinding yang berada atas meja belajar. Jam 10, aku tak menyangka menulis beberapa kata dalam tiga paragraf bisa menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Kupandangi hasil tulisku sekali lagi, kurasa tulisan ini benar-benar spesial. Sebenarnya walaupun tidak kutulis dan kuabadikan di buku dalam bentuk tulisan, aku yakin akan mengingat momen hari ini diluar kepala. Tapi siapa tahu, mungkin saja aku bisa kejedot saat naik sepeda dan mengalami amnesia seperti Naruto. Hahaha.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, mungkin semua orang bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya. Dia kembali seperti Naruto 7 tahun lalu, tapi tidak benar-benar kembali. Siapa yang sangka, bahkan Bibi Kushina sendiri juga bingung dengan perubahan itu. Bibi bilang perubahan Naruto terjadi sebelum malam tahun baru, setelah ia ijin pergi ke salah satu psikiater di kota ini. Memangnya psikiater bisa menyembuhkan Naruto? Jawabannya tidak. Bibi Kushina pergi ke tempat psikiater yang dikunjungi Naruto, dan hasilnya psikiater menjawab Naruto tidak sepenuhnya sembuh, dia hanya mengingat secuil ingatannya di masa lalu. Hanya secuil. Jadi Bibi pastikan jika Naruto hanya mencoba mengubah dirinya seperti dia di masa lalu dengan sedikitnya ingatan yang ia dapat.

Naruto sedikit memaksa diri.

Aku jadi tak enak saat Bibi bilang Naruto melakukan semua itu karena aku. Tentu saja, aku yang memintanya melakukan itu sampai menyakiti hatinya. Aku merasa begitu jahat sampai memaksa seseorang berubah hanya karena keegoisanku, jadinya kuputuskan untuk memberitahu Naruto supaya menghentikan aksi konyolnya itu. Namun, tak kusangka Bibi malah melarangku menghentikan Naruto untuk mengubah diri. Bibi tak ingin membuat Naruto tampak lemah dengan menghentikan aksinya di tengah jalan, biarkan dia berjuang untuk cinta pertamanya, Bibi Kushina rupanya penasaran dengan perjalanan kisah cinta anaknya. Yah, aku menurut saja. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir memang inilah kemauanku sejak awal—bertemu dengan Naruto yang dulu dan saling bersama.

Aku berdiri lalu mengambil langkah menuju saklar lampu kamarku, tak lupa sebelumnya sudah kubereskan alat tulis beserta buku diary kembali ke rak buku. Lampu mati dan aku segera menghamburkan diri ke atas tempat tidurku yang terasa lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Selamat malam dunia. Dan selamat malam, Naruto, semoga bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di mimpiku malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Normal PoV]**

.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Ayah." seru Hinata di ambang pintu yang mempersiapkan alas kaki untuk keluar.

"Hmm. Hati-hati." balas Hiashi sambil tersenyum—seperti biasa dengan koran di tangan.

Hinata mengecek dulu kesiapan isi dompetnya. " _Yosh_!" Dia berujar pelan setelah sepatunya siap. Hinata melangkah keluar dengan disambut udara dingin yang lagi-lagi datang di pagi hari. Memang membuat malas keluar rumah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, stok kebutuhan makanan di kulkas sudah menipis. Hinata harus pergi berbelanja jika masih ingin menyantap makan malam nanti.

Hinata tersenyum semangat. Tak ingin kalah dari udara dingin, ia sudah bersiap dengan syal merah milik Naruto yang masih dibawanya selama ini. Hinata mempersiapkan sepedanya, jarak menuju minimarket terlalu jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki di udara yang sedingin ini, jadi mau tak mau dia harus menggunakan sepeda yang jarang dipakainya.

"Hinata, mau kemana?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping. Suara yang menyebut namanya ternyata berasal dari Naruto yang sedang mengintipnya di balik tembok pemisah rumah mereka. Hanya rambut kuningnya sampai hidung saja yang terlihat, Naruto nampak kepayahan mengintip di balik tingginya tembok yang hampir menyamai tingginya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu perhatian padanya, "Ke minimarket, berbelanja sebentar." ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku ikut." ucap Naruto singkat.

"Tidak. Ini hanya sebentar, 'kok." Hinata melempar senyum lagi. "Lagipula kau akan membebaniku saja karena tidak bisa naik sepeda."

"Heh, curang. Lain kali akan kubonceng kau naik sepeda keliling kota kalau aku sudah bisa." Naruto merajuk seperti anak kecil, lalu menghilang meninggalkan Hinata yang terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya.

Hinata tak ambil pusing. Naruto sesekali memang begitu, jadi tak usah repot baginya memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Ciye-ciye, yang senyum sendiri~"

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus mendapati suara yang datangnya tiba-tiba tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Kali ini sang adik yang mendekat dengan cengiran dan kedipan mata gaje seperti biasa. Hinata bingung terhadap adik satu-satunya itu, dia berperan sebagai apa sih di cerita ini?

"Aku ikut." Hanabi merengek dengan berlari mendekati boncengan sepeda Hinata.

"Lain kali saja." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya. Tak ingin kecolongan, Hinata segera meng-goes sepedanya melaju keluar dari halaman rumah yang nampaknya sangat berbahaya—rawan orang-orang yang ingin nebeng tidak jelas. Hinata takut jika tidak segera keluar, nanti bisa-bisa sifat nyeleneh ayahnya kumat hingga ikut-ikutan merengek nebeng seperti Naruto dan Hanabi. Hinata tak ingin itu terjadi, cukup sekali saja ia melihat langsung kelakuan absurb ayahnya.

Hinata mengayuh pedal sepedanya dengan riang. Walau dingin terasa di wajahnya, namun hangat yang dirasanya di leher cukup untuk melawan udara dingin sedingin apapun. Syal merah milik Naruto, serasa seperti Naruto memeluknya langsung dengan erat dan hangat. Wajah Hinata memerah. Inikah yang disebut jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi? Hinata seperti merindukan Naruto setiap menitnya. Bertemu sebentar di pagi ini tidak cukup, apalagi hanya melihat sebatas rambut sampai ke hidungnya saja, bahkan Hinata belum melihat bibir kekasihnya.

Bibir. Ya, bibir. Entah mengapa delusi Hinata meningkat drastis mengenai bibir itu, sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil pick up putih sedang melaju tepat di depannya. Ya, tepat sekali.

TIIIIIITT

BRAKK

KRUSAKK

Sementara itu, 100 meter dari kejadian. Kushina yang—lagi-lagi juga—membuang sampah di depan rumah mendengar suara gaduh seperti suara kecelakaan. Kushina kaget, dia juga panik karena lokasi kejadian terdengar begitu dekat. Kushina berlari meninggalkan kantong kreseknya, diikuti tatapan bingung Naruto yang merespon lebih lambat darinya. Kushina syok, dia melihat seorang gadis tergeletak di bawah pohon dengan di dekatnya ada sebuah sepeda ringsek yang sangat dia kenal.

"Narutooo, Hinata…" teriak Kushina pada Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Naruto kelimpungan, tak kalah kaget mendengar nama yang disebut oleh ibunya. Baik, Naruto tolah-toleh tak mengerti sekarang, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata. Ini tak lucu! Masa iya dia kehilangan Hinata saat baru jadian tiga hari. Tidak-tidak! Naruto menggeleng kepala keras mengenyahkan pikirannya yang sudah berlalu-lalang terlalu jauh. Naruto melangkahkan kaki, berlari mengikuti Kushina yang masih terdiam di depan pagar rumah mereka.

Dari rumah sebelah, sudah keluar kepala keluarga Hyuga beserta putri sulungnya. Hiashi tak kalah paniknya dengan Kushina dan Naruto, begitupun dengan Hanabi. Keempat manusia yang berdiri dengan gemetar itu saling pandang. Apa yang mereka tunggu setelah melihat Hinata tergeletak di bawah pohon seratus meter dari mereka? Semuanya mengangguk memantapkan hati. Mereka berlari bersamaan menghampiri Hinata. Naruto menjadi yang terdepan karena didukung semangat masa mudanya untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi sang belahan jiwa.

"HINATA!" suara Naruto menjadi yang terkeras dibanding yang lain.

Semuanya bersimpuh di dekat Hinata. Naruto segera meraih dan menyandarkan kepala Hinata di pahanya. Dapat dirasakan Naruto terdapat cairan kental hangat yang mengalir di kepala belakang Hinata. Naruto mencari tahunya, dan yang didapat adalah kepala belakang Hinata mengeluarkan sedikit darah yang mengotori tangannya. Hanya sedikit, meski begitu masih dapat memancing kepanikan dari semua orang di sana, termasuk si sopir pick up yang berkali-kali besujud minta ampun pada Hiashi. Dari semua orang yang panik, Kushina lah yang tampak paling panik, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang memancarkan ekspresi takut yang berlebih.

'Ini seperti _deja vu_.' batin Kushina meringis takut.

Hinata membuka mata dengan perlahan, membuat semua orang bernapas lega, terlebih lagi si sopir. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, sambil membisikkan pertanyaan _mainstream_ saat setelah seseorang mengalami kemalangan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Semua wajah mendekat lebih ke Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan satu-persatu orang yang memandangnya khawatir, terlebih lagi orang yang berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Hinata berkedip beberapa kali—seperti ling-lung. Melihat itu, Kushina tak tahan lagi dan memiringkan kepala Naruto yang menghalangi penglihatannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_?" Khusina berkata pelan memastikan keadaan calon mantunya itu.

Hinata bereaksi, akhirnya. Ia menunjuk satu-persatu manusia yang mengelilinginya, kecuali Naruto yang masih memangku kepalanya. Keempat orang—Hiashi, Hanabi, Kushina, dan si sopir—yang ditunjuk Hinata tak mengerti. Mereka saling pandang.

"Hmm, kenapa aku? Dan…" Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, diikuti semua orang yang memperhatikan wajah lugunya. "Aku seperti pernah mengenal kalian, tapi siapa ya?"

Semua menjerit histeris dengan suara melengking hingga membuat kucing liar yang tidur di dekat mereka lari tunggang-langgang seperti mendengar geledek di hari yang cerah.

Setelah beberapa detik, suara teriakan meredup hilang. Kini semua orang memasang wajah sebagai reaksi versi mereka sendiri. Hiashi terlihat marah sekaligus sedih, kedua ekspresi itu bercampur aduk hingga membuat wajah Hiashi makin kriput. Hanabi, dia terlihat syok melihat kakaknya yang tak mengenali dia lagi dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja. Kushina, dia terlihat sedih namun tetap tenang dengan memasang ekspresi 'hmm-sudah-kuduga'. Sedangkan si sopir malang yang menabrak putri Hiashi yang paling disegani di sekitar sini, ia terlihat takut sekaligus merasa bersalah. Dan Naruto… bagaimana ya? Ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca saat ini.

Hinata memasang wajah lugu tak mengerti. Kenapa dia jadi objek tontonan? "Naruto- _kun_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata menarik-narik baju Naruto.

Semua orang tercengang lagi. Sekali lagi mereka semua berteriak sampai membangunkan bayi tetangga yang sedang nyenyak tertidur di balik selimut hangat.

Naruto sumringah, lebih senang dari apapun. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan _suffix 'kun'_ yang menurutnya keren. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri masih dengan senyum super gajenya yang tak bisa luntur dari wajahnya.

"Kau ingat aku 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti, "Tentu saja. Naruto- _kun_ kan suamiku." Hinata tersenyum manis sekali.

Sekali lagi semua—terlebih lagi Kushina dan Naruto—berteriak keras, tercengang sekaligus senang. Mereka semua tak menyadari bahwa teriakan mereka terlalu keras, terlalu keras hingga membuat Raja Neptunus di suatu tempat yang diyakini ada di suatu tempat terbangun dari hibernasi damainya.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum setelah ikutan teriak berjamaah. Ini lebih baik dari apapun. Meski Hinata—nampaknya—amnesia, ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Hinata mengingatnya, itu sudah sangat-sangat cukup baginya untuk merasa percaya diri bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Hinata. Naruto rasanya meleleh seperti saat pertama kali Hinata menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sebuah kejutan! Naruto tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hinata sekali lagi.

Semua orang berangsur diam dan menutup mulut masing-masing yang menganga. Mereka sekarang memilih diam sambil memperhatikan sepasang pasangan muda yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Dalam diam Kushina tertawa membatin sesuatu. Wah-wah, sepertinya impian lama Kushin yang ingin memiliki menantu seperti Hinata akan segera terwujud.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya saya persembahkan untuk kamu semua. Iyaaa, kamuuu!**

 **Terima kasihan :v**

 **Salam, see ya**

 **#HENSHIN**


End file.
